La Bruja de McBeth
by Fatima girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después de Hogwarts y de que la guerra se termina?¿Quién se casará con quien?¿Que nuevas aventuras viviran los hijos de nuestros personajes favoritos HG&DM,HP&GW,RW&LL,PP&BZ?
1. Presentando a la familia

**Capítulo 1: Presentando a la familia**

_**Diario el Profeta**_

_**3 de diciembre de 1920**_

_Durante la madrugada de hoy y para ser más exactos a las 2:45 am, nacieron los nuevos integrantes de la multimillonaria familia Malfoy, y es que aunque la bella pareja de Draco Malfoy; el único heredero de la familia tras la muerte de sus padres y el número uno en los TOP ten del mago mas apuesto de Inglaterra, y su bella esposa Hermione Granger; la mejor bruja de su clase en Hogwarts, un alto miembro en la Orden del Fénix y por supuesto la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que venció, esperaban a otro bebé, para su gran sorpresa y satisfacción, resultó que eran dos, un niño y una niña. El padre estaba tan emocionado que abrazó a su antiguo rival de escuela Harry Potter quien lo correspondió con igual emoción._

_El niño se llamará Antoine en honor al tatarabuelo de Draco Malfoy y Maxwell en honor al padre de la chica. La niña se llamará Lucilla "porque es como una luz en la familia, nuestra primera mujercita", fueron las palabras de la madre, "y Jane en honor a mi amada esposa", estas fueron las últimas palabras del padre con lo que nos despidieron amablemente._

_Al parecer a pesar de las habladurías sobre el matrimonio del heredero Malfoy y Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, la joven pareja ha sabido salir adelante y formar una bella familia. Y según nuestros más recientes informes los parientes de los Malfoy antes descontentos por la unión ahora están bastante conformes con ella…_

* * *

_Querida Sra. Malfoy:_

_Antes que todo déjame felicitarte por el nacimiento de los mellizos Malfoy, estoy segura que son idénticos a su padre. Desafortunadamente no pudimos ir a San Mungo porque Blaise está muy ocupado con asuntos internacionales del ministerio y yo no podía dejar al pequeño Bruce sólo¡es tan travieso que nosé lo que pudiera suceder durante mi ausencia, se parece tanto a su padre…_

_En fin me despido porque mi madre ha venido a visitarme, vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para mi futura bebita. _

_Chao, saludos a Drakie._

_Atte. Pansy Zabini_

_PD. ¿Podrías cuidar de Bruce mañana?_

_PD 2. ¡Drakie abrazando a Potter¡Por Dios, que tontería!_

* * *

_RE:_

_Gracias por la "calurosa" felicitación y los detalles familiares Pansy, a Lesthar le gustaría jugar con Bruce mañana así que puedes traerlo. Y por millonésima vez es DRACO NO DRAKIE, espero que lo recuerdes para la próxima._

_Attte. Hermione GRANGER _

_PD. Aunque no lo creas el abrazo fue real._

* * *

_¡Felicidades a la mamá por segunda vez! _

_Yo acabo de ser primeriza y la verdad te admiro¡ese dolor insoportable por segunda vez¡ guauu¡Eres mi héroe¿Cómo están los pequeños? Espero que se parezcan a ti, aunque algo del atractivo Malfoy no les vendría mal, ja, ja, ja, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…_

_Harry estuvo contigo y me contó del arrebato de Malfoy, jajaja, y su cara en el periódico ¡es increíble¡Se ve realmente conmovido! Ja jaja, quién lo diría, Malfoy un tierno papá._

_A Harry tampoco le va mal como papá, es más hasta creo que llega más temprano desde que nació James desafortunadamente insiste en que no trabaje, según el no hay necesidad, pero yo me vuelvo loca encerrada en esta casa sin hacer nada, necesito algo de acción, tú me comprendes… Aunque el pequeño James me da mucho trabajo, nunca pensé que un bebé de 6 meses pudiera implicar tanto trabajo¡estoy exhausta, apenas tuve tiempo para escribirte esta carta, uyyyy¡no! James ha agarrado mi varita¡cómo demonios le hizo! Me tengo que ir Herm, que estés bien._

_Atte. Ginebra Potter._

_PD. Saludos a Malfoy (aún no puedo creer que se abrazaran ¡debí de haber estado allí!)_

* * *

_RE_

_Me alegra tener noticias tuyas Ginny, se que has estado muy ocupada y yo también¡qué energía tienen los niños! Increíble¿no? A ver cuando vienen a visitarnos Harry y tú, no creo que a Draco le importe creo que ahora están más cerca que nunca (jejeje¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!) _

_En cuanto a lo del trabajo te comprendo absolutamente, Draco sigue insistiendo en que renuncie pero yo no le he hecho caso, ser periodista es una parte de mi y no pudo dejarla así como así, aunque talvez ser aurora sea algo más riesgoso que ser periodista, por eso también le doy un poco de razón a Harry pero no por eso debes de renunciar a lo que quieres, después de todo él también es auror._

_Bueno te dejo porque Lucilla ha empezado a llorar y muy pronto Max también¡es como si estuvieran sincronizados!_

_Besos y abrazos. _

_Atte. Hemione Granger (Sra. Malfoy)_

* * *

_Que tal Hermione!_

_Supe que acabas de dar a luz a dos mellizos¿quien lo diría eh, dos Malfoy¡te felicito! Aunque no por eso me deja de caer mal, ya sabes que no lo soporto. _

_No pude estar ahí porque ahora me encuentro en Alemania, aquí voy a entrenar un tiempo con los Chudley Canons nos preparamos para la próxima temporada de la Gran Copa de Quidditch en Rumania, sabes tengo que admitir que soy muy buen guardián, he mejorado bastante, Harry ¡estaba sorprendido cuando me vio jugar!_

_Luna está conmigo, ya sabes que también está embarazada y creo que ahora está más loca que antes (j aja ¡no es cierto cariño!) Ya falta poco para que nazca nuestro hijo, Luna insiste en ponerle Alenkor, dice que es el nombre de una extraña bacteria que es capaz de curar múltiples enfermedades, pero a mi no me agrada…_

_Creo que Luna me está llamando, quiere que vaya por unas donas a nosé donde, te manda saludos. Cuídate Herm y si Malfoy te hace algo dímelo enseguida y yo le daré su merecido._

_Atte. Ronald Weasley_

_PD. ¡Que fotomontaje el del Profeta¡Estoy seguro que Harry los demandará por eso!_

* * *

_RE_

_¡Hola Ron!_

_Me da mucho gusto que me escribas, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí, hace tiempo que no tenía noticias tuyas. _

_Si ya sabía lo de Luna, Ginny me dijo, felicítala de mi parte y por supuesto ¡felicidades a ti también, sé lo que significa tener a tu primer hijo. Tienes que ser bueno con Luna, te aseguro que ella lleva la peor parte así que se bueno con ella. _

_Me alegra que te esté yendo muy bien como jugador de quidditch yo sabía que podías, solo era cuestión de pulirte un poco¡sigue así Ron¡ya te quiero ver en los mundiales! _

_Cuídate y escríbeme más seguido._

_Atter. Hermione Granger_

_PD. Aunque no lo creas no fue ningún fotomontaje, hubo testigos._

* * *

_Hola Amor o debería decir ¡Hola mami!_

_¿Cómo están mis pequeños? Espero que los estés cuidando bien porque si no…_

_Te escribía para avisarte que hoy voy a llegar tarde, tengo un problema con la nueva Saeta de Fuego 3 D, algún idiota le puso un hechizo reflector que en lugar de reflejar todos los movimiento del jugador no permite que nadie se suba, y ya sabes que yo me tengo que hacer cargo de todo, si quiero que las cosas salgan bien._

_Tengo que irme, Charles me está haciendo burla del encabezado de mi carta y creo que voy a golpearlo._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

_PD. ¡Cómo se atreven a tomarme una foto con Potter en mi momento de debilidad¡No significa nada, Potter y yo nunca seremos amigos¡Los demandaré!_

_PD2.Espero que no estés escribiendo un artículo para El Profeta, Hermione¡estas de vacaciones!_

* * *

_RE _

_Buen día Draco,_

_Aunque no parece que hayas tenido uno como esos en mucho tiempo, primero que nada quiero que sepas que no necesito que me amenaces para que cuide a mis hijos, creo que no hay madre en el mundo que cuide y quiera a sus hijos como yo. Segundo yo puedo escribir los artículos que quiera, el hecho de estar de vacaciones no significa que no pueda seguir trabajando en mis ratos libres, eh? Y el ser mi esposo no te da derecho de prohibírmelo. Y por último espero que lo de la Saeta de Fuego no sea un pretexto para engañarme, porque te aseguro que ¡tarde o temprano lo sabré! _

_Adiós, cariño._

_PD. Voy a enmarcar esa foto y la voy a poner en la sala._

* * *

_RE _

_¡Me encanta cuando te enojas¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENMARCAR ESA FOTO! _

_Atte. Draco Malfoy_

_PD. ¿Cómo engañar a una esposa tan "dulce" como tú? Te veo en la noche quizás podamos trabajar en el siguiente Malfoy…_

* * *

_**Diario de la familia Malfoy**_

_**Si estoy escribiendo en este diario es en contra de mi voluntad, prácticamente Hermione me obligó a hacerlo. Tuvo la loca idea de hacer este diario para recordar todos los momentos que pasan en nuestra vida¡diablos¿Por qué se me habrá ocurrido casarme con una periodista? Es un milagro que no escriba en las servilletas, espera un momento¡lo hace!**_

_**En fin me pidió que escribiera sobre el nacimiento de nuestros hijos…**_

_**Fue un 3 de diciembre a las 2:45 am, recuerdo que yo estaba dormido cuando escuché un terrible grito y me encontré con una Hermione histérica que me gritaba que la llevará al hospital, pensé que con la experiencia de haber tenido a Lesthar, nuestro hijo de 2 años que se parece más a su madre (cabello castaño ondulado, algunas pecas en las mejillas y además tiene los mismos gestos de Hermione cuando se enoja) excepto por sus ojos grises, igual que los míos, las cosas serían diferentes pero no fue así, me insultó igual que antes, gritó igual que antes e incluso ¡me golpeo más fuerte que antes! Debió se ser porque eran dos en lugar de uno, y ¡vaya que fue una sorpresa¡Dos Malfoy! Estaba tan orgulloso y hasta feliz que tuve el estúpido impulso de abrazar a Potter ¡ese estúpido¡Estoy seguro que se aprovecho de la situación¡Ya me las pagará!**_

**_Debo decir que mis dos hijos se parecen a mi, tienen todo el encanto y la distinción de un Malfoy; Max tiene mi cabello rubio platino, nariz afilada, de piel blanca y de ojos almendrados (lo único que heredó de su madre) por todo lo demás es mi viva imagen… Lucilla también es rubia pero es un rubio dorado, como del color del sol, sus facciones son finas y delicadas (como todos los Malfoy) y sus ojos son de un gris azulado, en realidad nosé de quien los heredó... A decir verdad a ella no le encuentro un parecido exacto con ninguno de los dos, debe ser una combinación de los dos, pero tiene más de Malfoy que de Granger de eso estoy seguro._**

_**Ya me harté de escribir en este diario, ha decir verdad me siento algo tonto contándole mi vida a un pedazo de pergamino…**_


	2. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, segunda clase,**_

_**Gran Encantadora, **_

_**Miembro de la Orden del Fénix,**_

**_Medimaga certificada)_**

_**Querido Sr. Maxwell A. Malfoy:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Director adjunto.**_

* * *

****

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, segunda clase,**_

_**Gran Encantadora, **_

_**Miembro de la Orden del Fénix,**_

**_Medimaga certificada)_**

_**Querida Srita. Lucilla J. Malfoy:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Director adjunto.**_

* * *

****

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, segunda clase,**_

_**Gran Encantadora, **_

_**Miembro de la Orden del Fénix,**_

**_Medimaga certificada)_**

_**Querído Sr. Lesthar D. Malfoy:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle que como cada año las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Le esperamos para iniciar su tercer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. A esta carta se anexa la lista de libros que requerirá para este curso.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Director adjunto.**_

_**PD. Ha sido usted nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, **_

_**¡Felicidades!**_

* * *

****

_RE._

_Querida directora McGonagall:_

_Será un placer para nosotros mandar a nuestros hijos a Hogwarts, tenga por seguro que ahí estarán el 1 de septiembre sin falta al igual que Lesthar. _

_Saludos a todos los profesores. Esperamos que se encuentre bien._

_Atte. Draco y Hermione Malfoy._

_PD. Lesthar le agradece mucho al Prof. Snape de que lo haya nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch, dice que no lo defraudará._

* * *

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, segunda clase,**_

_**Gran Encantadora, **_

_**Miembro de la Orden del Fénix,**_

_**Mediamaga certificada)**_

_**Querido Sr. James D. Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Director adjunto.**_

* * *

****

RE

_¡Ahí estaré¡Gracias por admitirme¡Esto va a ser genial¡Papá estará orgulloso de mí¡Lily me tiene envidia, jajaja, aún es muy pequeña para ir a Hogwarts¡Mamá se enojará cuando vea mi carta¡Dirá que soy un mal educado, jejeje!_

_Atte. James Potter._

* * *

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, segunda clase,**_

_**Gran Encantadora, **_

_**Miembro de la Orden del Fénix,**_

_**Mediamaga certificada)**_

_**Querido Sr. Alenkor T. Weasley:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Director adjunto.**_

* * *

****

_Querida Sra. McGonagall:_

_Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de entrar al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia, por supuesto que acepto entrar, ahí es donde mi papá estuvo, estaba tan emocionado que no pudo ni escribir la respuesta, por eso mi madre me pidió escribirla. ¡Gracias otra vez!_

_Atte. Tomas Weasley. (No me gusta que me llamen Alenkor)_

* * *

_**Diario de Lucilla Malfoy.**_

_**1 de septiembre de 1930**_

_**Hoy me tomé la molestia de escribir porque es un día importante, hoy entré por fin a la escuela y estoy segura que me convertiré en la mejor de las brujas que se haya visto en mucho tiempo ¡Mis papás estarán orgullosos de mi!**_

_**Empezaré a narrar mi primer día desde que llegamos al andén nueve y tres cuartos: **_

…_**Mi mamá insistía que llegáramos desde la estación como los muggles pero mi papá no estaba deacuerdo, finalmente ganó mi papá (solo porque ya era tarde para hacerlo de la forma muggle, de lo contrario mamá hubiese obtenido la victoria) y llegamos al andén por la red flu. Mis papás nos despidieron a mis hermanos y a mi, mi mamá nos recordó que les escribiéramos y que no olvidáramos escribir en nuestros diarios (ella misma nos había comprado uno para cada uno) mi papá le dio como regalo a Lesthar una escoba nueva, por ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin¡estaba tan orgulloso de él! Después entramos al expreso y ahí Lesthar se fue con su amigo inseparable Bruce Zabini (ojos azules, moreno, cabello negro y de sonrisa encantadora, guapo pero engreído, no por nada era el mejor amigo de Lesthar…), Bruce dejó a su hermana menor con nosotros, también es su primer año en Hogwarts su nombre es Wendy y es igual que Bruce excepto por sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y que ella es de piel blanca. Desde el comienzo nos hicimos amigas, a Max también pareció caerle bien, aunque Max es amigable con todo mundo…**_

_**Tiempo después llegamos a Hogwarts o por lo menos muy cerca del castillo, porque después un hombre de barba y ojos negros, más grande de lo normal gritaba a los de primer año para que se subieran a un bote, entonces recordé que mi mamá me había hablado de él; me dijo que se llamaba Hagrid y que era su amigo, que era muy amigable y que era un fiel ayudante del antiguo director de Hogwarts a quien mi mamá siempre admiró. No le di importancia y me subí al bote junto con mi hermano, Wendy, yo y otro niño de cabello negro azabache y lacio pero muy rebelde, tenía ojos azul celeste (no como los de Bruce que eran más oscuros), y sonreía con satisfacción. Max empezó a platicar enseguida con el chico, dijo llamarse James pero ya no escuché más porque había algo en él que me enfadaba…**_

_**Al llegar al castillo todos los de primer año fuimos recibidos por el Prof. Snape, el padrino de Max y mío, a James no pareció agradarle mucho porque hizo una mueca de disgusto, cosa que me molestó mucho e hizo que el chico me cayera todavía peor. El Prof. Snape nos llevó al Gran Comedor donde sería la selección de casa. ¡Era genial el techo! Parecía tan real, pero sabía que no mamá me había dicho que era solo un encantamiento, dijo que lo había leído en la Historia de Hogwarts y fue cuando me lo dio a leer…**_

_**El Sombrero seleccionador me decepcionó un tanto creí que se vería algo más asombroso, más mágico, y lo cierto era que parecía como cualquier sombrero, incluso peor que cualquier sombrero, estaba sucio y roto, y luego comenzó a cantar…**_

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**_

_**Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

_**Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar**_

_**Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

_**Por eso te digo ahora que las casas que diferentes estaban**_

_**Ahora unidas las encontrarás**_

_**Así que no te conviene enemistarte**_

_**Pues muy solo estarás.**_

_**Es mi deber separarlos pero recuerda que todos unidos**_

_**Por la magia se encuentran.**_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza **_

_**Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**_

_**Donde habitan los valientes.**_

_**Su osadía, temple y cabellorosidad**_

_**Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

**_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_**

_**Donde son justos y leales.**_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff **_

_**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**_

_**Porque los de inteligencia y erudición**_

_**Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin**_

_**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**_

_**Para lograr sus fines.**_

_**¡Así que pruébame no tengas miedo**_

_**Y no recibirás una bofetada**_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga),**_

_**Porque soy el sombrero pensante.**_

_**En ese momento recordé que mi papá había dicho que todos los Malfoy habían estado en Slytherin y también recordé como mamá deseaba que estuviéramos en cualquier otra casa menos en esa, cuando Lesthar fue elegido para Slytherin fue un duro golpe para ella, pues él es el más parecido a ella físicamente y casi estaba 100 segura que entraría a Gryffindor pero eso no pasó, y papá que al parecer también dudaba de que quedara en Slytherin se quedó agradablemente sorprendido ante la noticia. A mi no me sorprendió Lesthar era idéntico a papá en su carácter que cualquiera de nosotros. **_

_**El primer niño fue llamado, era un chico pelirrojo de ojos miel, su nombre era muy raro, algo así como Alenka o Alek no recuerdo bien, pero sí recuerdo su apellido, Weasley, como el amigo de mi madre y a decir verdad se parecía mucho a él (debía de ser su hijo) excepto por sus ojos como fuera de este mundo. El sombrero seleccionador no tardó mucho en ponerlo en Gryffindor, la mesa aplaudió alegremente. Luego siguió Wendy Zabini quien quedó en Slytherin, su hermano la recibió con un caluroso abrazo. Después fue mi turno, subí muy segura a la silla donde me pusieron el sombrero, aun recuerdo las palabras exactas que resonaron en mi cabeza…**_

"_**Interesante, muy interesante... Tienes una gran energía…Veo un pasado oculto por el tiempo.**_

_**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**_

"_**Ya lo sabrás todo a su tiempo, por lo mientras nosé donde ponerte tienes muchas cualidades, eres valiente, inteligente, justa, astuta y también ambiciosa. **_

"_**Pero posees grandes conocimientos por eso creo que serás bien recibida en Ravenclaw…"**_

"_**No en Ravenclaw, no en ravenclaw"**_

"_**¿No en ravenclaw eh? Veo que prefieres seguir con la tradición de tu familia, esta bien te pondré en Slytherin, después de todo en Slytherin ha habido personas que aprenden mucho aunque tal vez no sea de la manera más amable… ¡SLYTHERIN!**_

_**Lesthar me recibió alegremente, me dijo que no esperaba menos de mi, y eso me hizo sentir bien, también Wendy y Bruce sonreían felices y me hicieron un lugar al lado de ellos.**_

_**Nosé que significaron todas esas cosas que me dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador pero definitivamente yo pertenezco a esta casa y a ninguna otra¡mi papá estará tan orgulloso¡Aquí encontraré lo que quiero!**_

_**Todo iba bien, el tal James resultó ser un Potter, y todos se quedaron asombrados al ver el parecido con su padre (excepto por sus ojos azul celeste y porque él no usaba lentes) a mi se me hizo un chico pedante y se me hacía tan tonto que todos se quedaran admirándolo, después de todo él no había hecho gran cosa todo lo había hecho su padre, ahora sabía porque a mi papá le caía tan mal su padre, si era igual que el hijo…El sombrero seleccionador lo puso en Gryffindor (era de esperarse).Finalmente le llego el turno a Max, estaba muy confiada en que en unos momentos el estaría sentado con nosotros, pero me equivoqué, el sombrero gritó¡Gryffindor! Y hubo un silencio en toda la sala seguido de murmullos, y es que todos estaban asombrados ¡un Malfoy en Gryffindor¡Imposible! Luego de unos momentos la mesa de los Gryffindor aplaudió. Lesthar y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos y luego volteamos a ver a Max esperando verlo decepcionado, triste e incluso enojado pero todo lo contrario Max estaba de lo más alegre y divertido incluso se sentó al lado de Potter y los dos platicaban animadamente junto con el pelirrojo Weasley, entonces comprendí que Max era muy diferente a Lesthar, a mi padre e incluso a mi, a pesar de ser mellizos, él era más amigable y menos ambicioso, valiente y noble como mi madre.**_

_**Aún así no puedo creer que no haya quedado en Slytherin, aún creo que es una equivocación¡el sombrero debió ponerlo en Slytherin por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy¡Como a mí!**_

_**Ya me cansé de escribir, será mejor que me duerme, ha sido demasiado por hoy.**_

* * *

**__**

_Querido James:_

_¡Tu padre y yo nos alegramos tanto de que hayas sido elegido para Gryffindor¡No podías haber entrado en mejor casa! Confieso que tenía miedo de que pudieses haber quedado en una casa tan fea como la de Slytherin porque a veces eres un poco presumido e incluso pedante (lo siento cielo pero es la verdad) pero estoy segura que estar en Gryffindor te hará madurar._

_No te metas en problemas James, por lo menos no muchos…_

_Atte. Tu ocupada madre._

_PD. Tu padre no pudo escribirte, esta de viaje, no me preguntes a donde, es secreto._

* * *

_Que tal mamá,_

_¡Siempre tan amorosa¡Cómo es eso de que creías que YO me quedaría en Slytherin! IMPOSIBLE¿ACASO NO SOY HIJO TUYO Y DE PAPA? Y como es eso de que mi papa esta en otra misión secreta ¡creía que las dejaría!_

_Te cuento algo que te alegrará, el primo Alenkor (jajaja) también está en Gryffindor conmigo y ¡somos compañeros de habitación! También he encontrado al hijo de una amiga tuya (la que se caso con el enemigo de papá y vive en una gran mansión), Maxwell Malfoy, también está en Gryffindor conmigo y somos compañeros de cuarto¡nos hemos hecho muy amigos también!_

_Bueno ya tengo clases, nos vemos luego ma_

_Atte. James D. Potter_

_PD. ¿Yo causar problemas mamá¿Por quién me tomas? _

* * *

_Querido Tomas:_

_¡Felicidades por haber entrado a Gryffindor¡Sabía que no podías estar en otra casa que no fuera la de tu padre!_

_Tu madre también esta contenta, aunque no tanto como yo, por supuesto. Te envío algunos autógrafos de los Chudley Canons (vienen más míos) para que se los regales a tus amigos._

_Espero que estés en el equipo de Gryffindor como yo, ahh olvidaba que los de primero aun no pueden entrar en el equipo (aunque tal vez tu puedes ser una excepción) bueno ya será el próximo año. ¡No olvides prepararte mientras tanto!_

_Atte. Ronald Weasley_

_PD. Tu madre no pudo escribirte porque esta muy ocupada investigando sobre una extraña planta llamada neuroradimantus (creo) Te envía saludos._

* * *

_¡Gracias Papá!_

_¡Sabía que estarías orgulloso! También esta conmigo el primo James y el hijo de una amiga tuya, Maxwell, los dos se han vuelto mis mejores amigos y les encantarán los autógrafos que me enviaste. _

_Aquí todos me dicen Alenkor, dicen que me queda más que Tomas, yo creo que lo hacen para hacerme enojar, pero ya me acostumbre…_

_Salúdame a mamá, que te vaya bien el próximo juego._

_Atte. Tomas Weasley_

_PD. La planta se llama neurodimantus._

* * *

_Querida Hermione:_

_Nosé si lo sepas y si lo sabes ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ANTES? Pero tu hijo Maxwell ha sido seleccionado para entrar en Gryffindor, ASÍ COMO LO OYES ¡UN MALFOY EN GRYFFINDOR! Sinceramente nunca lo creí de Max, no te ofendas pero es el más parecido a su padre, todavía era más creíble de Lesthar que se parece más a ti (ya sabes el cabello castaño ondulado excepto por los ojos grises). En fin ¡te felicitó! Sé lo que significa para ti que uno de tus hijos haya entrado a la casa a la que perteneciste (¡y yo también!) James, Alenkor y Max se han hecho grandes amigos¡el trío maravilla regresa¿No es genial? Bueno tal vez no para Snape, y tal vez se meterán en algunos líos, pero ¡nada fuera de lo normal!_

_Ups, creo que esta saliendo humo de la cocina, debo irme Herm, espero que nos podamos ver un día de estos._

_Atte. Ginny (un ama de casa en peligro inminente)_

* * *

_¡Hola Ginny!_

_No sabes qué feliz me has hecho con la noticia, Max no me ha escrito nada, pero no me sorprende, no escribe nada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, apenas a llenado 2 páginas del diario que le regalé ¿puedes creerlo¡tan solo dos páginas! _

_Me sorprendió mucho tu noticia, yo tampoco me lo esperaba de él, tal vez de Lucy (¿en qué casa habrá quedado?) pero de Max, definitivamente no¡oh no¡Draco se morirá cuando se lo cuente! Él estaba seguro de que Max quedaría en Slytherin, jajaja, hace dos años se burló de mi cuando me vio decepcionada porque yo estaba muy segura de que Lesthar entraría en Gryffindor y ahora será mi oportunidad de vengarme, jajaja._

_Parece que el Sr. Randers me habla, ya sabes cómo es esto de ser periodista ¡las noticias están a la orden del día¡No tienes ni un minuto de paz¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar juntas el próximo lunes en el Caldero Chorreante? Tú pones la hora. Ya es hora de que me tome un día libre…_

_¡Gracias por la noticia Gin!_

_Atte. Hermione Malfoy (periodista en alerta roja)_

_PD. ¡El trío de oro vuelve¡Quién lo diría! Espero que no se metan en tantos líos como nosotros._

* * *

_Querida mamá:_

_Espero que estés bien y no muy ocupada, aunque sé que siempre lo estás, gracias por enviarme El Profeta, tu artículo sobre "Los duendes de Gringotts" me pareció de lo más interesante, nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado el trabajo que hacen. _

_Mis hermanos y yo estamos bien, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. ¡Todo es exactamente como me lo describiste! Supongo que estarás ansiosa de saber en que casa he sido elegida y es que no creo que te agrade mucho…, estoy en Slytherin, papá está contento con la noticia le acabo de mandar una carta y me ha enviado una caja llena de ¡dulces de Honeydukes!.No le mencione que Max quedó en Gryffindor, creo que se enojará, confío en que tú sabrás como decírselo._

_He hecho una amiga, Wendy, la hermana de Bruce Zabini, Lesthar me ha enseñado todos los secretos de la sala común de Slytherin y me ha dicho que quizá pondría entrar al ¡equipo de quidditch de Slytherin!_

_Procuraré escribirte seguido. Besos._

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy._

_PD. He escrito en mi diario como me pediste._

* * *

_¡Hola Lucy!_

_Me alegra que estés bien, confieso que no esperaba que entraras en Slytherin, yo… me alegro que estés contenta, te felicito._

_Que bueno que te haya gustado mi artículo._

_Te quiere tu mamá._

_PD. Te agradezco que me escribas._

* * *

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Con mucho trabajo amor¡Deberías de dejarlo¡No tienes necesidad de trabajar¡Somos millonarios! Ya se que me vas a decir que no quieres ser unainútil y que ser periodista es parte de tu vida¿pero piénsalo quieres? Podrías quedarte tranquila en tu casa, descansando con un buen jugo de calabaza…linda visión¿no?_

_Lucilla acaba de mandarme una carta ¡Se ha quedado en Slytherin¡Sabía que era una Malfoy! A pesar de todas las ideas que le metías a la cabeza (escribe en tu diario preciosa) ha demostrado que es toda una Malfoy. Se que no estarás muy contenta pero debes de admitirlo te he ganado las dos veces, jaja. Estoy seguro que Max se ha quedado también en Slytherin pero aun no lo he confirmado por lo que no quiero adelantar MI VICTORIA._

_Hoy iremos a celebrar, te daré el gusto de escoger el lugar…_

_Tu querido esposo,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_Querido Draco:_

_Siento desilusionarte amor pero el que ríe al último ríe mejor, jajaja, Max es todo un Gryffindor, si no has visto mal MAX ES UN GRYFFINDOR, y ¡con gusto iremos a celebrarlo! Ah, se me olvidaba contarte que se ha hecho muy amigo de James Potter y de Alenkor Weasley, parece que son el nuevo ¡trío maravilla¿no te parece fantástico amor? _

_En cuanto a Lucy puede que este en Slytherin pero ella siempre seguirá siendo la niña inteligente y sensata de siempre ha si que ¡no cantes victoria donde no la hay!_

_Espero que no te de un paro cardiaco…_

_Atte. Tu dulce esposa, Hermione._

_PD. ¡Ni sueñes que dejaré mi trabajo!_

* * *

_¿QUEEEEE? MAX EN SLYTHERIN, NO LO PUEDO CREER, DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO¡ES MI VIVA IMAGEN¿ES UNA BROMA CIERTO? SI ESTAS BROMEANDO HERMIONE DEBO DECITE QUE NO ES GRACIOSO. LE LLAMARÉ A MCGONAGALL, EL SOMBRERO DEBE DE ESTAR DEFECTUOSO¡ES IMPOSIBLE¡AMIGO DE POTTER Y WEASLEY!_

_ATTE. UN MUY FURIOSO MALFOY_

_PD. ¡DEBES HABER ESCUCHADO MAL HERMIONE!_

* * *

_Maxwell:_

_Necesito saber en ¿qué casa te quedaste¿Fue en slytherin verdad?_

_Respondeme de inmediato._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_¡Hola papá!_

_Te equivocas papá, me quede en Gryffindor¡mamá está tan emocionada, me ha mandado un montón de cosas que ella tenía cuando asistía a Hogwarts. Me dijo algo del trío maravilla pero creo que exagera, James y Alek nos acabamos de conocer. _

_Espero que no estés decepcionado…Tengo que irme, es hora de comer_

_¡Que estés bien! _

_Atte. Maxwell Malfoy_

* * *

**Diario de la Familia Malfoy**

**1 de septiembre de 1930**

_**¡Diablos¡Debo de estar demasiado mal para escribir en este tonto diario por voluntad propia! Confieso que este no es mi día. Acabo de llegar de "celebrar" con Hermione nuestra mutua "victoria", fue como si nosotros también volviéramos a Hogwarts… estuvimos toda la cena echándonos lodo mutuamente. Al final me sentí mal, creo que me pase un poco. Ahora mismo ella se fue enfurruñada a su habitación, mientras que yo he optado por desahogarme un poco en el bar y en eso me acordé de este estúpido diario y decidí escribir para desahogarme. **_

_**La noticia de que Max no esta en Slytherin me afectó mucho y ¿a quién no? Es como si ¡yo hubiera entrado en gryffindor! Hermione dice que no es para tanto y que me lo he tomado demasiado a pecho, que debería de estar orgulloso…lo cierto es que yo no la veo tan orgullosa de Lucilla, como dice que esta.**_

_**Intente reclamarle a McGonagall, le dije que algo debía de estar mal con el Sombrero pero solo saque un buen sermón de su parte, como los viejos tiempos.**_

_**Espera, creo que escucho que alguien se ríe ¡es Hermione¡Se esta riendo de mi! Bueno al menos ya me habla… Después de todo no eres tan malo diario… **_

_**Pero que tonto soy ¡agradeciéndole a un diario¡Debo de estar muy mal!**_

_**Ya me voy a la cama, después de todo creo que sí dormiré en mi habitación.**_


	3. Cuatro años después

**¡Hola Chicos!**

Antes no lo especifiqué pero mi fan fic esta escrito con tipo cartas, diarios y mensajes que los personajes principales escriben, espero que les guste y quiero agradecer a: luna felton, meilin malfoy y sakura granger por animarme a continuar este fan fic¡Gracias chicos¡Espero que disfruten de los siguientes capítulos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cuatro años después.**

**Diario de Maxwell Malfoy.**

**1 de septiembre de 1934**

_**Si estoy escribiendo en este momento es porque mi mamá me hizo prometer antes de regresar a Hogwarts que por lo menos escribiría una vez en el año y creo que hoy tengo material suficiente como para llenar una hoja y dejar mi diario por un buen tiempo…**_

_**Hoy fue el día en que se seleccionó a los de primer año, a la única que conocía es a la hermana de James, Lily Potter; una chica bajita, pelirroja de ojos verdes (igualita a su madre excepto por los ojos verdes de su padre). Quedó en Gryffindor como era de esperarse, James estaba muy feliz.**_

_**La directora McGonagall nombró a los premios anuales de este año quienes resultaron ser mi hermano Lesthar y una chica de Ravenclaw a la que yo siempre había visto en la biblioteca con una montaña de libros tapándola. Lesthar ni siquiera fingió sorpresa, supongo que se lo esperaba, a muchos no les gusto que el premio anual fuera de Slytherin pero yo me alegre, a pesar de todo es mi hermano. En Slytherin hicieron todo un alboroto, Lesthar se veía orgulloso, tal y como lo está papá cuando las cosas salen como él quiere. En parte también me entristecí porque desde que entré a Gryffindor nos hemos distanciado mucho, el odia a mis amigos y cuando era prefecto no dejaba de ponerles castigos incluso llego a castigarme varias veces a mi. **_

_**Yo tuve la sorpresa de ser nombrado prefecto este año, también Lucilla t¡mamá estaba tan feliz cuando vio nuestras insignias! que hasta escribió un artículo sobre ellas…**_

**_James fue nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ahora que Albert Wood se fue. Todo el equipo (incluidos por supuesto Alektom y yo) está muy contento, pues saben que James lo hará muy bien. (No por nada su padre también fue capitán y un gran buscador como lo es ahora James) También me divierte haber descubierto a James escribiendo en su diario, jajaja, supongo que siguió mi consejo; le dije que debería de escribir todo lo que hacía por si algún día le pedían contar "sus memorias"¡no creí que se la creyera¡Lo decía de broma¡el muy presumido se la creyó¡a veces me sorprendo de que no haya quedado en Slytherin, él dice que estuvo a punto de ser una víbora más sino hubiese sido porque el Sombrero creyó que él no era ambicioso, tampoco deseaba fama (bueno tal vez solo un poco) solo era presumido ( creo que tiene razón)._**

**_Me siento un poco mal por Alektom se que el esperaba ser el próximo capitán de Gryffindor pero a pesar de que es un buen guardián (como su padre) no es muy buen estratega. _**

**_Cambiando de tema el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es Louis Fontaine, un vampiro proveniente de Francia, se me hace muy raro que la profesora Mc Gonagall le haya dado el puesto a un vampiro, mi papá me ha dicho que son peligrosos, pero como mamá dice: "McGonagall sabe lo que hace",espero que tenga razón…a James parece agradarle la idea de tener un vampiro como profesor._**

_**Si también la vi a ella, tan bella como siempre y tan lejana a la vez, debo de olvidarme de ella cuanto antes, lo malo es que nosé como hacerlo…**_

**_Creo que me he pasado de cursi esta vez, lo bueno es que nadie lo leerá, el hechizo que utilizó mi madre es contra metiches peligrosos. Por fortuna el de James no…jejeje. (es broma no lo leería, no soy tan curioso, además ¿qué cosa puede tener de interesante su diario, solo hablaría de todas las cosas "geniales" que él hace)_**

* * *

**__**

_Querido Tomas:_

_Se que ha quedado libre el puesto de capitán del equipo de quidditch¡estoy seguro que es ahora tuyo¡Felicidades¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

_Atte. Ronald Weasley._

* * *

_Hola papá:_

_El capitán del equipo de quidditch es James papá. Lo siento._

_Atte. Tomas Weasley._

* * *

_Oh, lo siento Tomas,_

_No te preocupes estoy seguro que eres un excelente guardián, además así tendrás más tiempo de entrenar tú, los capitanes siempre llevan la peor parte y se atrasan mucho en su entrenamiento propio. _

_Suerte en tu nuevo año, hijo_

_PD. Tu madre te manda un libro sobre bacterias._

* * *

_Lesthar:_

_¿Qué te puedo decir¡Estoy muy orgullos de ti! Ya sabía que serías Premio Anual¿quién más si no¿Qué es lo que quieres como premio? Pídeme lo que quieras._

_Tu madre esta tan emocionada que se ha puesto a llorar (¡mujeres!), me pide que te felicite por ella._

_Salúdame a tus hermanos y a Wendy también._

_Atte Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_Padre:_

_Gracias por tu felicitación y también la de mamá. En este momento no se me ocurre nada que pueda querer pero ya te avisaré más adelante…tal vez sea un repelente de babosas porque me ha tocado compartir mi nueva sala común con una espantosa Ravenclaw (literalmente), y es que ¡es tan fea! (su cabello es de un castaño dorado y siempre lo trae amarrado en un chongo como el de McGonagall, tiene unas gafas tan gruesas que apenas y se le ven los ojos…)_

_¡Gracias por los saludos!_

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy._

* * *

_Querida Lily:_

_¡Felicidades por haber quedado en Gryffindor! No esperábamos menos de ti. Tu hermano James te apoyará en todo lo que necesites, sabemos que te portarás muy bien. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo._

_Atte. Harry y Ginny Potter._

* * *

_Hola mama y papa:_

_Estoy bastante bien, en la escuela ¡todo es fantástico! Les escribiré si necesito algo¡Saludos!_

_Atte. Lily Potter_

_PD. ¿Sabían que James es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor?_

* * *

_**TIMOS**_

_**A todos los alumnos de 5° año se les recuerda**_

_**Que a finales de este curso les tocará presentar**_

_**Uno de los exámenes más importante de su **_

_**Carrera, así que los profesores los invitan **_

_**A prepararse desde el inicio de clases**_

_**Así les será más sencillo y evitaremos**_

_**Muchos colapsos nerviosos.**_

_**Atte. Directora McGonagall**_

* * *

****

_**Rondas nocturnas para los Prefectos de 5°**_

**_Lunes y miércoles: _**

**_8:00 a 9:00pm: Maxwell Malfoy y Amelié Nott. (Gryffindor)_**

**_9:00 a 10:00 pm: Nicolas Sanders y Rita Lisk (Ravenclaw)_**

**_Martes y jueves: _**

_**8:00 a 9:00pm: Jack Anderson y Betsy Abbot (Hufflepuff)**_

**_9:00 a 10:00pm: Mathew Flint y Lucilla Malfoy (Slytherin)_**

_**Viernes:**_

_**8:00 a 10:00pm: Premios anuales.**_

_**Todos deben cumplir sus rondas puntualmente de lo contrario se le quitará puntos a la casa que corresponde.**_

_**Atte. Director conjunto Severus Snape**_

****

****

**_

* * *

_**Se que este capítulo fue corto por eso les dejo otro...¡Espero sus reviews! 


	4. ¿Nuevo integrante?

**Capítulo 4¿Nuevo integrante?**

_Querido James:_

_¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Espero que bien, las últimas calificaciones no fueron muy buenas, tú puedes dar más así que espero que mejores. Cuida a tu hermana Lily. ¡Felicidades por ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, tu hermana me lo dijo¿por qué no nos contaste nada? Sé lo que significa para ti pero espero que seas humilde James, no me gusta que presumas con todos los demás._

_Cuídate y escribe más seguido a casa._

_Atte. Harry Potter_

_PD. Estaré fuera algunos días, el trabajo ya sabes._

* * *

_¡Hola papá!_

_¡Que milagro que me escribes! No tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos este verano, mamá dijo que habías recibido una llamada urgente del ministerio… Tal vez esta carta no la recibas dentro de mucho. _

_Pues si soy capitán del equipo de quidditch y no presumo por ello, a decir verdad ya me lo esperaba¿quién mejor que yo? (jajaja, no es cierto no te alarmes), no les avisé porque he estado ocupado, desde la primera clase los profesores comienzan a presionarnos por lo de los TIMOS ya sabes y apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir esta carta, esta vez trataré de sacar mejores calificaciones. _

_Espero poder verte en las vacaciones de navidad,_

_Atte. James Potter._

_PD. No te preocupes por Lily, se sabe cuidar sola._

* * *

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_

_**A TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH**_

_**DE SLYTHERIN SE LES INFORMA QUE EL CAPITÁN**_

_**LESTHAR MALFOY A DECIDO RENUNCIAR A CAUSA**_

_**DE SU ÚLTIMO NOMBRAMIENTO. **_

_**POR UNANIMIDAD Y TRASCENDENCIA EN EL EQUIPO**_

_**BRUCE ZABINI HA SIDO NOMBRADO NUEVO CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO.**_

_**ATTE. SEVERUS SNAPE.**_

_**JEFE DE LA CASA DE SLYTHERIN**_

* * *

_¡Que hay Lesthar!_

_¿Ocupado con la babosa Ravenclaw? Te sorprenderás al leer este recado que he dejado en tu puerta y es que desde que eres Premio Anual ya casi ni se te ve por las mazmorras y cuando te veo siempre estas de un humos que bueno… es mejor ni acercarse. Iré al grano¡me nombraron capitán del equipo de slytherin! Ya lo debes de saber, no me vendrían mal algunos consejos tuyos… ¡Gracias! Si no hubieras renunciado no hubiese tenido oportunidad…_

_Atte. Bruce_

_PD. Mi hermana pregunta si podrían verse mañana a las 5:00 en el lago._

* * *

_Bruce:_

_No tienes de que agradecerme, ha decir verdad, si tienes por que, jeje. Te llevas bien con el equipo y llevas más tiempo que los demás es lógico que te hayan escogido… Si he estado muy ocupado, esto de ser Premio Anual es horrible, y es aun peor pasar mi precioso tiempo con la babosa de Longbottom_

_Dile a tu hermana que no creo poder verla hoy, asuntos extraoficiales ¿tú me entiendes verdad Bruce?_

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy._

* * *

_Claro que si, prefiero que te diviertas con otra que con mi hermana, es demasiado joven para tus juegos…_

* * *

_**SE BUSCA**_

_**¿Eres atlético, entusiasta, amigable**_

_**y sobretodo un buen cazador?**_

_**¡Esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo!**_

_**Preséntate el próximo viernes **_

_**En el campo de quidditch a las 5:00pm.**_

_**Para realizar las pruebas correspondientes.**_

_**Si eres el mejor podrás pertenecer al **_

_**¡Equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor!**_

_**Atte. James Potter**_

_**Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch**_

* * *

_(Mensajes por papelitos encantados en la clase de pociones)_

_**James:** ¿Qué tal el letrero que puse en la sala común de Gryffindor? Bastante persuasivo¿no lo crees?_

_Alektom: Si creo que resultó bastante bien. ¿Crees que encontraremos a un cazador tan bueno como Finigan?_

_**James: **No lo sé, habrá que ver, aunque será difícil de superar. ¿Qué opina nuestro buscador estrella?_

_**Max: **Yo dudo que encontremos a uno tan bueno como él._

_Alektom:¿Es mi imaginación o Snape nos esta volteando a ver con mirada asesina?_

_**Max: **Será mejor que dejemos de escribir o nos descubrirá…_

* * *

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE:**

**(NO APTO PARA LOS QUE NO PUEDEN**

**SOSTENERSE POR MAS DE UN MINUTO EN LA ESCOBA)**

**El próximo viernes a las 6:00 pm se llevarán **

**A cabo las pruebas para elegir al nuevo**

**Buscador del equipo de quidditch. **

**A todos los interesados presentarse **

**Con su escoba (por lo menos una**

**Nimbus 2000) a la hora indicada.**

**Atte. Bruce Zabini**

**Capitán del Equipo de Qudittch**

* * *

(Mensajes por papelitos encantados en la clase de DCAO)

_Wendy: ¿Crees que a tu hermano le guste otra Lucilla?_

_**Lucilla: **No lo sé, él no acostumbra a hablarme de sus relaciones sentimentales._

_Wendy¡Pero lo conoces¡Dime si crees que haya alguien mejor que yo para él!_

_**Lucilla:** ¡Claro que no! No te preocupes Wendy mi hermano no es tonto y estoy segura que le agradas._

_Wendy: ¿Entonces porque no acepto mi cita?_

_**Lucilla:** Pues porque esta muy ocupado con lo de ser premio anual¿Bruce te lo dijo o no? _

_Wendy: Si pero puede que me engañe, para no hacerme daño._

_**Lucilla**¡Basta Wen! Te estas por tanto como una chica desesperada por un chico, y eso es lo último que debes hacer así que rela…_

* * *

_Srita Malfoy:_

_Me apena mucho el mal comportamiento que tuvo hoy en su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras¡no me lo esperaba de una prefecta! El Prof. Fontaine ha sido muy amable en no bajarle puntos a Slytherin por su comportamiento (cosa que yo hubiera hecho de inmediato) Solo le pide un trabajo, él le informará de qué se trata._

_Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse o corre el riesgo de ser relevada de su cargo._

_Atte. Jefe de Slytherin,_

_Severus Snape._

* * *

_Lesthar:_

_Espero que no estés muy ocupado porque necesito que me hagas un gran favor. He estado pensando en presentar las pruebas para buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, tú ya estuviste en ese puesto así que creo que me puedes ayudar. ¡Por favor!_

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD. Contesta cuanto antes no tengo mucho tiempo para prepararme._

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_¡Si que me sorprende tu carta! No imagine que tu estuvieras interesada en pertenecer al equipo, pero me alegro, cuanta conmigo, no tengo mucho tiempo pero haré un espacio¡me gustaría tanto que un Malfoy ocupara mi lugar!_

_Nuestra primera sesión empieza mañana a las 8:00, creo que puedo convencer a Longbottom de que haga la ronda sola…_

_Se puntual._

* * *

_Srita Malfoy:_

_Supongo que el Prof. Snape ha sido tan amable de informarle de su castigo, el trabajo me lo entregará el próximo lunes al finalizar la clase de DCAO, consistirá en una investigación a mano sobre las Artes Oscuras Profanas en la Edad Media, enfocado a los magos sin varita. No pido un mínimo de hojas, solo que este MUY completo. Le recomiendo que lo busque cuanto antes porque no será fácil encontrarlo._

_Atte. Louis Fontaine._

_Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor_

* * *

_**Diario de Wendy Zabini**_

_**10 de septiembre de 1934**_

_**Querido Diario :**_

**_¡Soy tan miserable¿Por qué sus ojos no son para mi ¡Yo que lo quiero como a nadie¡Que daría todo por él!_**

_**No importa lo que digan estoy convencido que él quiere a otra y voy a averiguar quien es ella, y cuando lo sepa haré hasta lo imposible porque él se de cuenta que yo soy mejor que ella.**_

_**Sé que Lucy dice que no debo de exagerar ¿pero qué sabe ella¡nunca se ha enamorado de nadie¡No puede entenderme!. Siento que la hayan castigado por mi culpa ¡ese tonto Prof. Fontaine, a decir verdad es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos tan negros y profundos que hipnotizan, su cabello castaño oscuro brilla de una forma increíble, su piel tan blanca, tan pálida, y sus labios rojos, se ven ¡tan suaves, y ¡qué facciones tan finas!. Sería perseguido por todas las alumnas de Hogwarts si no fuese un vampiro¡lástima! Aunque claro que yo no quiero a ningún otro que no sea Lesthar. Él y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ya lo verás querido diario, como un día te doy la sorpresa de escribir que Lesthar y yo somos novios, ya lo verás…**_

* * *

Enlos primeros capítulos apenas empiezo a dar una introducción a los personajes y a las relaciones entre estos, asi que no se desesperen pronto vendran cosas divertidas... 


	5. Una prueba muy esperada

Katalau: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gsute mi fic! Tenía algunas dudas sobre escribirlo de esta manera pero quise hacerlo de una manera diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados asi que espero que de resultados. Je, je, lo del nombre, se me ocurrio tratando de pensar "como Pansy" pero no soy muy buena poniendo nombre asi que no te fijes, ja, ja.

Alejamoto Diethel: Gracias por la sugerencia de la letra y subrayado, no lo había notado, lo cambiaré en los siguientes capitulos. Que bien que te guste, actualizare seguido.

Sakura Granger: ¡Hola! Que bien que me hayas escrito otra vez, tomaré en cuenta lo de más acción tal vez no hay mucha porque es el principio pero ya verás que más adelante se pone mas entretenido. Siempre es por cartas, anuncios, diarios, papelitos y en general cosas que escriben los personajes de la historia. Espero tu opnión sobre el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste este capítulo, no olviden escribirme su opinión...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una prueba muy esperada.**

_Querida Mamá:_

_¿Cómo has estado¿Cómo está papá? He leído todos tus artículos, son muy buenos, en especial el de "El unicornio sin alas". Te escribo porque se me ha presentado un problema, verás tengo una tarea algo difícil, ya sabes los TIMOS, ponen más estrictos a los profesores, el Pro. De DCAO nos ha dejado un trabajo especial sobre "Las Artes Oscuras Profanas en la Edad Media (enfocado a las brujas sin varita). He buscado como loca en la biblioteca y nada¿podrías hacerme el favor de investigar por mí?_

_¡Gracias mamá!_

_Atte. Lucilla _

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_¡ESTOY TAN MOLESTA CONTIGO¡ESCRIBIRME PARA QUE TE HAGA LA TAREA¡NUNCA LO CREÍ DE TI¡QUE UTILIZARÁS A TU PROPIA MADRE¡SI NO TE MANDO UN VOCIFERADOR ES POR CONSIDERACIÓN A LOS OÍDOS DE LOS DEMÁS¡NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIRME PARA UNA COSA ASÍ¡BUSCA EN LA BIBLIOTECA! ESTOY MUY SEGURA QUE LO ENCONTRARÁS…_

_ATTE. TU MUY DECEPCIONADA MADRE_

* * *

_¿Lista Lucilla? En unas cuantas horas será tu prueba, no te pongas nerviosa, no pienses en nada más que en la snitch, recuérdalo…_

_Atte. Lesthar_

_PD. No podré estar ahí para verte aun así te deseo suerte. (Asuntos de premio anual)_

* * *

_**Diario de James Potter**_

_**17 de septiembre de 1934**_

_**¡Qué tal Higgins!**_

_**Has estado guardado demasiado tiempo ¿no? Pero esta vez te escribo para contarte algo ¡genial¡Hoy fueron las pruebas para elegir al nuevo cazador de gryffindor! Y debo decir que no pudieron salir mejor…**_

_**Las pruebas eran muy sencillas: La primera consistía en evadir a los cazadores del equipo contrario y anotar (Ryan y Matt no se las pusieron nada fácil). En la segunda él jugador aprueba tenía que evadir unas cuantas bludgers antes de tirar y anotar (¡Max y Clark se lucieron!). Por último los cazadores del equipo contrario tratarían de quitarle la quaffle y el jugador aprueba tenía que durar por lo menos 1 minuto sin que se la quitarán.**_

_**Hubo de todo, jugadores que reprobaron de inmediato la primera (Alektom fue muy difícil de anotar), jugadores que fueron brutalmente golpeados por la quaffle y jugadores que apenas y duraron 5 segundo con la pelota en su poder, pero finalmente encontré a algunos prospectos uno es Cormac McLaggen, que aunque anotó solo la primera, evadió muy bien las bludgers y duró exactamente un minuto con la pelota, pero Darcy Vant anotó las dos pero fue golpeado por una bludger y duró solo medio minuto con la pelota. Quedamos que lo decidiríamos por votación y así será, después lo enunciaré para ¡cuanto antes entrenar!**_

_**Ciertamente hubo algo que me sorprendió hoy en el campo de quidditch y es que al finalizar nuestras pruebas para cazador siguieron las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin para buscador, yo no tenía intención de verlas, pero Max y Tomas habían escondido mi escoba y yo la estaba buscando detrás de unos arbustos cuando sin darme cuenta ellos ya estaban ahí realizando las pruebas y yo me quedé ahí viéndolas sin que nadie se diera cuenta¡se que hice mal, pero no pude aguantarme las ganas! No creo que el que las haya visto sea tan grave¿o si? Después de todo no pienso decírselo a nadie y no puedo sacar ventaja puesto que no los vi jugar.**_

_**Solo tenían una sola prueba: atrapar la snitch en el menor tiempo posible, esquivando las bludgers que los golpeadores te mandaban directamente. (Algo grotesco en mi opinión).**_

_**Muchos resultaron gravemente heridos, incluso los fortachones de 7°, hasta entonces nadie había atrapado la snitch en menos de media hora sin ser herido. El que había superado mejor la prueba era Mathew Flint, el prefecto de 5°, pero la verdad era que no me llegaba ni a los talones. Todos creyeron que finalmente él sería el elegido cuando apareció una chica de largo cabello rubio - dorado, amarrado en una colita de caballo, ojos grises azulados, en resumen bastante guapa, no reconocí quien era en un principio hasta que vi su escoba una Saeta de Fuego 3D, y me dije que solo alguien muy rico y cuyo padre fuera el dueño de la más grande industria de escobas en Gran Bretaña, es decir, un Malfoy podía tener una escoba como esa, y entonces me di cuenta que se trataba de Lucilla Malfoy, la hermana de Max. Ella es igual de insoportable y sangrona que su hermano Lesthar, totalmente diferente a Max, me pude dar cuenta de eso desde la primera vez que la conocí en el bote de primer año, se porto tan fría e indiferente... En fin continuo mi historia… al llegar Zabini le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa burlona, le insistió para que no lo intentara le dijo que era demasiado peligroso para niñas, a ella no pareció importarle e insistió en hacer la prueba, yo al igual que Zabini dudé que si quiera supiese agarrar la escoba, pensé que todo era un plan para conquistar a Zabini o a alguien del equipo. Debo de admitir que me quede sin palabras cuando terminó la prueba, no había tardado mas que 15 minutos en tomar la snitch y ¡sin ningún rasguño, el equipo de Slytherin se quedó tan sorprendido como yo, y después la recibieron con aplausos y abrazos, había sido elegida como buscadora.**_

_**Con esto no quiere decir que sea mejor que yo, puede que sea la mejor buscadora de Slytherin, aún mejor incluso que su hermano, pero debe de ser gracias a la escoba, si ella volara en una Saeta de Fuego normal apuesto a que no hubiese tenido tanta suerte…**_

_**¡El primer partido es contra Slytherin y estoy seguro que venceremos!**_

* * *

_¡Felicidades Lucilla¡Sabía que lo harías! Bruce me dijo que estuviste impresionante. ¡Eres toda una Malfoy!_

_Atte. Lesthar._

* * *

_¡Gracias Lesthar! Tú me ayudaste mucho. Te debo una._

_Atte. Lucilla_

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_Debo decir que estuviste impresionante en la prueba de ayer y me da gusto tener a una buscadora tan buena como tú. El equipo esta feliz de tenerte entre nosotros (a pesar de que eres la única mujer), estamos seguros que ahora sí tenemos todo para vencer._

_El entrenamiento será los Martes y Jueves de 7 a 9pm, no interfiere con tus rondas de prefecta, así que te espero en el campo de quidditch puntualmente desde este martes._

_Atte. Bruce Zabini_

_Capitán del equipo de Slytherin._

* * *

_¡Que tal Lucilla!_

_Hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿cierto? Supongo que has estado tan ocupada como yo con los TIMOS y las rondas de prefectos…_

_Pero somos hermanos, y no solo eso sino que somos mellizos, no creo que el estar en diferentes casas (más bien casa contrarias) deba distanciarnos. Tal vez no te agrade mucho que hablemos en las clases que nos tocan juntos (Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) pero ¿Qué tal por carta¿No crees que ya sea suficiente de peleas entre hermanos por tonterías? Tal vez a Lesthar no le agrade mucho la idea pero sé que tú tienes una mente más abierta. Piénsalo ¿quieres?_

_Atte. Tu hermano Max._

* * *

_Hola Max, creí que estabas muy enojado…_

_Pero esta bien Max, creo que tienes razón, después de todo somos hermanos y de niños nos divertíamos mucho juntos, así que creo que podemos darnos una oportunidad…_

_Puedo empezar diciéndote, algo que me hace muy feliz en estos momentos¡soy la nueva buscadora del equipo de quidditch de slytherin! Lesthar me ayudó a entrenar y pasé la prueba sin problemas¡estaba tan contento que hasta me regaló su escoba!_

_Lo malo es que la próxima semana con las rondas de prefectos los entrenamientos y el trabajo especial que me dejó el Prof. Fontaine¡no voy a tener tiempo ni para respirar! _

_Pero ya saldré de esto¿a ti cómo te va?_

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD. No me molesta que nos hablemos entre clase pero no con tus amigos enfrente ¿comprendes?_

* * *

_¡Que tal Lucy!_

_Me alegro mucho por ti ¡Felicidades! Aunque debo decir que no creí que te interesara tanto el quidditch…_

_El trabajo de Fontaine es ¿el que te dejó por mandarte papelitos con Zabini? Sea lo que sea no descuides tu trabajo, se ve que el profesor es de armas tomar…_

_Yo no he hecho nada nuevo, ya sabes me he metido en un par de líos en Pociones, estoy hasta la coronilla de deberes y espero con ansia las vacaciones, pero fuera de eso nada de nada._

_Por cierto no pensé que Lesthar tuviese tiempo para entrenarte¿cómo le hizo? Yo apenas y puedo con los deberes de prefectos y los mios…_

_Atte. Max_

_PD. Te entiendo perfectamente._

* * *

_¿Qué hay Max?_

_Pues yo también creí que no me iba a entrenar, con eso de que casi no se le ve ya por las mazmorras, pero tal parece que le alegro mucho saber que yo quería su puesto aún recuerdo sus palabras: "Me gustaría tanto que un Malfoy ocupara mi lugar…" Entrenamos todos los días, ya algo tarde lo confieso, por suerte Flitch ni su gata nos atraparon nunca._

_Sus entrenamientos eran muy duros, recuerdo que cada mañana despertaba muy adolorida…Me ponía a atrapar la snitch cada vez más rápido y el me lanzaba cocos mientras tanto, uno me llegó a pegar en la cabeza y tuve que utilizar el hechizo que mi mamá utilizaba de pequeños cuando nos salían chipotes…Fueron varías rutinas así hasta que logré atrapar la snitch sin un rasguño exactamente en 15 min. ¿Puedes creerlo? Apuesto que ni tú amigo Potter ha tenido ese record…_

_¿Cómo es eso de que no creías que me interesara tanto el quidditch si cuando éramos pequeños solo jugábamos a eso?_

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD. No te preocupes por Fontaine, lo tengo todo controlado, además me pudo haber ido peor…_

* * *

¡Que les pareció chicos! 

¿Qué tal las habilidades de buscadora de Lucilla¿Se parece a su padre, no?Pero también tienealgo de Hermione, es como la mezcla de ambos. Lesthar si que es igualito a Draco y Max tiene el caracter de Hermione...en cuanto a James se parece mucho a su abuelo¿ustedes que opinan?

En el siguiente capítulo habrá muchos misterios, lean muy bien todo porque todas las cosas que nuestros personajes escriben son muy importantes para revelarlos...

¡Espero sus reviews!


	6. Secretos

¡Que tal chicos! Aqui les va otro capítulo...pero no se emocionen mucho, aún no llega el partido Gryff & Sly, aún así es un capítulo muy interesante ...

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El Secreto**

_**IMPORTANTE**_

_**¿Qué tal esta hoy en la sala de gryffindor?**_

_**¿Quieren saber quién será el nuevo cazador?**_

_**Por unanimidad el equipo de gryffindor **_

_**A decidido que será…**_

_**Cormac McLaggen**_

_**A todos los integrantes del equipo**_

_**Se les informa que el entrenamiento**_

_**Serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes de **_

_**6 a 7:30 pm en el campo**_

_**De quidditch.**_

_**¡Empezamos desde este hoy!**_

_**¡Ánimo equipo!**_

_**Atte. James Potter**_

_**Capitán del equipo de Griffindor.**_

* * *

_Hola Lucy_

_Sobre lo anterior es que últimamente no te había notado tan interesada como antes. Perdona si no te escribo en varios días pero voy a tener un duro entrenamiento de quidditch esta semana, James es tan estricto (aunque excelente entrenador y el mejor buscador que he visto) que no permitirá ningún retardo y mucho menos una falta. Ya sabes como es esto…_

_Atte. Max._

* * *

_Si te comprendo, ese pedante de Potter… nosé como lo soportas y ¿cómo puedes decir que es un gran buscador¡Deberías de verme a mí! Haya tú y tus amistades… Yo también estaré algo ocupada, pero trataré de escribirte._

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD: Me alegro que ya no estemos tan distanciados como antes._

* * *

_Hola Papá:_

_Nosé si ya hayas regresado de "la misión secreta del ministerio" pero me gustaría que estuvieras en mi primer partido de quidditch como capitán… Es este sábado 25. Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, pero si no puedes lo comprenderé…_

_Atte. James Potter._

* * *

_Hola mamá:_

_Espero que ya no estés enojada por lo de la otra vez, reconozco que me equivoqué…Ya entregué el trabajo, en realidad era un castigo por estarme mandado papelitos con Wendy en la clase de DCAO, siento no habértelo dicho antes._

_Atte. Lucilla._

_PD- Soy la nueva buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin_

* * *

_Querida Wendy:_

_Nosé como decirte esto, hasta cierto punto creo que estoy loco por escribirte esto, pero ya no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados…_

_Nos conocemos pero nunca he podido hablar más contigo por algunas circunstancias que si las supieras se te harían muy obvias._

_Me agradas y por eso quiero pedirte que me permitas conocerte por lo menos a través de cartas._

_Atte. Tu admirador anónimo_

_PD. Se que suena algo cursi pero yo no tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas._

* * *

_A mi admirador anónimo:_

_Comprendo perfectamente como te sientes, tengo la ligera sospecha de saber quien eres, pero no quiero presionarte…Me alegra que te hayas animado a escribirme aunque confieso que me has dejado sin palabras._

_Me encantaría platicar contigo por este medio y después quizá te animarás a platicar conmigo directamente, yo esperaré pacientemente._

_Atte. Wendy Zabini._

* * *

_Querida Lucilla:_

_Me asombra lo que me acabas de confesar y a pesar de la gravedad… me alegra que me hayas dicho la verdad. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, no te voy a decir que no te voy a regañar porque te estaría mintiendo pero siempre buscaré lo mejor para ti y tus hermanos._

_Pero ya no hablemos más de esto¿ya viste que me han cambiado a la sección de noticias? Es una sección con más acción, stress y ocupaciones pero creo que tengo más proyección aquí que en la sección cultural, estaré más metida en cuestiones del ministerio donde siempre hay algo de que hablar, espero tu opinión sobre mis artículos, como siempre pequeña._

_Tú padre y yo iremos a tu primer partido de quidditch ¡estamos tan emocionados! (tu padre esta más alegre, hasta se ríe¿puedes creerlo?) Espero que no te moleste que Lesthar nos haya contado antes, no te habíamos dicho nada porque creíamos que tú no querías que supiéramos…_

_Atte. Tu mamá._

* * *

_**Las Artes Oscuras en la Edad Media**_

_**(Las Brujas sin varita)**_

_**Las brujas y brujos de la Europa medieval y hasta el siglo XVII organizaban actos de brujería denominados aquelarres, reuniones en las que participaban brujas en su mayoría y en las que intervenía el Demonio como líder del acto. Considerado como vicario del Diablo, muchos de sus fieles más ingenuos le trataban como si fuera el mismísimo Diablo. Tradicionalmente se le representaba vestido de negro o con disfraz de macho cabrío, ciervo u otros animales con cornamentas. El grupo se reunía una o dos veces por semana en lo que generalmente constituía una reunión local. En estos actos las brujas llevaban a cabo supuestamente ritos de culto al Demonio, informaban de sus actividades y preparaban las próximas intervenciones a realizar en la comunidad.**_

**_Otras reuniones regionales, denominadas shabats —al parecer, acto provocativo hacia el shabat judío-cristiano—, congregaban probablemente a centenares, a veces miles de alegres asistentes, incluyendo los brujos y sus neófitos. El lugar de reunión más famoso de la Europa antigua y medieval fue Brocken, el pico más alto de los montes Harz en Alemania, donde transcurre la impresionante escena del shabat descrita en el Fausto de Goethe (un libro de literartura muggle). Los dos más importantes se celebraban en la noche del 30 de abril (noche de Walpurgis) y del 31 de octubre (Halloween, víspera del Día de Todos los Santos). También se celebraban en las noches del 31 de julio (Fiesta de la Cosecha) y 1 de febrero (víspera de la Candelaria)._**

_**El shabat comenzaba con la iniciación de los neófitos y la ceremonia incluía prestar juramento de obediencia al Diablo, firmando con él pactos de sangre y profanando crucifijos y otros objetos sagrados; asignar un espíritu ayudante bajo la forma de gato, ratón, comadreja, sapo u otro animal pequeño, que actuara de sirviente del brujo, y realizar diversos actos obscenos de obediencia al Diablo y su vicario. A la ceremonia de iniciación le seguía un acto de culto general que, con frecuencia, incluía una misa negra, parodia de la misa católica que rendía culto a Satán (ver Satanismo), y que finalizaba en danzas.**_

_**Por supuesto que ahora se sabe que estas solo eran invenciones muggles y que las verdaderas brujas sin varita no realizaban actos como estos sino que los muggles los interpretaban de esta forma por su cultura religiosa de la época. Sin embargo no se conoce mucho acerca de lo que este tipo de brujas hacía en realidad incluso magos expertos en el tema niegan su existencia rotundamente, por lo que las brujas sin varita se ha convertido en un mito.**_

_**Festividades muggles.**_

* * *

_(Papelitos en la clase de adivinación)_

_**Wendy**¿Qué te parece la carta¡Estoy segura que es de Lesthar!_

_Lucilla: No lo sé Wen, Lesthar no acostumbra a mandar cartitas…_

_**Wendy:** Pues claro que no, no lo hace con cualquiera, pero obviamente yo soy especial para él._

_Lucilla: Si tú lo dices…_

* * *

_**Diario de A. Tommas Weasley**_

_**20 de septiembre de 1934**_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_**A decir verdad yo no acostumbro a hacer esto, se me hace cosa de niñas pero como James y Max lo hacen, no vi nada malo en intentarlo yo. James dice que le gusta rememora sus más divertidos recuerdos con el solo hecho de leer a Higgins (el nombre de su diario), dice que es como si fuera otro más de nosotros…**_

… _**la verdad es que nose qué escribir, mi vida es tan normal: he ido a clases, he tenido un montonal de deberes, me he desvelado por las prácticas de quidditch y aún sigo tratando leer cada día el libro de "Experimentos mágicos para los experentisanamientos" que me regaló mi mamá el año pasado.**_

_**Yo no tengo secretos que escribir, todo se los he dicho a James y Max (y los pocos que me quedaban los han descubierto por sí mismos) aunque por lo visto ellos si que tienen secretos, justo esta mañana vi a James muy temprano en la sala común escribiendo, no me he equivocado¡James escribiendo a las 5:00am! No me pude aguantar la curiosidad así que me acerque sin hacer ruido hacia donde estaba, él estaba tan entretenido que ni se dio cuenta que yo estaba detrás de él, entonces pude ver que su pluma tenía un hechizo porque la letra que salía de ella no era la de James sino de… alguien más, me resulta familiar pero no logró saber aun de quién es. Luego de que pudiese saber más, James se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de él y tapó enseguida en la carta y me dijo que le estaba escribiendo a su padre, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y misterioso como para escribirle a su padre, así que yo no le creí pero tampoco le dije nada, porque conociendo a James, de seguro se saldría por la lateral, como lo hace cuando algún profesor lo regaña en clase…**_

_**Creo que para ser la primera vez que escribo en un diario no estuvo tan aburrido, claro que no escribí acerca de mi precisamente…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado en este capítulo hay muchos misterios que más adelante se van descubriendo...

¿Quién creen que sea el admirador secreto de Wendy? Espero sus reviews, a ver quien le atina...

En el próximo capítulo se verá quien es el mejor buscador ¿James o Lucilla?

Les contesto sus reviws pasados...

**Montse:** ¡Bienvenida a mi fan fic¡Gracias por dejar tu review! Me alegra saber que te guste mi manera de escribir esta historia porque tenía mis dudas sobre si sería bueno escribir así, pero creo que a todos les ha agradado (por lo menos a los que me han dejado reviews).

**Luna Felton:** Gracias por escribirme de nuevo, espero tu opinión sobre el siguiente capítulo, por cierto ya estoy leyendo tus historias¡son muy buenas!

Alejamoto: Si creo que James debe de conseguirse una buena escoba pero desafortunadamente padece de exceso de confianza…Que buena tu pregunta de los años, la verdad es que le puse 1934 porque siempre imagine que como los magos se vestían con túnicas y muy de la edad media le quitaría su toque si lo ponía en un año como el del 2014 además cuando leía los libros siempre se me hizo la idea como que Harry Potter vivía aun en el S XX, por las descripciones de tía Petunia y tío Vernon entre otras.

**Rolita:** ¡Bienvenida a mi fanfic! Max es muy lindo, al principio pense en darle la personalidad de Draco pero después cambie de opinión porque pensé que sería divertido ver a un hijo de Draco casi idéntico a su padre con una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la de él, jajaja. Espero que disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos y me des tu opinión sobre este.

**Kmi-diggory:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Te invito a seguir leyendo el fanfic…

**Sakura- granger:** ¡Que gusto me da ver otra vez tu review! Una vez más gracias por dejar tu opinión. El capítulo anterior es bastante interesante e importante, ya verás lo que sigue después¡espero tu opinión, como siempre!


	7. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, perdonen pero no esta vez no tengo mucho tiempo para contestárselos pero aprecio mucho sus opiniones, ahi les va el otro capítulo...!**

**Ah y por cierto solo Victoria Malfoy le atino al admirador secreto, je, je, je, pero no les digas Vicky.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7¡SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS!**

_A: Henry Darson, director del diario El Profeta_

_De: Hermione Granger, periodista encarga de la sección noticias._

_Querido Henry,_

_El haber estado trabajando para El Profeta por más de 10 años y nuestra amistad desde entonces me ha otorgado la confianza suficiente para darte mi opinión sobre una sección que no me parece que de el enfoque que queremos para él periódico, la sección que me refiero es la de "muggles". En lugar de publicar cosas interesantes del mundo muggle (del que sigo siendo participe) se publican casos sobre crueles asesinatos que no son más que notas amarillistas para ganarse al público morboso. Siento además que esta clase de artículos crean una antipatía hacia los muggles con cosas como "magia negra" "brujería", "quemas en la hoguera" y no olvidemos que gracias a ciertas ideologías como estas tuvimos una guerra no hace mucho tiempo. Como ejemplo de lo que te hablo te muestro un artículo que fue publicado esta mañana en esta sección…_

_Diario El Profeta_

_Sección: Muggles_

_Asesinatos inexplicables_

_La madrugada de ayer, se encontraron_

_En el domicilio muggle; San Meter 225,_

_Los cadáveres de dos mujeres muggles,_

_Al parecer las dos se mataron a_

_Sí mismas, _

_Lo extraordinario de este caso_

_Es que no parece un suicidio_

_Común y corriente._

_Las dos mujeres se consideraban _

_Auténticas brujas (jajaja, como si eso pudiera ser),_

_Con poderes "sobrenaturales", lo cierto_

_Es que en antes de "suicidarse"_

_Se encontraban haciendo un ritual "mágico"._

_Algunos miembros de la policía_

_Muggle creen que estaban_

_Realizando uno de los famosos shabbats_

_Tratando de Invocar a un supuesto "demonio"._

_Por Johan Fisher_

_Especializado en Crímenes Muggles._

_Creo con este artículo o más bien noticia amarillista, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero y confío en que tomarás una decisión correcta._

* * *

_Querido Max:_

_Sé que debes de estar muy ocupado como me dijiste, pero me surgió una duda muy grande¿por qué te sorprendiste tanto cuando te saludé en la biblioteca ayer en la tarde? No estaban tus amigos cerca…_

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy_

_PD: No necesito una respuesta inmediata, tomate tú tiempo, te he visto muy raro estos días, debe ser por el cansancio._

* * *

_Querida Wendy:_

_¿Cómo estas hoy? A mi me ha ido muy bien, he estado algo cansado por los deberes, ya sabes¿es posible que los profesores se apiaden de nosotros un momento? Yo creo que no._

_Perdona si no te he escrito más seguido pero he estado tan ocupado que apenas y tuve un descanso para escribirte esta carta. _

_Me han pasado cosas raras, incluso inexplicables, pero no te puedo decir nada por el momento, pues descubrirías mi identidad._

_Cuídate, te escribiré pronto._

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto._

* * *

_Querido admirador secreto:_

_¡Sé a lo que te refieres¡Son tan malos¡No tienen piedad! Eso me hace pensar en que tal vez ni siquiera tomemos las mismas clases pero imagino que tu debes de estar más presionado que yo, tus clases son más importantes¿has pensado que carrera seguirás después de Hogwarts? Yo no se si dedicarme a Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas como papá o ser diseñadora de la última moda de la magia como mamá._

_Comprendo que estés muy ocupado, no te preocupes, yo esperare tu carta, como siempre._

_Atte. Wendy Zabini_

* * *

_**HOGSMADE**_

_**A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE 3° A 7°**_

_**QUE CUENTEN CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN**_

_**DE SUS PADRES, SE LES INFORMA**_

_**QUE LA PRÓXIMA SALIDA A**_

_**HOGSMADE SERA**_

_**EL PROXIMO DOMINGO 26.**_

* * *

_**Diario de Harry Potter**_

_**24 de septiembre de 1934**_

_**Hoy fue el primer partido de quidditch de James, me pidió que fuera a verlo y estoy seguro que no se lo esperaba porque se sorprendió notablemente al verme sentado en las gradas junto con otros padres de familia, entre ellos, Draco Malfoy y mi querida amiga Hermione. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella mientras el partido empezaba mientras Ginny le sacaba algo de platica a Malfoy, quien estaba visiblemente molesto (debe decir que aún no olvida el abrazo que me dio cuando nacieron los mellizos, jejeje) yo no le di importancia y seguí hablando con Hermione quien me contó todo acerca de su trabajo en El Profeta (tuve que decirle que había llegado a leer varios artículos de ella y contarle de que se trataban para que me creyera) y sobre algunas aventuras de sus hijos. Me contó que su hija, Lucilla (a quien habían venido a ver jugar junto con su hermano) había tenido algunos problemas con el Prof. Fontaine, nuevo jefe de la casa de gryffindor (desde que el año pasado Hagrid se fuese a vivir a Francia con Madame Maxim), aún me sorprende como McGonagall le dio el puesto de Prof. A un vampiro, pero como dijo Hermione ella tendrá sus razones…Ron llegó unos minutos después pero no tuvimos tiempo mas que de saludarnos pues el partido dio inicio.**_

_**El equipo de gryffindor con sus conocidos colores rojo y amarillo y el equipo de slytherin con su verde y gris. James y el chico Zabini se tomaron de la mano, pude ver como James tenía cara de pocos amigos, como yo cuando le daba la mano a un Slytherin…El partido comenzó con el clásico silbatazo de la Prof. Hooch.**_

_**James volaba fantásticamente bien, me recordó tanto a mi en mis tiempos de Hogwarts, todo su equipo estaba muy bien entrenado y sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, Tomas Weasley (a quien Ron gritaba fuertemente ¡ese es mi hijo!) anotó los primeros 10 puntos al equipo al evadir al guardián de slytherin, el chico Zabini no parecía molesto, siguió sorprendentemente tranquilo (sobre todo para su padre quien lo veía sin comprender su actitud). El chico Malfoy, Max, tampoco jugaba nada mal, él y su compañero no tenían nada que envidiarle a los gemelos Weasley. Luego de ver a los demás, dirigí mi mirada a James, quien buscaba la snitch a la vez que motivaba a su equipo¡estaba muy orgulloso de él, creo que por fin ha madurado… De pronto vi como en unos segundos de distracción de James la joven Malfoy de slytherin se había lanzado hacia un pequeño brillo que estaba exactamente en medio de la cancha, los dos estaban a la misma distancia y volaron hacia la snitch, James casi la tenía pero la snitch inesperadamente se fue para arriba, alguien lazó una bludger hacia ellos, Lucilla logro esquivarla más rápido y tomó la snitch, fue entonces cuando la Profra. Hooch dio por terminado el partido 50 contra 160 puntos, sin la snitch el equipo de slytherin no hubiera ganado…**_

_**Draco Malfoy estaba tan feliz que se saltó las gradas para ir a abrazar fuertemente a su hija, tanto que si Hermione no le dice que se detenga la asfixia (la verdad fue una escena conmovedora, sobre todo cuando todos los Malfoy se tomaron una foto que aparecería en el Profeta en primera plana de la sección deportiva) Yo también la felicité, muy sinceramente, la verdad era que jugaba muy bien, aunque hay que admitir que su escoba era la más rápida que hubiese visto, la chica obviamente no se lo esperaba pero me lo agradeció de buena gana. Después de esto vi como Ginny iba tras de James quien estaba muy enojado, se dirigía a los camerinos, yo detuve a Ginny y le dije "Tiene que aprender a perder". Ginny lo entendió y se quedo a mi lado aunque lucía algo preocupada.**_

_**Luego de un buen rato sin saber nada de James nos marchamos, la familia Malfoy seguía celebrando…**_

* * *

_ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…_

* * *

_Querido James:_

_En vista de que no apareciste después del partido tu madre y yo nos marchamos, comprendo que estés molesto por haber perdido el partido, pero no siempre se gana, además creo perder algunas veces no está del todo mal…_

_Espero que comprendas lo que te digo._

_Atte. Harry Potter_

_PD: Eres un muy buen entrenador lo pude comprobar en este partido también eres un buen buscador._

* * *

_Querido James:_

_¿Qué pasó al final del partido contigo? Te fuiste sin despedirte de tu padre y de mí. Te dejamos una nota, creo que no la viste porque no respondiste…_

_Se que no se siente nada bien perder un partido (sobre todo contra Slytherin) pero no siempre se puede ganar, además gracias a eso ahora puedes prepararte más para el otro partido¿no lo crees?_

_¿Por qué te molesta tanto James? Quieres decírselo a tu angustiada madre…_

_Atte. Ginny Potter._

* * *

_Madre:_

_Se perfectamente lo que tú y papá piensan, que soy un niño bobo que no sabe perder ¿no es cierto? Pues déjenme decirles que muy pronto cumpliré 16 años y que no soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta de mis errores y mucho menos para no admitirlos…_

_¿Pero sabes lo que realmente me molesta? Que yo siempre tenga que ser comparado con papá¡el gran Harry Potter! Que yo SIEMPRE tenga que estar a la altura del GRAN HÉROE del mundo mágico, que haga hasta lo imposible por que él este orgulloso de MI, SU HIJO ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE RECIBO? UNA TONTA NOTA DICIENDOME QUE APRENDA A PERDER MIENTRAS QUE LO PRIMERO QUE HACE ES IR Y FELCIITAR A MALFOY (MI PEOR ENEMIGA) ENFRENTE DE TODOS Y DECIRLE QUE LO HIZO ¡ESTUPENDAMENTE BIEN! Y YO SU HIJO QUEDO COMO EL IDIOTA QUE NO SABE NI ATRAPAR UNA SIMPLE SNITCH CUANDO ¡SU PADRE SALVÓ A TODOS EN LA GRAN GUERRA¿TU COMO TE SENTIRÍAS MAMÁ?_

_Ahora ya sabes lo que me molesta mamá, y no pierdas el tiempo en escribirme porque no te voy a contestar ni a ti ni a papá, aunque dudo que tenga tiempo suficiente para escribirle a su tonto hijo._

_Atte. James._

_PD¡Por supuesto que vi su nota pero obviamente no la quise responder!_

* * *

_Querida Wendy:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Feliz supongo, como todos los Slytherins, supe que la celebración aun no acaba…_

_Respecto a tu carta anterior no creo que tengamos clases tan diferentes a lo mejor algunas, no lo sé con exactitud…Yo realmente estoy indeciso aún sobre que carrera escoger después de Hogwarts, mi madre opina que sería un gran periodista pero creo que solo lo dice porque... no tiene importancia, al final la respuesta es: aún estoy pensando en ello. _

_Te vi en Hogsmade saliendo de las Tres Escobas con unas amigas, ese lugar es genial¡son las mejores cervezas de mantequilla del mundo mágico!_

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto_

_PD. Creo que te queda más lo de diseñadora._

* * *

_Querido admirador secreto:_

_Así es, la celebración aun no acaba¡todos están aún tan contentos¡debiste de ver la fiesta que hicimos el viernes después del partido! Te perdiste de una gran fiesta…_

_Se me hace raro que todavía no sepas a que te dedicarás después de Hogwarts, yo creí que ya lo sabías, aunque bueno es comprensible que aún tengas tus dudas, después de todo es tu futuro…_

_Si son buenas las cervezas en las Tres Escobas pero definitivamente nada comparadas con las que hacen en Alemania, es su especialidad._

_Atte. Tú sincera amiga_

_Wendy Zabini_

_PD: Gracias por tú opinión es muy valiosa para mi._

* * *

_¡FELICIDADES LUCILLA!_

_¡ESTUVISTE FENOMENAL, ME HAS DEJADO SIN PALABRAS, DEBISTE DE VER LA CARA DEL TONTO DE POTTER, CASI QUERÍA LLORAR, JAJAJA. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI LO CELEBRAMOS TÚ Y YO EN HALLOWEEN DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN EN EL GRAN COMEDOR? CONOZCO UN LUGAR QUE TE ENCANTARÁ (Y DONDE FLITCH NO METERÁ SU SUCIA NARIZ)_

_ATTE: BRUCE ZABINI_

* * *

_¡Gracias Bruce por... (Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has felicitado hoy)¡Si la cara de Potter fue un momento para recordar! Eh, sobre la invitación no lo sé déjame pensarlo y después te dijo¿sale?_

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy_

* * *

_¿Qué tal hermanita?_

_Podrías hacerme un favor… podrías convencer a tu amiguita Lucilla de salir conmigo, no es que mis encantos no sean suficientes para convencerla pero es que ya saber como son los Malfoy, arrogantes hasta morir… ¿qué dices¿Le harás ese pequeño favor a tu hermano? A cambio tal vez te pueda decir algo que te interese, tiene que ver con Lesthar…_

_Atte. Tu encantador hermano,_

_Bruce Zabini._

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que sabes de Lesthar¡Dímelo! Esta bien convenceré a Lucilla de que acepte salir contigo, pero más te vale que lo que me tengas que decir sobre Lesthar sea algo que me sirva…_

_Atte. Wendy_

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_Perdona si me sorprendí cuando me saludaste debí de haber estado pensando en otras cosas, tienes razón he estado muy cansado estos días…_

_Por eso te pido que me perdones si no te escribo muy seguido._

_Atte. Max_

* * *

_Max:_

_Entiendo que estés cansado pero no deja de sorprenderme tu carta ¿ni una felicitación tuya de mi partido? Cuando nos tomábamos la foto con nuestros padres en el campo de quidditch ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra, se que debías de estar molesto por que tú equipo perdió pero creí que habíamos decidido dejar esas diferencias a un lado…_

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD: Dile a Potter que debe ensayar mejor su cara de perdedor._

* * *

(Papelitos en encantamientos) 

_**Wendy:** Asi que mi hermano te invitó a salir ¿no?_

_Lucilla: Si¿pero cómo lo sabes¿No me digas que ya te fue con el chisme¿Quiere que tú me convenzas?_

_**Wendy**: Por supuesto que no, solo lo mencionó por casualidad en una de sus cartas de hoy._

_Lucilla: Si como acostumbra a mandarte cartas diario…_

_**Wendy:** ¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces con Max…_

_Lucilla: Pero eso es diferente, aquí estamos hablando de Zabini, además no creo que Max me siga mandando cartas tan seguido._

_**Wendy:** ¿Por que lo dices?_

_Lucilla: Creo que nuestras diferencias son más fuertes que nuestro lazo de hermanos…_

_**Wendy:** ¡Pero si ustedes se llevaban tan bien! Al entrar a Hogwarts eran inseparables._

_Lucilla: Tú lo has dicho al entrar a Hogwarts, pero las cosas han cambiado…_

_**Wendy:** Ya veo. Este… ¿Puedo saber si saldrás con mi hermano?_

_Lucilla: Aun no lo sé, pero si lo supiera no te lo diría, irías enseguida a contárselo._

_**Wendy**: Como quieras, era solo por pura curiosidad, por cierto ¿Qué no me habías dicho que Lesthar iba a seguir su carrera como banquero en Gringgots?_

_Lucilla: Si así es¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_**Wendy:** A mi me dijo que aún no sabía que estudiar en una de sus cartas._

_Lucilla¿Te refieres a Lesthar o a tu admirador secreto? Ya te dije que no es mi hermano, y esto es prueba de ello, Lesthar sabe perfectamente lo que quiere._

_**Wendy:** A lo mejor eso es lo que aparenta pero en el fondo se siente confundido._

_Lucilla: Si tú quieres crees esa tontería, adelante, pero ya no me mandes más papelitos tontos el profesor Flitwick nos empieza a lanzar miradas sospechosas…_

* * *

(Papelitos en Encantamientos, clase 2) 

_**Tomas:** ¿Sigues enojado con tus padres James?_

_James: ¡Por supuesto¡Nunca olvidaré lo que papá me hizo!_

_Max: Yo creo que no deberías de tomártelo tan apecho, solo fue el primer juego, todavía tenemos muchas oportunidades de ganar._

_James: Mira quien habla¡el que se retrato con el enemigo!_

_Max¡Es mi familia James¡Si a ti no te importa la tuya a mi sí!_

_James: ¿Sobre todo tú hermana no Max¡Apuesto a que tú le pasabas información de nuestro equipo¡Incluso puede que se hallan estado burlando los dos de mí todo este tiempo!_

_Max¡Por Dios James no digas estupideces¡Ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra!_

_**Tomas**¡Dejen de pelearse! Max nunca nos traicionaría James, lo sabes._

_James: Lo único que se es que esto no se va a quedar así…_

_**Prof. Flitwick¡POTTER, WEASLEY Y MALFOY QUIEREN DEJAR DE MANDARSE PAPELITOS¿ACASO ESTA DE MODA?**_

* * *

_Querida Lucy:_

_Siento haberme estado comportando tan tonto estos últimos días, la verdad es que te he tratado de ocultar algo, tengo que decírselo a alguien ya no puedo seguir callándolo._

_Te espero hoy en el Salón de Trofeos a las 11:00 ¡No faltes¡Es urgente! Se que suena algo riesgoso pero no puedo esperar más…_

_Atte. Max_

* * *

_**Diario de James Potter**_

_**4 de octubre de 1934**_

_**Antes del Plan:**_

_**Higgins:**_

_**En estos momentos ¡tú eres el único que me comprende! Hasta mis amigos están en mi contra ¿puedes creerlo? Todos estos sentimientos que llevo guardados han salido a la luz esta última semana, y ¡ya no aguanto más¡Tengo que desquitarme! Y debo decir que me desquitaré con la causante de todo, le he preparado una emboscada a mi peor enemiga en la que estoy seguro que caerá. He utilizado el mapa del merodeador que encontré en el ático de la casa¿te conté que el abuelo e incluso papá lo usaron? A mi tampoco me costo trabajo descubrirlo, y aunque no lo había utilizado recientemente, ahora es una parte primordial de mi plan al igual que la capa invisible que papá me regaló el año pasado. (También perteneció al abuelo)**_

_**A llegado la hora, te contaré como salio todo cuando regrese¡victorioso!**_

_**Después del Plan:**_

_**Todo ha salido conforme lo planeado, con algunos detalles diferentes pero el fin último se cumplió, pero ¿por qué no me siento feliz?**_

_**Te narraré como ocurrieron las cosas…**_

_**Llegué a donde la había citado, El Salón de Trofeos, yo traía la capa invisible puesta así que no me pudo ver, sabía que Flitch no tardaría en pasar por ahí, siempre lo hace, y cuando lo hiciera la descubriría y la castigaría, hasta quizá, si tenía suerte, le quitarían su cargo de prefecta. Yo estaría observando toda la escena (riéndome y disfrutando de la cara que pusiera como ella disfrutó burlándose de la mía en el juego) escondido en la capa invisible cuidando que la Sra. Norris no me oliera.**_

_**Desafortunadamente yo no contaba con que ella también tendría una capa invisible (¿dónde demonios la había conseguido?) y que me diera cuenta hasta que por casualidad chocamos (debí de haber observado con más detenimiento el mapa), por suerte no se me cayo la capa ni a ella tampoco pero los dos quedamos tirados en el piso por el fuerte y doloroso choque, uno al lado de otro. Lo único que ella pudo decir fue: "¡Max ¿qué pasa¿Qué es lo que te sucede?". Entonces le susurré que se callara porque en esos momentos pude ver en el mapa como la Sra. Norris se acercaba, estaba seguro que la gata nos vería aso que le susurré: "Vamos tenemos que huir de aquí", la tomé de la mano para no perderla ya que no la podía ver ni ella a mi. Corrimos y corrimos, sentíamos los pasos de Flitch y la Sra. Norris detrás de nosotros, hasta que llegamos a un salón abierto y nos escondimos en un pequeño armario. Solo pude escuchar su respiración agitada al igual que la mía pues yo no la podía ver ni ella a mí, hasta que en un movimiento que no advertí ella me quitó la capa (también se quito ella la suya) y esto fue lo que recuerdo que pasó:**_

"_**¡Potter¿Qué diablos haces aquí¿Y Max?...Espera un minuto ¡todo esto es una trampa tuya ¿no es así¡Contéstame!"**_

"_**¡Cállate no ves que nos van a descubrir por tu culpa!"**_

"_**¿Por mi culpa tonto? si gracias a ti estoy aquí!"**_

_**Luego le tapé la boca y le susurré: "Te responderé todas tus preguntas cuando salgamos de esta pero por favor ¡cállate!"**_

_**Mi advertencia no sirvió para nada porque como salido de la nada alguien abrió el armario y nos encontramos con nada más y nada menos que el Prof. Fontaine (entonces comprendí los movimientos tan rápidos e imperceptibles, tenía que ser un vampiro)).**_

"_**¿Qué hacen los dos en un armario a estas horas jovencitos?" (Los dos nos quedamos sin habla) "Veo que a los dos les comieron la lengua los ratones, no se preocupen no seré tan severo, sé que a su edad, todas esas hormonas hacen que los jóvenes cometan locuras ¿no es así?" (Malfoy se sonrojó notablemente y estuvo a punto de responder algo más pero yo le di un pizotón en señal de que se callará, podía empeorar más las cosas…)**_

"_**No puedo pasar este comportamiento por alto por eso tendré que castigarlos, pero no pongan esas caras, tampoco será tan malo, un poco de su sangre no me vendría nada mal, hey era una broma no se pongan pálidos. Bueno a cada uno le quitaré 20 puntos menos y hablaré con el Prof Snape el jefe de su casa Srita. Malfoy para saber que castigo sería el más apropiado para una prefecta que ya tiene una llamada de atención en su historial"- esto lo dijo viendo severamente a Malfoy- "Ahora váyanse a la cama antes de que reciban otro castigo por parte de Flitch"**_

_**Cuando salimos de aquél salón lo único que me dijo Malfoy fue lo siguiente:**_

"_**Esto no se quedará así Potter, si quieres jugar sucio así lo haremos. Más vale que te cuides porque no sabes con quien te has metido…Te detesto Potter". Y luego se fue muy enojada al igual que yo…**_

_**Sé que el Prof. Fontaine se portó más estricto con ella no solo porque ya la hubiese castigado antes sino porque al ser el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor debía de ser más comprensivo con los de su casa que con los otros, sobre todo si de un Slytherin se trataba. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que yo me comporté peor que los Slytherins; traicioné, engañe y me desquite con alguien que realmente no tenía la culpa… completamente. Lo malo es que me di cuenta muy tarde, exactamente en el momento que chocamos, fue en ese momento cuando supe que no debía de llevar acabo mi plan pero no pude hacer nada y las cosas se dieron como se dieron, ahora me pregunto ¿qué hacer para reparar mis faltas¿Cómo decirle a Max que me valí de su letra para engañar a su hermana y que intercepté su correspondencia para leer las cartas que ella "le escribía" (no leí nada más, te lo aseguro Higgins)¿Podrá perdonarme?**_

_**Me siento peor que como me sentía antes, Max tenía razón exageré las cosas y mi papá también tenía razón al decirme que soy un bobo niño mimado, todo es mi culpa…**_

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_¿Creen que Lucilla acepte salir con Zabini?_**

**_¿Quién será el admirado secreto de Wendy?_**


	8. Confesiones y enemistades

**Capítulo 9: Confesiones y enemistades.**

****

_Diario El Profeta_

_8 de octubre de 1934_

_Esta mañana en el Hospital San Mungo ingreso un extraño hombre llamado, Gilbert Gant, al parecer es un squib, que vive en la calle muggle, San Meter 228. Fue hechizado con una clase de embrujo irreversible desconocido aún por los sanadores, el Sanador Pratley, quien se especializa en encantamientos irreversibles declaró lo siguiente: "Es realmente muy extraño, el Sr. Gant llegó esta mañana como si estuviese loco, recuerdo que se tocaba la cabeza y gritaba "No, déjame, no", luego empezó a asustar a todos los que estaban en recepción, mirándolos fijamente con unos ojos que parecían arder en llamas…nadie sabe qué encantamiento le fue aplicado, hasta ahora logramos controlar al Sr. Gant con un poderoso hechizo tranquilizador, no sabemos como reaccionará cuando despierte…" En el hospital San Mungo siguen intentando encontrar una cura, se dice que han solicitado ayuda de otros hospitales mágicos en el mundo. Mientras tanto los aurores siguen trabajando en la búsqueda del causante de este extraño y poderoso encantamiento._

_El Primer Ministro, Aldabar Bouns declaró que no cree que sea nada grave, incluso nos dijo que tal vez este caso sirva para ampliar el conocimiento de la sanación inglesa…_

_Reportera: Hermione Granger._

_Te envío el que será mi último artículo Lucy¿sabes¡Me han ascendido¡Seré la nueva Asistente del director del Profeta, Henry Darson, y todo gracias a una crítica que le hice sobre una sección del Profeta (y a mi arduo trabajo durante todos estos años por supuesto) Es cierto que ahora no me dedicaré tanto a la cuestión escencialmente periodística pero ahora trabajaré en otra área muy importante del periodismo que es la administración de un periódico¡prácticamente soy la mano derecha del Sr. Darson¿No es emocionante? Te perdiste la cara de tu padre cuando se lo dije¡estaba más pálido que nunca! (creo que tendré más trabajo que el que ya tenía y ya sabes lo que opina…)_

_Bueno es hora de irme a trabajar Lucy, espero que te este yendo bien, salúdame a tus hermanos._

_Atte. La nueva asistente del Diario El Profeta_

_PD: Se escucha bien ¿no?_

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_Te escribo esta carta no como tu profesor sino como tu padrino, y debo decir que aunque como profesor no creo para nada la historia que me contaste de lo que paso con Potter, como tu padrino te creo, aunque no estoy muy seguro que deba hacerlo…_

_Sé perfectamente que tú NUNCA te esconderías con POTTER en un armario a mitad de la noche POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA. También sé que sea por lo que sea NO DEBÍAS ESTAR FUERA DE TU CAMA A ESAS HORAS._

_He hablado con el Prof. Fontaine sobre el castigo y déjame decirte que se niega a cambiar la hora del mismo, me ha dicho además que no es la primera llamada de atención que has recibido y que como prefecta tú castigo debe de ser más severo que el de los demás (cosa con la que estoy completamente deacuerdo). Así que sigues teniendo toda una semana de detención de 7 a 9 pm en el Aula de DCAO, empezando desde hoy._

_Da gracias que la Directora McGonagall no haya decidido relevarte de tu cargo._

_Atte. Severus Snape._

_PD: No puedes entrenar en otro horario, ordenes de la directora._

* * *

_Zabini:_

_Por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad no podré asistir a los entrenamientos de quidditch esta semana, sé que esta próximo el partido con Ravenclaw pero en verdad no puedo hacer nada._

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD: Si no quieres hacerme sentir peor por favor ahorrote tus comentarios._

_PD: Ahora no te puedo dar una respuesta sobre el 31, necesito más tiempo._

* * *

_Malfoy:_

_Te escribo esta carta para explicarte todo lo que sucedió la noche del viernes, pero sobre todo para disculparme por mi pésimo comportamiento…_

_Soy culpable de:_

_Haber espiado las pruebas para el nuevo buscado del equipo de slytherin, accidentalmente._

_Usurpar la letra de tu hermano (con un hechizo propio) y haberte mandado todas las cartas que recibiste desde las pruebas de quidditch. (para un nuevo buscador)._

_Haberte tendido una trampa esa noche._

_Por tanto soy culpable de que te castigaran._

_Las razones son:_

_Una broma de mis amigos: me escondieron mi escoba y yo la estaba buscando detrás de unos arbustos cuando los slytherin llegaron y comenzaron a hacer las pruebas._

_Al ver tu prueba quise saber cómo le habías hecho (pensé que habías utilizado algún hechizo) para lograr ser tan buena buscadora (lo reconozco)._

_No soporte que me ganaras en el primer partido de quidditch, te tuve envidia._

_Me arrepentí cuando supe Flitch venía hacia nosotros por eso te dije que corriéramos, pero no sirvió para nada, aún así nos castigaron…_

_No te pido que me comprendas, tienes toda la razón es estar molesta conmigo, solo te pido que trates de perdonarme, he sido un tonto..._

_Atte. James Potter._

* * *

_Potter:_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga¡Te perdono por engañarme todo este tiempo¡Te perdono por meterte en mi vida¡Te perdono por la semana de detención¡Por hace que casi me relevaran de mi cargo de prefecta¡Y te perdono por haber hecho que toda una semana no pudiese asistir al entrenamiento de quidditch!_

_¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN¿O DE VERAS ERES MÁS IDIOTA DE LO QUE PENSÉ¿CREES QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO TE VOY A PERDONAR ASI DE FÁCIL¡PUES DÉJAME BAJARTE DE TU NUBE Y DECIRTE QUE NUNCA, OYELO BIEN, NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ Y NO SOLO ESO SINO QUE TE ADVIERTO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI¡¡TE HAS GANADO UNA GRAN ENEMIGA POTTER¡¡TE ODIO POTTER!_

_NO ME INTERESAN TUS RAZONES, NO SON MAS QUE JUSTIFICACIONES DE UN BOBO NIÑO MIMADO COMO TÚ, Y POR FAVOR NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIRME, NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA VER TU ESTÚPIDO NOMBRE EN UN PAPEL…_

_ATTE. TU PEOR ENEMIGA, LM._

_PD: No creo que a Max le agrade mucho saber que falsificaste su letra…_

* * *

_Querido Max:_

_Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no nos hablamos, pero creo que necesitas saber algo. Tiene que ver sobre tus "amistades", en especial Potter…_

_Nosé si lo sepas pero tu amiguito estuvo falsificando TÚ letra para mandarme cartas tratando de sacarme cosas sobre el equipo de slytherin y hacerme una broma de muy mal gusto por la que ahora tengo una semana de detención junto con tu amiguito, además de estar interceptando tu correo…_

_Nosé que harás tú al respecto, pero si yo fuera tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de dirigirle la palabra a Potter._

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD: Si no me crees pregúntaselo a él, sería muy cobarde si te lo negara, aunque por si las dudas te mando todas las cartas que supuestamente tu me mandaste._

* * *

_**Diario de Max**_

_**8 de octubre de 1935**_

_**Si me he acordado de escribir en este diario es porque necesito desahogarme con alguien urgentemente… ¡No puedo creer lo que James hizo¡Falsificar mi letra¡Sacarle información a Lucilla¡Y desquitarse con ella por haber perdido el partido¡Ni siquiera me dijo nada¡Se suponía que era mi amigo!**_

_**No se fijo ni siquiera en cómo me sentiría cuando se enterará ¿o creía que no me enteraría¿Se puso a pensar en por qué yo no le hablaba a Lucilla desde hace mucho tiempo¿Pensó siquiera en lo que le costaría al equipo su "curiosidad"¡NO, SOLO PENSÓ EN ÉL¡COMO SIEMPRE!**_

_**Y cuando le dije que lo sabía todo ¿ qué fue lo que me dijo: "Te lo iba a decir antes Max, lamento que te enteraras de esta forma, no fue mi intención". TONTERIAS¿ME LO IBA A DECIR ANTES¿LO SIENTE? POR FAVOR ME CREE TAN TONTO PARA DECIRLE "NO TE PREOCUPES JAMES, PUEDES ABRIR MI CORRESPONDECIA CUANDO QUIERAS, PERO AVÍSAME ANTES ¿QUIERES?" SI ES ASÍ ENTONCES JAMES NO ME CONOCE.**_

_**AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE TIENE MÁS ENEMIGOS DE LOS QUE EL SE PUEDE IMAGINAR,..Y ES QUE NO CREO QUE POR TENER A HARRY POTTER COMO PADRE LE DE DERECHO DE ENTROMETERSE EN LA VIDA PRIVADA DE LOS DEMÁS Y MUY ESPECIALMENTE EN LA DE SUS AMIGOS.**_

_**Ahora me pregunto si leyó TODA mi correspondencia o solo las cartas de Lucilla porque si las leyó todas…PUEDE AÑADIRME COMO UNO MÁS DE SUS ENEMIGOS.**_

_**Nunca había estado tan molesto con James, ni siquiera cuando se portaba tan presumido que era imposible que alguien lo soportara, pero yo si lo hice, porque ante todo era mi amigo y creía que solo pasaba por una de sus etapas pero ahora se que esta equivocado James siempre será así, solo se puede ver a si mismo y por si mismo, de hecho me pregunto por qué le cae tan mal Lesthar si son tan parecidos…**_

_**En fin nunca he sido vengativo (a diferencia de James) pero tampoco tengo un espíritu comprensivo. No puedo asegurar que James y yo no volvamos a ser amigos pero si puedo asegurara que no le será muy fácil convencerme de su "inocencia"…Por lo mientras averiguaré si James leyó toda mi correspondencia, eso para mi es ahora lo más importante.**_

_**UFFF, si que me desahogue, le daré gracias a mamá cuando la vea, por lo visto escribir en un diario no es tan malo algunas veces…**_

* * *

****

ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

* * *

_Las artes oscuras detrás de los mitos,_

_Los expertos saben que detrás de los mitos siempre tienen una parte de verdad, que es en cierto punto su origen. El mundo mágico está lleno de mitos algunos con más fantasías que realidad, por ejemplo el de la vieja casa de Honedukes…_

…_Uno de los mitos más famosos de la antigüedad fue el de los brujos de la naturaleza, llamados así porque supuestamente su origen radica en haber heredado sus poderes directamente de la madre naturaleza (no como nosotros que los heredamos de las hadas de antaño).Son comúnmente llamados por la comunidad mágica como "los magos sin varita" y es que se dice que realmente podían hacer magia sin necesidad de usar una varita, aunque claro no como nosotros (que podemos hacer de todo con nuestra varita y algunas palabras mágicas) Estos magos en realidad eran una especie de muggles con un "don de la naturaleza" en especial, por ejemplo: premoniciones, telequinésis, telepatía, la capacidad de controlar el fuego, asi como destruir las cosas con solo tocarlas, entre otras cosas._

_A pesar de sus poderes mágicos, estos brujas y magos eran tan vulnerables como los muggles, por eso en la Edad Media, época de la quema de brujas, mientras nosotros podíamos desaparecer fácilmente de cualquier hoguera echa por muggles (algunas brujas fueron famosas por dejarse quemar más de 10 veces en un año) estos "brujos sin varita" sucumbían a las llamas como cualquier otro muggle._

_Se dice que a causa de esto fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar extintos, desde hace años el ministerio no tiene registros de brujas y magos de esta especie (auténticos) por lo que estos se han convertido en un mito._

_Es importante recalcar que algunos muggles aun se creen "magos sin varita" pero lo cierto es que solo son farsantes que tratan de utilizar ciertas sustancias "mágicas de la naturaleza" que los antiguos brujos de la naturaleza utilizaban para realizar algunos "hechizos" contra "demonios", que en realidad eran brujos naturales (igual que ellos) que utilizaban sus poderes para el mal..._

_James Potter_

* * *

_Srita. Malfoy:_

_Le informo por medio de esta carta que para finalizar la semana de detención, cambiaremos un poco nuestros castigos de redacción de la semana. _

_Este viernes a la misma hora los espero en la cabaña del guardabosque, el Sr. Boork, sin falta._

_No se olvide de traer su ensayo terminado._

_Atte. Prof. Fontaine._

_Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor._

* * *

_Las artes oscuras detrás de los mitos,_

_Los expertos saben que detrás de los mitos siempre tienen una parte de verdad, que es en cierto punto su origen. El mundo mágico está lleno de mitos algunos con más fantasías que realidad, por ejemplo el de la vieja casa de Honedukes…_

_...Uno de los mitos más impactantes en la Edad Media fue el relacionado con la casa Mcbeth y su joven hija Lorena (Lorraine) Mcbeth quien, a pesar de ser una de las más bellas jóvenes de Reims (Francia) al parecer no había heredado ningún poder de su ancestral familia de magos (era una squib). Afortunadamente los Mcbeth tuvieron 4 hijos varones y todos ellos con grandes poderes mágicos…_

_...Se sabe que Lorena desapareció de la pequeña villa muggle donde vivía, nadie pudo explicar la razón. Lo único que encontraron cerca del lugar donde ella desapareció fue una caja de música que sus padres le habían regalado en su 15° cumpleaños. _

_Muchos creen que Lorena huyó de su esposo (se desconoce quien fue), otros piensan que Lorena se sentía tan avergonzada de ser una squib que decidió marcharse…los muggles de la región opinaron que Lorena había sido poseída por una anciana que vivó mucho tiempo en aquella villa hasta que murió. (Cosa que sabemos que solo es parte de la imaginación de los muggles y de una cultura religiosa arraigada y obsesiva)._

_Lucilla Malfoy_

* * *

_Sr. Potter:_

_Le informo por medio de esta carta que para finalizar la semana de detención, cambiaremos un poco nuestros castigos de redacción de la semana. _

_Este viernes a la misma hora los espero en la cabaña del guardabosque, el Sr. Boork, sin falta._

_No se olvide de traer su ensayo terminado._

_Atte. Prof. Fontaine._

_Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor._

* * *

_(Papelitos en Adivinación)_

_**James:** Comprendo que estés molesta, pero ¡eso no te da derecho de interferir entre Kiromi Chang (mi nueva novia de ravenclaw) y yo diciéndole que la engaño con otra y que tienes pruebas¡Es ridículo! Además se que le has estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza a Max sobre mi. ¡Estoy harto Malfoy¡No te soportaré ni una más! _

_Lucilla: Te lo advertí Potter, te dije que no te convenía tenerme como enemiga…_

_**James:** Ahora es mi turno de advertirte algo: Tuve paciencia porque yo inicié esto pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, una más y tú también acabaras alucinándome Malfoy, ya no tengo nada que perder…_

_Lucilla: No te tengo miedo Potter…_

_(Papelitos en Pociones)_

_**James:** Max¿cuánto tiempo estarás sin hablarme¡¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones¡Ya te dije que no leí toda tu correspondencia, solo la que venía de tu hermana! _

_Max: Deja de enviarme papelitos Potter o tendrás otra detención y esta vez será con Snape._

_**James:** ¡Como quieras¡Si no quieres que volvamos a ser amigos, es tu decisión¡Yo intenté arreglar las cosas!_

* * *

_Estimado Sr. Brooke:_

_Esta noche dos alumnos de 7° de Hogwarts le ayudarán en su tarea de recolectar tréboles de guillen en el Bosque Prohibido, lamentablemente se me ha presentando un problema y no me será posible estar con ustedes esta noche, sin embargo, estaré al pendiente de cualquier queja que pueda tener de los chicos y no dude usted en reprenderlos si esto llega a suceder._

_Gracias por su comprensión._

_Atte. Prof. Louis Fontaine._

* * *

_**Diario de Lucilla Malfoy**_

_**12 de octubre de 1934**_

_**¡Estoy harta¡No lo soportó! Si no he podido escribir recientemente es gracias a Potter, pues los tontos ensayos del Prof. Fontaine no me han dado tiempo ni de respirar¿y sabes qué¡Es injusto! No me sería tan difícil aceptarlo sino fuese ¡totalmente injusto¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada¡Lo único que hice fue caer en la estúpida trampa de Potter, pero esto no se quedará así, si yo caí el también caerá y le dolerá mucho más que a mi, ya verá!…**_

_**Esta noche se acabó mi semana de detención (¡gracias a Dios!) pero creo que fue la peor de todas, no por que hubiese sido en el bosque Prohibido (en lo particular a mi no me aterra entrar como a otros) sino porque encima de estar con Potter tuve que soportar las parlotadas de su tonto amigo guardabosques (aun más bobo que ese Hagrid) y la mirada asesina que los dos me echaban (¡como si yo hubiese sido la culpable de todo!). Nos pasamos las dos horas de castigo buscando los estúpidos tréboles que el guardabosques necesitaba y como no encontrábamos ni rastro de ellos el guardabosques no nos dejó regresar al castillo…Potter estaba fascinado, no parecía que fuese un castigo para él, en definitiva Fontaine no había disimulado su preferencia por los de gryffindor escogiendo semejante castigo (estoy segura que si mi padrino Snape nos hubiera castigado, Potter no hubiese estado tan sonriente). Milagrosamente después de unas tres horas buscando encontramos los tréboles, que no parecían nada fuera de lo común excepto por unas pequeñas manchas rojas. Yo me estaba apurando a recogerlos para irme lo antes posible pero en ese momento se escuchó un extraño ruido, venía de unos arbustos a la izquierda, Potter y el guardabosques estaban sumidos en su plática, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando yo seguí ese sonido, cuando me acerqué más me di cuenta que era una bella melodía, y no se por qué pero me sonó muy familiar aunque estoy segura que nunca la he escuchado. Yo seguía la música como hipnotizada, llegué hasta una barranca y más allá de ella estaban la cerca mágica que separaba a Hogwarts del exterior, la música parecía venir del exterior, me quedé atenta mirando un punto del exterior y me pareció distinguir una silueta negra, creo que era un cuervo negro, empecé a tener escalofríos...de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba por el hombro y fue como si despertara a la realidad, el cuervo desapareció mientras yo me volteaba a ver quien era, pero giré demasiado rápido y no me di cuenta que estaba en el borde del barranco y me resbalé, afortunadamente (desafortunadamente para mi orgullo) Potter me agarró por la cintura y no me caí. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos y cuando yo ya estaba en el suelo segura de no caerme le dije:**_

"_**Suéltame Potter"- demasiado suave para mi gusto, pero dio resultado, me soltó enseguida, como si el solo tocarme le quemara…**_

"_**No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces MALFOY, aunque deberías de estar agradecida, después de todo te salvé de una dura caída¿no lo crees?"- me dijo sarcásticamente y con esa estúpida mirada de autosuficiencia.**_

"_**Nadie te lo pidió, además si estoy aquí es por tu culpa".**_

"_**Si, si, esa historia ya me la sé…por cierto¿qué hacías aquí? El Sr. Brooke me envió a buscarte, te alejaste sin decirnos nada…"**_

"_**No tengo por que avisarte a donde voy o no y la razón por la que vine aquí no te importa"**_

"_**Tal vez a mi no pero al Sr. Brooke sí y también al Prof. Fontaine le interesará saberlo, tal vez tengas otra semana de detención..."**_

"_**¡No te atrevas a decirle Potter!"**_

"_**No lo haré si me dices que hacías aquí"**_

"_**¡Escuché algo¿contento?"**_

"_**¿Qué algo?"**_

"_**Una extraña tonada… tal vez solo era mi imaginación, el estar contigo y tu querido amigo el guardabosques hace que pierda la cordura ¿sabes? Creo que es contagioso"**_

"_**No yo creo que más bien es hereditario¿no lo crees Malfoy?**_

"_**¡No te metas con mi familia Potter, ja, ja,ja, solo tienes envidia porque ni si quiera tus padres te quieres, no olvidaré nunca la emotiva felicitación de tu padre¡estaba tan orgulloso de mi! ja, ja, ja.**_

_**En ese momento Potter estaba rojo de ira y se abalanzó contra mí, me tiro en el suelo terroso y luego me tomo de las muñecas para que no pudiese tomar mi varita y luego muy cerca de mí, me susurró al oído:**_

"_**Mi padre nunca estaría orgulloso de la hija de Malfoy que sobre todo es la hija de un supuesto exmortífago, aunque yo tengo mis dudas en que en realidad solo este fingiendo". – no sabía que Potter tuviese tanto rencor…**_

_**En ese momento sentí tanta rabia hacia a él y estaba a punto de contestarle que era un maldito cobarde envidioso y presumido cuando de repente llego el guardabosques y Potter se levantó rápidamente. Cuando nos preguntó qué estábamos haciendo, los dos mentimos a favor de ambos, no queríamos otra detención juntos, Al final el tonto guardabosques nos creyó y regresamos al castillo.**_

_**Ahora solo sé que si antes odiaba a Potter ahora lo odio mucho más y no descansaré hasta que se trague sus estúpidas palabras.**_

_**¡LO JURO!**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Yo les recomiendo que pongan atención en las tareas del Prof. Fontaine tienen una relación estrecha con esta historia.

¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS!

¡LOS QUIERO!


	9. El profesor misterioso

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL PROFESOR MISTERIOSO**

****

_Querido enamorado secreto:_

_¿Qué ha pasado los últimos días contigo¿Acaso ya no quieres continuar con nuestra amistad? Te pregunto esto porque no he recibido ninguna carta tuya en semanas. Me gustaría saber por qué…_

_Atte. Tú siempre amiga, Wendy._

* * *

_Querida Wendy:_

_¡Por supuesto que no quiero que nuestra amistad termine! Todas estas cartas han servido para conocernos mejor antes de conocernos personalmente…solo que aún no estoy preparado para ese momento._

_Si no te he podido escribir es porque se me ha presentado un problema, no te puedo hablar más sobre él pero prometo que algún día te lo contaré. Te pido disculpas si no te he escrito tan seguido como debiera hacerlo un amigo. Sin embargo no pongas en duda nuestra amistad._

_Atte. Tu enamorado secreto._

* * *

_¡Qué tal Lucilla!_

_Te sorprenderás de que te haya enviado tu carta, se que tú madre es la que generalmente te escribe a ti y a tus hermanos, solo que por ahora esta muy ocupada, ya sabes con su cargo de asistente del director del Profeta, ahora a penas y tiene tiempo para otras cosas…_

_En fin, solo quería saber ¿qué tal les ha ido por allá? Y ¿cómo te fue en el partido contra Ravenclaw? (¡Estoy casi seguro que fue una victoria completa para los de Slytherin!)._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_¡Qué tal papá!_

_Por acá estamos bien, ya sabes Lesthar con sus actividades de Premio Anual, Max con sus "amiguetes" de Gryffindor y yo ocupada con los entrenamientos de qudditch (ya sabes lo pesados que son…)_

_Me imagino como debe de estar mamá…, me mandó la última noticia que publicó antes de que la ascendieran, estaba muy emocionada. Salúdala, se que no tiene mucho tiempo ahora para escribirnos._

_Atte. Lucilla_

_PD: Si por supuesto que el equipo jugó mucho mejor…aunque no ganamos esta vez._

* * *

_Hola Lucilla:_

_Se que no estarás muy feliz después de lo del partido del lunes, pero no se puede ganar siempre, además lucías muy cansada, no fue tu culpa ¿sabes? _

_Tal vez no es un buen momento para ti pero te recuerdo de nuestra apuesta: Me debes una cita…_

_Atte. Caleb Diggory._

* * *

_Diggory:_

_Por supuesto que recuerdo que tenemos una apuesta y soy tan buena perdedora que cumpliré, a pesar de que sigo pensando que solo tuvieron un poco de suerte…_

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy _

* * *

_¡FELICIDADES DIGGORY!_

_¡Te luciste en el partido¡Eres un buen buscador! (aunque no tan bueno como yo, por supuesto) Debiste de ver la cara de Malfoy¡era genial! Se veía tan desesperada que creí que se pondría a llorar…_

_Atte. James Potter_

* * *

_¡Potter!_

_Me sorprende tu carta, nunca pensé que el "gran" buscador de gryffindor se dignara a felicitarme sin embargo te lo agradezco._

_Si tal vez Lucilla se veía algo desesperada pero debo de admitir que es una muy buena jugadora¿sabes? Hicimos una apuesta: si ella tomaba antes la snitch yo me pondría un cartel con "Ravenclaw apesta, Slytherin es el mejor" durante toda una semana pero si yo atrapaba la snitch primero, ella saldría conmigo, y tal parece que yo gane¿no es genial Potter?_

_Atte. Caleb Diggory_

_PD: Como amigo te recomiendo que te prepares para el partido contra Ravenclaw, no creo que la tengas tan fácil…_

* * *

_**Diario de Bruce Zabini**_

_**19 de octubre de 1934**_

_**Errores del partido Slytherin contra Ravenclaw:**_

_**1. El Clima, (¡maldita tormenta!)**_

_**2. Que el idiota de Crabbe no le haya dado a Diggory con la bludger.**_

_**3. Que el idiota de Goyle haya recibido una descarga eléctrica.**_

_**4. Que no hubiésemos anotado antes que los de Ravenclaw.**_

_**5. Los estúpidos comentarios de Julissa Sanders (recordar quejarme con Snape de eso)**_

_**6. Que Lucilla no haya entrenado en toda la semana.**_

_**7. Que Lucilla llegara al partido como un zombi.**_

_**8. Que Lucilla no haya visto la snitch antes que el idiota de Diggory**_

_**9. Que Lucilla no ¡haya atrapado la snitch!**_

_**10. Pero sobre todo que ¡Lucilla haya apostado con Diggory una cita!**_

_**¡Juro que mataré a Diggory por eso! Aun recuerdo su estúpida sonrisa y como le guiño el ojo a Lucilla cuando pasó a su lado. Maldito Diggory si cree que con su cabello castaño claro ondulado, sus ojos miel y su carita de ángel va lograr conquistar a Lucilla esta muy equivocado, se necesita más que eso, y por supuesto antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi cabeza.**_

_**No es que este enamorado de Lucilla es solo que yo la vi primero, además estamos destinados a estar juntos; nuestras familias se conocen desde siempre, estamos en la misma casa, a los dos nos gusta el quidditch, yo soy el mejor amigo de su hermano y ¿con quién más sino?**_

* * *

****

_Hola Lucilla:_

_Se que debes pensar que estoy molesto por lo del partido, y aunque si estoy algo molesto, en realidad tu no tienes la culpa del todo. Sé que tú te sientes igual de mal que yo y por eso no mencionaré nada sobre el partido, además aún podemos ganar la copa, y eso es lo que importa._

_Te escribo para preguntarte si ya me tienes una respuesta sobre lo de halloween, soy algo impaciente._

_Atte. Bruce Zabini._

* * *

_Hola Bruce:_

_Te agradezco que no estés molesto conmigo, aún me siento muy mal por lo del lunes…_

_Si acepto tu propuesta, nos vemos al acabar la cena de Halloween en la sala común de slytherin._

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy._

* * *

_Querida hermanita:_

_Lucilla ha aceptado salir conmigo, y no gracias a ti por lo que te puedes olvidar de nuestro trato así que tendrás que arreglártelas por ti sola para averiguar lo que sé sobre tu amado Lesthar._

_Atte. Tu querido y encantador hermano._

* * *

_Querido Alenkor:_

_¿Cómo te ha ido hijo? Siento no haberte podido escribir en todo este curso pero he estado muy ocupada investigando sobre la planta curativa de rubiculus sementalis¿sabías que puede llegar a curar heridas tan profundas como la de un cruciatus? Tu padre (como siempre) no lo cree pero yo estoy casi segura…aunque mis investigaciones las tendré que suspender por una temporada pues el Hospital San Mungo me pidió que supliera al Dr. Pratley, un experto en encantamientos irreversibles, al parecer decidió tomar unas vacaciones de último momento. Como ves ahora estaré algo menos ocupada desencantando a algunos pacientes. _

_Tu padre esta muy feliz por la noticia, ahora esta en un partido, pero me ha pedido que te mande saludos._

_Atte. Luna Weasley._

_PD¡Feliz Noche de Brujas! Te envío un amuleto de ventricolo estartonio para los malos espíritus¡úsalo!_

* * *

_Querido Lesthar:_

_¿Por qué no le has escrito a tu madre? Se que piensas que es ridículo pero ¡ni una carta en meses! Ni siquiera Max ha dejado de escribirme por tanto tiempo (y sabes cuanto le cuesta escribir)._

_Se que estas muy ocupado con lo de ser Premio Anual, pero tu padre y yo también lo fuimos alguna vez y no por eso dejamos de escribir a nuestros padres (por lo menos yo no). Espero que cuando tengas tiempo, por lo menos puedas responder a esta carta._

_Atte. Hermione Granger._

_PD: Saludos a tus hermanos._

* * *

_James:_

_Tu mamá me enseñó lo que habías escrito en tu última carta y aunque no lo creas te comprendo, cuando yo tenía tu edad todos me decían que me parecía mucho a mi padre y a parte que mi madre había dado la vida por mi, desde que supe que era mago sentí una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros al enterarme de mi pasado, y creo que se parece a lo que sientes tú ahora, con la diferencia que tú carga no es tan pesada como la que yo tenía… _

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, siento no habértelas dicho antes, seguro en las vacaciones tendremos suficientemente tiempo para hablar. Mientras tanto quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hijo a pesar de todo y que nunca te cambiaría por nadie._

_Atte. Harry Potter._

_PD: Tu mamá les manda unos caramelos de los tíos (gemelos) Weasley, al parecer son de sabor calabaza y si los chupas por mucho tiempo no te podrás quitar el sabor de la boca por mucho tiempo…_

* * *

_Profra. McGonagall._

_Temo que no me será posible asistir a la cena que se celebrará esta noche en el gran comedor con motivo de Halloween. Se me ha presentado un asunto personal que debo de resolver urgentemente. Lamentablemente nosé cuanto tiempo tardaré en resolverlo por lo que le pido que busque un reemplazo para mi puesto mientras vuelvo. No me es posible informarle más ahora pero prometo que a mi regreso le daré las explicaciones que usted me pida._

_Me a pena causarle estas molestias._

_Atte: Prof. Louis Fontaine._

* * *

_Querido James:_

_El motivo de esta carta es para pedirte un favor muy importante, y que por las prisas me es imposible delegarlo a otra persona, confío en que tú me podrás hacer este favor mientras yo regreso de mi viaje._

_Dentro de este paquete hay un collar de plata que tiene las ramas de un árbol en una media luna como dije, póntelo de inmediato y escóndelo dentro de tu camisa, NO DEJES QUE NADIE LO VEA NI TE LO QUITE._

_El collar no te causará mal ni bien, en realidad a simple vista parece un collar muggle pero posee un poder oculto, aunque nada dañino, te lo aseguro. _

_De todas maneras no tienes de que preocuparte ya que el collar no funcionará sin la otra mitad, solo necesito que me lo cuides mientras vuelvo de un viaje muy importante y del cual tampoco te puedo informar en este momento. _

_Este collar es muy valioso para mí. Te explicaré más detalles cuando regrese de mi viaje. Por lo mientras te pido que no comentes esto con NADIE, CON NADIE y cuídalo mucho._

_Confío en ti James._

_Atte. Prof. Fontaine._

* * *

_**Diario de A.Tomas Weasley**_

_**31 de octubre de 1934**_

_**Querido diario :**_

**_Acabo de llegar de la cena de Halloween, aunque no fue tan divertida como siempre, James y Max apenas y se dirigieron la palabra, solo cuando Max le dijo a James que le pasará la sal, y eso fue todo. Nunca habían durado tanto tiempo enojados, y no me agrada, porque yo estoy en medio de todo esto. Se que James cometió un gran error pero ya le ha pedido un millón de disculpas a Max y esta realmente arrepentido, creo que Max debería perdonarlo de una buena vez para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Los dos se veían alegres pero cada quien pensaba en sus propios asuntos por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos callados (los demás se dieron cuanta de esto y nos preguntaban si estábamos enfermos o algo). Lo raro fue que tanto Max como James tenían la mirada fija en otra mesa, en la de Slytherin, Max tenía una mirada ridículamente soñadora (en mi opinión) y James una mirada suspicaz (como si analizara algo o a alguien) y fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo. Me preguntó que es lo que les llamará tanto la atención de aquella mesa de un tiempo para acá, ninguno de los dos me ha dicho nada al respecto y me estoy empezando a inquietar…, pero ya lo descubriré._**

_**Regresamos temprano a la sala común y subimos inmediatamente a nuestra habitación donde cada uno fue a su respectiva cama sin pronunciar palabra. Pude ver como Max se ponía la pijama de inmediato mientras que James abría un paquete sobre su cama, se dio cuenta que yo lo observaba y dijo que: eran solo caramelos, pero no le creí, si hubiesen sido caramelos me hubiera invitado. Sospecho que James tiene una enamorada secreta y por supuesto no querrá que nadie se entere para que no vayan con el chisme a Kiromi.**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy¿soy un gran observador, no lo crees diario?**_

* * *

****

_**Diario de Lesthar Malfoy**_

_**31 de octubre de 1934**_

_**Si estoy escribiendo en este tonto diario es porque no tengo ningún estúpido amigo en esta estúpida sala común que tengo que compartir con la odiosa de Longbottom. Además de que Zabini, mi único "amigo", estará ocupado en este momento teniendo una cita con mí hermana. No me desagrada que los dos salgan¿quién mejor que Zabini para mi hermana? Por lo menos lo prefiero a él que a cualquier otro idiota. Eso si, no porque Zabini sea mi amigo significa que no le dejé todas las cosas aclaradas de lo que haría si le hacía daño a mi hermana, porque aunque muchos no lo crean (especialmente mi madre)me preocupo por mi familia. Por cierto que tendré que escribirle mañana, si no creo que no me dejará en paz toda las vacaciones…**_

_**Yo también debería de estar con alguna chica como Zabini, pero la verdad es que me he aburrido un poco de todas las chicas, todas son igual de fáciles, ya no hay retos para mi, la única diferente es tal vez Longbottom, pero es comprensible, es más fea que nada, quien se le acerque debe de estar más loco que una cabra…**_

_**En fin, ya me aburrí de escribir en este tonto diario, mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero tener ojeras mañana, y parecerme a la boba de Longbottom, ja, ja,ja, me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo la boba ahora? De seguro esta sumida en otro de sus tontos libros…**_

* * *

**¡Este fue el 9° capítulo!**

**Sorry por la tardanza nunca tardo tanto pero la escuela y esas cosas, ya saben como son!**

**Hago una acalaración Caleb Diggory es hijo de un primo (que yo supuse) de Diggory, pero se podría decir que tiene algo dela personalidad de su tío.**

Y que opinan...

¿Creen que Lucilla se decida por Zabini?

¿Creen que Zabini esta realmente enamorado de Lucilla o solo es un tonto arrogante?

¿Qué significado oculta el Prof. Fontaine y por qué le mandó a James ese collar?

¡Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos!

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	10. La promesa de una cita

**CAPITULO 10: LA PROMESA DE UNA CITA**

****

_Bonita mañana ¿no Lesthar?_

_Supongo que querrás saber cómo me fue con tu hermana anoche…, no te preocupes no tienes porque poner esa cara, solo estuvimos platicando en la sala común de trivialidades, pero platicamos al final de cuentas, eso es lo que importa. Por lo menos sé que no esta embobada con el estúpido de Diggory como otras y que odia a Potter mucho más que tú, creo que eso viene de familia…_

_Y tu qué tal¿quién fue la elegida esta vez? Porque no creo que te hayas quedado otra vez con Longbottom¿o si?_

_Atte. Zabini._

* * *

_Zabini:_

_Por supuesto que Lucilla odia a Potter, hasta Max ahora detesta a Potter, creo que si viene de familia…_

_¿Cómo puedes creer que Lucilla este embobada por Diggory¡por favor¡No digas tonterías! Y no tiene gracia lo de estar con Longbottom¡ni siquiera soporto verla¡No vuelvas a insinuar algo así! Si me quede solo en la sala común fue porque estaba demasiado cansado para soportar a estúpidas chicas que solo dijeran: "Oh eres tan guapo" "Estoy tan enamorada de ti". ¡Estoy harto de eso! Necesito algo nuevo…_

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy_

_PD: Nofastidies demasiado a Lucilla, como toda una Malfoy desprecia a los que le ruegan, no lo hagas¿quieres?_

* * *

_Hola mamá:_

_Si he estado muy ocupado por eso no te he escrito, no es excusa es solo la verdad. _

_Estoy bien, solo algo cansado, mis hermanos también están bien._

_Saludos a mi padre._

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy._

* * *

_Querida Wendy:_

_Nosé si lo sepas ya pero te aviso que McGonagall, volverá a dar clases. Al parecer el Prof. Fontaine se tuvo que ir por un motivo personal muy urgente y la directora lo sustituirá pues ya sabes que es muy difícil encontrar a un Prof. Que quiera dar esa materia. _

_La misma Profa. McGonagall me lo dijo esta mañana, no es cualquier chisme, bueno tengo que ir a clases, me despido._

_Atte. Tu admirador secreto._

* * *

_Querido enamorado secreto:_

_Gracias por la noticia, aunque yo también lo sabía, el Prof. Snape nos lo dijo aunque no nos dio tampoco el motivo._

_Atte. Wendy._

* * *

_**HOGSMADE**_

_**A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE 3° A 7°**_

_**QUE CUENTEN CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN**_

_**DE SUS PADRES, SE LES INFORMA**_

_**QUE LA PRÓXIMA SALIDA A**_

_**HOGSMADE SERA**_

_**EL SÁBADO 17 DE NOV.**_

* * *

****

_**(Papelitos en DCAO)**_

_**JAMES:** Para ser sinceros, me gusta mucho más la clase del Prof. Fonaine¿tu qué opinas?_

_TOMAS: Yo pienso igual, McGonagall no es mala pero su clase no es tan divertida como la de Fontaine, sus historias son más tetricas y fantasmales, me pregunto por qué se habrá ido…_

_**JAMES: **Quizá un pariente suyo se enfermo de algo…_

_TOMAS: No lo creo, por lo que nos ha dicho él se convirtió en vampiro hace mucho tiempo, su familia ya debe de estar muerta. Yo creo que se fue en una misión secreta, es mucho más probable…_

_**JAMES:** No es mucho más probable que le hayan ofrecido un trabajo en otro lugar y quiera ir a ver si le conviene más que este._

_TOMAS¿En verdad crees que el Prof. Fontaine renuncie a su puesto?_

_**JAMES**: Tal vez no este año pero el siguiente, después de todo ya sabes que los profesores de DCAO no nos duran mucho._

_TOMAS: Cierto. Oye ¿y que tal estaban los caramelos que tu mamá te envió? _

_**JAMES:** No estaban muy buenos, por eso no te invite ninguno._

_TOMAS: Que raro tía Ginny siempre ha sido muy buena cocinera._

_**JAMES:** Si pero a lo mejor no le salieron muy bien por las prisas, ya sabes con lo de su trabajo como aurora._

_TOMAS¿Hasta cuándo se hablarán Max y tú?_

_**JAMES:** Hasta que él decida perdonarme, tú sabes que le he rogado hasta el cansancio, pero sigue sin perdonarme…Será mejor poner atención un poco, McGonagall tiene cara de que nos va a preguntar algo…_

* * *

_**(Papelitos en la clase de Runas Antiguas)**_

****

_**TOMAS:** ¿Hasta cuando perdonarás a James? Creo que deberían de volverse a hablar, son amigos._

_MAX: Eso también creía yo, que era mi amigo, pero me equivoqué._

_**TOMAS:** Pero esta arrepentido._

_MAX: Tal vez pero yo ya nose si puedo volver a confiar en él. ¿Te parece poco lo que hizo! _

_**TOMAS:** Se que se paso pero ya sabes como es James de impulsivo, sé que no es fácil volver a confiar en una persona que te ha traicionado pero creo que James merece una oportunidad y no lo digo solo porque sea mi primo sino porque es tu amigo y te aprecia._

_MAX: Nosé Tomas, tendré que pensarlo, tampoco es fácil para mi, me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, pero cada vez que lo veo, me da rabia…_

* * *

_**(Papelitos en la clase de Transformaciones)**_

****

_**WENDY:** ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano ayer?_

_LUCILLA: Bien, nos quedamos hablando en la sala común hasta tarde._

_**WENDY:** Pensé que te llevaría a otro lugar del castillo._

_LUCILLA: Si eso pensaba hacer pero yo no tenía muchos ánimos, después de la detención de una semana no quiero pensar en lo que me sucedería si me volviesen a encontrar vagando de noche._

_**WENDY**: Tienes razón. ¿Y que me dices de Diggory? No está nada mal, no por nada es el chavo de 6° más "encantador", claro que no es tan guapo como Lesthar, pero muchas se mueren por salir con él…_

_LUCILLA: Pues yo no soy una de ellas, sí admito que está guapo pero la verdad no soporto su "encanto" es demasiado "perfecto" para mí gusto._

_**WENDY:** Yo creo que más bien le guardas rencor por lo de quidditch, pero si quieres un consejo de amiga, te conviene más que mi hermano, el es demasiado arrogante, prepotente y no se toma nada en serio._

_LUCILLA: Lo sé, gracias por el consejo pero se como manejar a tu hermano, en cuanto a Diggory quiera o no tengo que salir con él, por lo de la apuesta, y si tal vez le guarde un poco de rencor, pero solo un poco._

* * *

_**¡CARVAVAL NAVIDEÑO!**_

_**Con motivo del 2000° aniversario del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, se ha decidido celebrar el famoso Carnaval con el que los 4 magos fundadores celebraron su unión para forma este colegio. **_

_**Como ustedes sabrán en un carnaval las personas asistentes se visten con túnicas y vestidos de gala y con máscaras que puedan ocultar sus identidades. A la media noche todos los asistentes se quitarán la máscara y seguirán bailando y disfrutando del carnaval.**_

_**Es obligatorio que TODOS los alumnos de Hogwarts asistan, ningún alumno debe faltar, de lo contrario el alumno en cuestión será suspendido indefinidamente.**_

_**El Carnaval se celebrará el Viernes 30 de noviembre a partir de las 8: 00pm.**_

_**Directora Minerva McGonagall.**_

* * *

_A: Todos los prefectos_

_Con motivo del Carnaval me gustaría informales que ustedes como alumnos ejemplares de Hogwarts, tendrán el honor de abrir el baile junto con los Premios Anuales, por lo que se espera que asistan muy presentables al igual que su pareja, además de que asistan a los ensayos del baile de obertura que ustedes realizarán, los ensayos se harán en el aula de Transformaciones a las 4 de la tarde y serán guiados por la profesora de la misma materia, la Prof. Sky. Es obligatorio que asistan._

_Atte. Severus Snape._

_Director Conjunto._

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_Con motivo de nuestra cita¿Qué tal si nos vemos en Hogsmade el sábado? Te concedo el honor de poner el lugar y la hora._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Atte. Caleb Diggory._

* * *

_Deacuerdo Diggory, que sea en las Tres Escobas a las 12pm._

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy._

_PD: No es una cita, solo estoy cumpliendo con una apuesta._

* * *

_Lucilla: _

_Ha llegado el momento de que me pagues el favor que te hice al entrenarte para buscadora…Verás, ya estarás enterada de lo del tonto carnaval¿no? Y supongo que también sabrás lo del viaje de obertura. Pues he aquí el problema¡yo tendré que ir con la boba de Longbottom, y desafortunadamente no me puedo escapar de esta, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a soportar la humillación de que toda la escuela me vea con ella¡sería horroroso! Con todo y que llevará máscara, la chica sigue siendo espantosa¿podrías arreglarla un poco? Ya se que es un caso imposible, pero no pido que sea la chica más bella (ni con toda la magia del mundo) solo haz que no se vea tan horrible._

_La dejo en tus manos, haz todo lo que puedas, no escatimes recursos, yo lo pagaré todo con tal de no quedar en ridículo._

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy._

_PD: No pido milagros sé que lo boba y ratón de biblioteca nunca se le podrá quitar, ni con el mejor hechizo quirúrgico…_

* * *

_¡Hola Lucilla!_

_¿Qué opinas del Carnaval? Ahora si que a McGonagall se le safaron los tornillos¿no¿Que tal si hablamos de esto el sábado en Hogsmade?_

_Atte. Zabini._

* * *

_¡Hola Bruce!_

_Lo siento pero tengo una apuesta que cumplir, ya sabes la de Diggory y no creo tener tiempo para charlas esta semana, tengo un estúpido baile que ensayar, hablaremos luego¿quieres?_

_Atte. Lucilla_

* * *

_Hola amor:_

_¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en Hogsmade en "El café del amor" a las 12pm? Así me dará tiempo para después ir a buscar mí vestido para el Carnaval¿seguro iremos juntos, verdad? Porque ya me lo han propuesto otros chicos, y solo quiero estar segura, pero ya sabes que te prefiero a ti. _

_¡Eres el mejor novio que he tenido!_

_Atte. Siempre tuya, Kiromi._

* * *

_Hola Kiromi:_

_Si me parece bien lo de Hogsmade, pero cambiemos el lugar, ese café me da nauseas, que sea en Las Tres Escobas. Por supuesto que vamos ir juntos, no por nada eres mi novia._

_Atte. James Potter._

_PD¿Cómo es eso de que OTROS quieren ir contigo sabiendo que eres MI novia?_

* * *

_¡Que tal Lesthar!_

_Espero que la estés pasando mejor que yo, porque tu hermana acaba de batearme, si y todo por culpa de ¡Diggory y su apuesta! _

_Se que me dijiste que no le rogara y por eso no insistí en que lo dejara plantado, se hubiese visto muy desesperado¿no lo crees? Además no creo que Lucilla le haga caso a Diggory, en mi opinión el "príncipe encantador" pierde su tiempo._

_¿A ti como te va¿Quién será la belleza despampanante digna de acompañar a Lesthar Malfoy?_

* * *

_Zabini:_

_¡No me hagas enojar más de lo que estoy¿Crees que tú has tenido un mal día? Imaginate si de pronto te llega una carta donde te dicen que TIENES QUE IR AL BAILE CON LONGBOTTOM COMO TU PAREJA Y ABRIR EL ESTÚPIDO BAILE ENFRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA. ¡HORRIBLE¿VERDAD! Pues creo que te he superado, a mi me ha ido peor que a ti, así que no te quejes, aunque si quieres que te de un consejo no invites a Lucilla al baile se dará cuenta que te gusta y se hará del rogar (como todas las mujeres difíciles), pero creeme, es preferible que te abstengas e invites a otra, para la otra no serás tú quien la invite a salir sino ella a ti. En pocas palabras te valorará. Si corres con suerte quizá ella te invite al baile._

_Atte. Malfoy._

_Experto en mujeres._

* * *

_Catherine Longbottom:_

_Te escribo porque me gustaría que me acompañaras de compras para lo del carnaval, te sorprenderá la petición pero como tú eres Premio Anual y sabes más de cómo estará lo del baile, me gustaría tu opinión y creo que tú también te verás beneficiada con la mía._

_Nos vemos en Hogsmade a las 2pm, en la salida de las Tres Escobas. No faltes, te aseguro que no la pasaremos muy bien juntas._

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy._

* * *

¡Que tal chicos!

¿Que les pareció el cap?

¿Creen que Lesthar conoce tan bien a su hermana como cree?

¿Creen que Lucilla sea del tipo difícil?

¿Catherine aceptará la invitación de Lucilla?

Y SOBRETODO ¿Qué pasará en el baile?

No se pierdan los próximos capítulos...


	11. Descubriendo a los Ravenclaw

**CAPÍTULO 15: DESCUBRIENDO A LOS RAVENCLAW**

****

_**Diario de Caleb Diggory **_

_**16 de noviembre de 1934**_

_**Hoy salí con la chica que me ha gustado desde que iniciamos este curso, Lucilla Malfoy, no la había invitado a salir porque no sabía cómo acercarme a ella, no es una chica cualquiera. Finalmente se me presentó una oportunidad durante un partido de quidditch y una apuesta, yo jugué como nunca, inspirado por el deseo de ganar el partido y la apuesta y afortunadamente ¡lo logré, pero esa historia ya la he escrito unas páginas más atrás, por eso escribíré lo que pasó hoy en mi cita:**_

_**Recuerdo como yo estaba sentado impaciente en una mesa de en medio, en frente de mi estaban Potter y Kiromi, una chica de mi casa, de 5°, de cabello lacio negro y de origen oriental. Estaba de espaldas a mi mientras que Potter y yo nos veíamos de frente, me saludó y sonrió sarcásticamente, tal vez porque pensaba que me habían dado el planton, y yo empezaba a pensar lo mismo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Lucilla. Aún recuerdo su imagen como si la estuviera viendo en este momento: Su largo cabello dorado, como hilos de oro que brillaban por el sol, peinado descuidadamente en una media cola con un listón verde, algunos cabellos caían sobre su frente, sus ojos grises azulados reflejaban una seria y profunda mirada, en ese momento se mordía su labio inferior tal vez por los nervios y me di cuenta que su andar era calmado pero presuroso, luego ella llegó a mi mesa y se sentó dándole la espalda a Potter, que nos veía estupefacto, pero después mantuve mi mirada en esos ojos grises sin saber de nadie más que de la chica que tenia frente a mi…**_

"_**Lo siento, se hizo algo tarde, problemas con una amiga."- me dijo muy seria, noté enseguida un deje de molestia en su voz, pero eso no me deprimió, estaba dispuesto a que esta cita no fuera un fracaso, todo lo contrario...**_

"_**Comprendo. ¿Qué te pido de tomar, bella dama?"**_

_**Y estas fueron las frases que comenzaron nuestra bella cita, al principio ella estaba un tanto incómoda pero después se fue relajando cuando comenzamos a hablar como si fuéramos amigos, incluso hablamos de quidditch sin que nos peleáramos por ser adversarios. Incluso hasta nos reímos juntos. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que Lucilla tenía toda una personalidad por ser descubierta, no era lo que aparentaba…**_

"_**Debo irme, quede de ir de compras con una amiga para lo del Carnaval, me estará esperando afuera".**_

"_**Oh si, el famoso Carnaval¿sabes con quién irás?**_

"_**Aun no pero tendré que decidirlo pronto, por lo de los ensayos de baile para prefectos¡es horroroso!…"**_

"_**Será divertido si piensas en que no puede haber alguien peor que la Profa. Sky para enseñar baile" – y con alegría vi como reía, como nunca antes la había visto reír - "A mi no me importaría acompañarte a esos ensayos, por lo menos te haré reír como ahora y no te la pasarás tan mal¿no crees?"**_

"_**Lo pensaré, ahora debo irme. Me la pasé mejor de lo que esperaba."- y los dos nos despedimos, de hecho me sentía tan emocionado que me atreví a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella no se lo esperaba y se sonrojó pero no dijo nada y salió.**_

_**Me quedé viendo la puerta como idiota un buen rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que Potter y Kiromi se me quedaron mirando, el primero con el ceño fruncido como sin poder creer lo que había visto y la segunda con una risita tonta que no pudo reprimir. A mi no me importo, solo pensaba en una chica de cabellos como rayos de sol.**_

* * *

****

_**Diario de Catherine Longbottom**_

_**16 de noviembre de 1934**_

_**Querida Maggy:**_

_**¡Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida¡Lucilla Malfoy me llevó de compras! Te lo contaré todo…**_

_**Al principio yo no estaba muy segura de ir con Lucilla, estaba segura que sería igual que su hermano de arrogante, presumida, superficial y que sobre todo me insultaría igual, pero me armé de valor, o más bien mi curiosidad fue más grande y después de todo su carta había sido de un tono muy amable.**_

_**Estaba ahí esperando enfrente de las Tres Escobas, temerosa de que fuese una broma cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y dio paso a una joven que traía el uniforme de slytherin, supuse que ella sería la hermana de Malfoy porque se me quedó viendo, ya la había visto un par de veces aunque nunca le había hablado…**_

"_**Hola, tu debes de ser Catherine. Soy Lucilla. Que bueno que hayas venido. Será mejor que empecemos o no acabaremos nunca".**_

_**Su frase tan concreta y determinante me hizo pensar en su hermano, al igual que su mirada calculadora que me veía como descifrando algo, yo no pude emitir mas que un "UHM" casi imperceptible. Mientras caminábamos sentí un sentimiento de arrepentimiento porque ella no me dirigió la palabra hasta que llegamos a la tienda, y ahí empezó nuestro largo recorrido de vestido a vestido…**_

_**Visitamos todas las tiendas de Hogsmade, hasta que encontramos algo para mi, era un vestido lila, con pliegues, con las mangas caídas que dejaban ver mis hombros y un poco de escote. Lucilla me dijo que me quedaba a la perfección, que ese era mi color. Además del vestido Lucilla me hizo comprar unos guantes blancos , unos zapatos de tacón color lila y una máscara (que cubría de la nariz para arriba y venia incrustada en un palito con lo que la sostenías) blanca adornada con piedrería. Lucilla se compró un vestido de seda que cambiaba de color cuando ella se movía, desde azul rey hasta plata. Su vestido tenía un tipo corsé y era de tirantes, los pliegues de su falda eran como los míos pero adornados con encaje, tambiénse compro unos guantes y zapatos como los míos pero en negro y su máscara también era como la mía pero negra y con piedrería en plata.**_

_**Al final las dos quedamos muy contentas con nuestras compras, y debo decir que aunque tal vez Lucilla es igual de fría y un tanto arrogante como su hermano, es mucho más gentil. **_

_**Al final me dijo: "¿No estuvo tan mal, eh? Te ayudaré para arreglarte ese día, iré a la sala común de premios anuales, estate lista"**_

_**Y luego de esto se fue a su sala común. Nose puede decir que nos volvimos las mejores amigas pero no estuvo tan mal para ser hermana de Malfoy.**_

* * *

****

_**Diario de Maxwell Malfoy**_

_**16 de noviembre 1934**_

_**Hoy he decidió escribir en este diario porque ha ocurrido un acontecimiento importante¡Hice las pases con James! Todo ocurrió en Hogsmade..,**_

_**Tomas y yo acabábamos de comprar nuestra máscara para el Carnaval puesto que los dos ya teníamos la túnica que usaríamos. Tomás usaría una túnica color vino (que combinaba con su cabello rojizo) por eso compro una del mismo color que simbolizaba la cara de un demonio y como mi túnica es de doble vista, de un lado es color azul marino y del otro vino, compré un antifaz de los dos colores separados justo a la mitad **__**además de un paleacate color vino que me pondría en la cabeza ocultando mi cabello.**_

_**Luego nos dirigimos a las Tres Escobas a comprar algo, cuando justo ahí vimos salir a James despidiéndose de Kiromi, con una cara de estar cansado, cuando nos vio, lo saludé de lo más animado, sin recordar que estábamos enojados, él me correspondió el saludo de igual manera aunque un tanto azorado, luego yo le pregunté: "¿Te tomas algo con nosotros? Tienes que ver las máscaras que hemos comprado para el Carnaval". El acepto de buena gana y ninguno de los dos habló más del asunto de las cartas.**_

_**Antes de regresar fuimos a comprar una máscara para James cuya túnica era negra, el escogió una máscara blanca que solo le cubría la mitad del rostro, de la nariz hacia la derecha, estilo fantasma de la ópera.**_

_**Estoy muy contento de que James y yo volvamos a ser amigos, debo decir que me costo mucho olvidar lo que pasó pero como dice mi mamá, lo pasado en el pasado se queda…**_

_

* * *

_

_Querida Lucilla:_

_Gracias por contarme de tu baile, porque tus hermanos no me cuentan nada. _

_Pero bueno, te tengo una buena noticia, ayer decidí que sería una buena idea acomodar las cosas que están en el sótano¡tú papá ha tenido un desorden durante generaciones! Pero me dije que yo tendría que hacer algo con eso, así que me puse a hacer una limpieza minuciosa, tirar todo lo inservible o lo que no deberías de estar ahí (cosas prohibidas, ya sabes) Y me encontré el bonito collar de plata que te mando, tú me dijiste que tu vestido cambiaba a plata así que pensé que te combinaría muy bien. _

_No te preocupes me cercioré de que no estuviese hechizado, le apliqué toda clase de hechizos y es 100 seguro, al parecer es solo un simple collar muggle, aunque me pregunto como pudo haber llegado un collar muggle a la mansión de los sangres limpias Malfoy (ehem, sin ofender), tal vez nunca lo sepa._

_Espero que te guste el collar, y diviértete._

_Atte. Tu mamá._

* * *

_Querida Wendy:_

_Te tengo buenas noticias, creo que ha llegado el momento de conocernos…, el carnaval será el momento perfecto¿no lo crees? Justo a las 12 sabremos nuestras identidades. Con esto te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja. ¿Aceptas?_

_Respondeme pronto._

_Atte. Tu enamorado secreto, aunque no por mucho tiempo…_

* * *

_Querido enamorado secreto:_

_¡Claro que acepto¡No sabes cuanto esperé este momento¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las 9pm junto a la estatua del caballero al lado de la escalera principal? _

_Te estaré esperando impaciente._

_Atte. Wendy._

* * *

_¡Hola Lucilla!_

_¿Los entrenamientos van muy bien, verdad¿Estas lista para los ensayos de McGonagall? Si quieres yo te podría apoyar, solo tienes que pedírmelo, para eso estamos los amigos._

_Atte. Blaise Zabini._

* * *

_(Papelitos en la clase de Encantamientos)_

_**TOMAS:** ¿Ya tienen pareja chicos?_

_MAX: Si._

_JAMES: Por supuesto, llevaré a Kiromi._

_**TOMAS:** Claro pues no por nada es tu novia, y tu Max ¿a quién llevarás?_

_MAX: Lo siento amigos pero no les puedo decir hasta después del baile, tendrán que aguantar la curiosidad._

_**TOMAS:** Deber de ser muy bonita para que la ocultes o…_

_JAMES: O muy fea, jajaja._

_MAX: Es muy bonita, se los aseguro. ¿A quién llevarás tú Tommas?_

_**TOMAS:** La verdad es que llevaré a Catherine Longbottom_

_JAMES¿QUÉÉ? _

_**TOMAS:** Si la verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, la invité ayer cuando buscaba un libro en la biblioteca y ella me ayudó a encontrarlo, como aun no sabía si tendría el valor de invitar a alguien, me decidí a invitarla porque sabía que no tendría otras opciones y no me vería rechazado._

_MAX: ¿Pero que no tiene que ir al baile con Lesthar?_

_**TOMAS:** No necesariamente, solo van a abrir el baile, después pueden ir con quien quieran._

_JAMES: Pues siendo así ya no me parece tan descabellado._

* * *

_(Papelitos en Adivinación)_

_**LUCILLA:** ¿Con quién irás al carnaval, Wen?_

_WENDY: ¡Con mi enamorado secreto, o sea, Lesthar¿No es genial? Esta mañana me lo pidió. _

_**LUCILLA:** Ya te dije que tu enamorado secreto no es él, él será pareja de Longbottom._

_WENDY: Solo abrirán el baile juntos, además es por eso que nos quedamos de ver a las 9._

_**LUCILLA**: Si tú lo dices, nada más no digas que no te lo advertí…_

_WENDY: ¿Y tú irás con mi hermano?_

_**LUCILLA:** No lo creo no me lo ha pedido, de hecho me mandó una carta insinuando que yo se lo pidiera¡por favor! Como si se lo fuera a pedir, yo Lucilla Malfoy nunca me rebajaría a pedirle a ningún hombre que saliese conmigo._

_WENDY: ¿Entonces con quién irás?_

_**LUCILLA:** Sabes creo que iré con Caleb._

_WENDY: Ja,ja,ja, creí que era demasiado "perfecto" para ti, por lo visto tu también caíste en sus encantos._

_**LUCILLA:** Claro que no, simplemente me cae bien y el fue el primero que me lo pidió, además no hacemos una mala pareja._

_WENDY: Me alegró por ti, yo también escogería a Caleb si fuera tú._

* * *

_**Diario Wendy Zabini**_

_**23 de noviembre de 1934**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**¡Estoy tan feliz! Ya quiero que llegue el día del baile. Gracias a Dios mamá me mandó un precioso vestido de seda verde (combina con mis ojos) es estilo medieval, es un diseño especial para mi de ella¡qué emoción!. También me mandó unos finos zapatos del mismo color y un antifaz también de seda verde.**_

_**Estoy segura que en cuanto él me vea se enamorará por completo de mi, estoy segura que se trata de Lesthar, mi corazón me lo dice. Si antes estaba enamorada ahora estoy loca por él…**_

* * *

****

_Caleb:_

_Acepto tu oferta de ir al carnaval juntos, estoy segura que nos divertiremos, los ensayos comienzan el lunes en el aula de transformaciones a las 4, espero que estés listo para aguantar la risa mientras la Profa. Sky baila…_

_Atte. Lucilla_

_Zabini:_

_Gracias por tu ayuda pero no la necesito, mi pareja de baile me ayudará con eso. _

_Atte. Lucilla._

* * *

¡Que tal chicos!

Sorry por las descripciones tan malas de los vestidos y esas cosas, no se me da mucho eso de describir ropa asi que imaginenselos lo más bonitos que puedan...

Se que en este cap casi no pasa nada a excepción de las citas y cosas así,

¿que opinan de Caleb¿muy cursi?

¿creen que Lucilla se enamoré de él?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo porque será el tan esperado Carnaval y habrá muchas sorpresas!


	12. El carnaval

**CAPITULO 17: EL CARNAVAL**

****

_**Diario de Lesthar**_

_**30 de noviembre de 1934**_

_**Si me he tomado la molestia de escribir en este diario es porque no estoy en mis 5 sentidos, todos esos cursis bailes me marearon y bueno también me excedí un poco en las cervezas de mantequilla que metimos de contrabando…**_

_**Si esta bien admito que no me la pase nada mal, incluso hasta estaba un poco feliz¡pero no te atrevas a decírselo a nadie, estúpido diario o te aseguro que te quemaré en la chimenea!**_

_**Al llegar a las escaleras principales, enseguida capté las miradas y suspiros de las chicas, y era obvio, con mi túnica de dos vistas; gris y verde, y mi antifaz de los dos colores, me veía muy bien, mis ojos grises brillaban con mayor intensidad…**_

_**¿Cómo me fue con Longbottom? Pues la verdad es que esa fue la mejor parte y debo reconocer que se lo debo a Lucilla. La transformó completamente, su cabello castaño. antes siempre recogido ahora estaba suelto y brillaba como nunca, tenía unos broches lilas en forma de flor a los lados de su resplandeciente cabellera, su vestido era hermoso y enseñaba justo lo necesario, debo confesar que nunca esperé que Longbotomm estuviese tann bien (aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo), su sonrisa se reflejaba como nunca antes y sus ojos cafés brillaban de felicidad (gracias a Dios no llevaba esos horribles lentes que usa para leer). ¡Pero que patético sueno describiéndola, ni que estuviera enmarado de ella, jajajaja...imposible!**_

_**En fin, al principio no la reconocí (y eso que no traía puesta la máscara) creí que era la compañera de otro hasta que bajo y se puso a mi lado de mala gana, ahíme di cuenta que era Longbottom. La saludé tan fríamente como siempre…**_

**_FLASH BACK_**

"_**Pensé que te habías escondido detrás de un enorme libro para dejarme plantado."**_

"_**Tuviste suerte que no lo hiciera, no querrías quedar en ridículo, Malfoy. Pero no te preocupes no tendremos que quedarnos juntos toda la noche."**_

"_**¿Por qué? Acaso piensas irte a dormir luego de que bailemos, me lo imaginaba…"**_

"_**No, tengo una cita con alguien más"**_

"_**Si con el libro detrás de tu almohada"**_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

_**Ella no contestó nada, simplemente me ignoró y esto me irritó más, nadie ignoraba a Lesthar Malfoy, y por supuesto que no creía lo de la cita¿quién en su sano juicio invitaría a Longbottom al baile?**_

_**Por fin llegó el momento en que los Premios Anuales y los prefectos abrirían el baile, Longbottom y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar, la verdad es que Longbottom se ganó muchas miradas de sorpresa y sí, admito que también muchos suspiros por parte de los chicos. **_

_**Longbottom había aprendido a bailar después de varios ensayos y no me piso ni una vez. ¡Esta bien, lo admito, me gusto bailar con ella! Pero el gusto me duró muy poco porque en cuanto terminaron los bailes de obertura, Longbottom me dijo…**_

"_**Bien, ya terminaron los bailes, me voy."- y se giró cuando yo la tomé bruscamente del brazo y la acerque a mi.**_

"_**Vamos, creo que tu libro puede esperar un rato más¿no crees?" **_

"_**Ya te dije que tengo una cita con alguien, no con un libro y ¡suéltame Malfoy!"- al decir esto se marchó decidida y algo molesta, yo no la detuve porque en ese momento nos observaban y mi reputación estaba en juego.**_

_**Me acerqué al ponche (medio adulterado por cervezas de mantequilla, solo los slytherins lo sabíamos) y tome unos dos vasos o tal vez más, no recuerdo bien, luego llegó Zabini con una chica pelirroja, con un vestido color verde pastel y máscara del mismo color, no pude saber quien era porque no se quito la máscara ni un segundo, solo pude ver que tenía unos familiares ojos verdes y que era mucho más chica que Zabini. Este vestía de azul celeste (muy raro en él) y su máscara era de manchas de colores, una máscara de bufón. **_

"_**¿Qué haces tan solo Malfoy? Creí que estabas disfrutando tu velada con Longbottom."- me dijo en tono burlón.**_

"_**Se suponía, pero la chica se marchó probablemente a la sala común a dormir"- y justo cuando decía esto vi como Longbottom bailaba con Weaslete, ese estúpido pelirrojo que era dos años menor que ella ¡cómo se atrevía a cambiarme por él! Zabini noto mi mirada de furia y se dio cuenta por qué, también la pelirroja que lo acompañaba porque soltó una risita.**_

"_**Pues no creo que este durmiendo mucho eh, jajajaja". Zabini se empezó a reírse incontrolablemente, probablemente por los efectos del ponche. No me sentía de humor para soportar sus bromas así que me senté en una mesa sola y comencé a beber descontroladamente mientras unas chicas a quien no reconocí por las máscaras se me acercaban, yo las acepté sin miramientos, no me iba a pasar la noche solo por la culpa de Longbottom. **_

_**No me di cuenta cuando todos se quitaron las máscaras, lo único que recuerdo es que Zabini me ayudó a llegar a la sala común de los prefectos y ya adentro, me encontré con una feliz Longbottom que al parecer acababa de llegar unos momentos antes que yo llegara, acalorado como estaba, le arme una bronca. No recuerdo que tanto nos dijimos, lo único que recuerdo es cuando yo la empecé a besar desesperadamente y después ella me dio una bofetada y se marchó a su habitación.**_

_**Ahora yo me encuentro escribiendo en mi habitación, tratando de olvidar y de recordar lo mejor…Debo de estar realmente borracho para escribir cosas tan cursis...**_

****

_**Diario de James Potter**_

_**30 de noviembre de 1934**_

_**¡Hola Higgins!**_

_**Si hoy tengo mucho que contarte, el carnaval estuvo lleno de sorpresas, tan inesperadas, que dudo que me creas cuando te lo cuente…**_

_**Yo bajé con mis amigos al Gran Comedor aunque no entramos, los 3 esperábamos a nuestras parejas a la entrada de este. Max no tenía con quien bailar el baile de obertura, solo había asistido a dos ensayos y los dos le había tocado bailar con la Profra. Sky porque era el único sin pareja, no entendí muy bien porque, solo nos dijo algo de que su pareja no sabía quién era él pero nada más. El problema es que se había quedado de ver con su chica a las nueve, pero el baile de obertura era a las 8pm y no se podía safar de éste porque McGonagall estaría pasando lista a los prefectos. Alek, también se iba a quedar sin bailar los primeros bailes (para su gran alivio) porque Longbottom abriría el baile con el presumido de Malfoy. Alek, tuvo la idea de que Max le dijera a su hermana, la otra presumida Malfoy, de que bailara con él, pero Max rechazó la propuesta porque su hermana iría con Diggory, pues los había visto en todos los ensayos juntos. Al escuchar esto recordé como los había visto platicar muy contentos en las Tres Escobas, jamás pensé que alguien como el "noble príncipe" se fijara en "corazón de hielo" Malfoy y sobretodo que ella le correspondiera¿el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? De pronto llegó Kiromi justo cuando discutíamos sobre el tema; traía un vestido color crema estilo oriental, y en resumen estaba vestida como una geisha, con palitos y todo. Le pregunté si podría bailar con James los bailes de obertura y ella accedió encantada, sospecho que la idea de que todo el mundo la viera bailando le agradó más que nada. Con esto Alek y yo nos quedamos esperando a nuestras respectivas parejas en una mesa cercana a la pista de baile, donde podíamos apreciar todo…**_

_**Alek se pudo muy contento cuando vio a Catherine Longbottom transformada por completo en una chica guapa e incluso atractiva. También pude notar su mirada celosa cuando Malfoy la tomaba por la cintura al bailar y le susurraba cosas, que yo estaba seguro que eran insultos a pesar del rubor de la chica.**_

_**Max estaba teniendo algunos problemas con el baile, y le estaba dando tremendos pisotones a Kiromi, pero ella seguía inmutable, estoy seguro que estaba sonriendo, si no fuera porque su máscara completa no me permitía comprobarlo¿por qué no había traído una máscara a la mitad como todas laschicas?**_

_**Y no vi a Diggory bailando con Malfoy, no los reconocí entre tantas parejas con máscaras, y tampoco me interesaba mucho verlos…(aunque no lo creas Higgins)**_

_**El baile de obertura terminó y Kiromi regresó conmigo, contenta a pesar de los pisotones de Max, mientras que éste ya se había ido supongo que al encuentro de su cita, al igual que Tomas. No me quedó otra que invitar a bailar a Kiromi que me veía impaciente. Después de un largo rato me sentía mareado por la máscara oriental de Kiromi y nos sentamos, le dije que iría a traer ponche. Ahí vi a Lesthar Malfoy en una mesa cercana muy borracho, pero eso si rodeado de chicas de slytherin, también vi a Zabini quien hablaba amenamente con su pareja, una chica pelirroja que me resultó extrañamente familiar. Pero no tuve tiempo de observarla mucho porque en ese momento vi a Max con su pareja bailando, era una chica con un vestido verde, estilo medieval, y antifaz y guantes del mismo color, que hacían juego con sus ojos verdes, su cabello era negro y aunque no pude reconocerla vi que sonreía al igual que Max, y me alegré por los dos. De pronto vi como Kiromi se levantaba de la mesa para ir a buscarme, y decidí que era el momento de salir del Gran Comedor cuando justo cuando atravesé la puerta principal y estaba cerca de las escaleras en ese momento casi desiertas, una chica rubia se me atravesó y al verla choque con unos hermosos ojos que hicieron que todo mi cuerpo sintiera una energía electrizante y de pronto sentí que yo no pensaba, que algo más se apoderaba de mis acciones. No pude saber quien era pues le mitad de su rostro se mantenía oculto tras una máscara, pero en ese momento no me importo averiguar quien era…**_

"_**Y dicen que no existen los ángeles, ahora mismo tengo uno enfrente"- le dije estúpidamente, sin saber realmente por qué estaba diciendo bobadas de ese tamaño.**_

"_**Te equivocas si yo fuera un ángel no estaría pensando en esto"- y luego de que ella dijera eso se acercó lentamente y adivinando sus intenciones yo la bese primero, tomando el control de la situación. Primero nos besamos dulcemente y luego apasionadamente, como si hubiésemos esperado ese beso toda nuestra vida; ese beso me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido al besar a otra chica, y estoy seguro que hubiera pasado algo más si el Profa. Treelawney (quien había aceptado bajar al baile diciendo que la bola mágica le había recomendado hacerlo para protección de los alumnos y profesores de la institución) no nos hubiera interrumpido a tiempo…**_

"**_¡Jovencitos¿Acaso no saben que la luna esta en cuarto menguante y es el peor momento de todos para los enamorados! Tienen suerte de que los haya descubierto, de lo contrario, pudo haber sido ¡desastroso! Los jóvenes de ahora…- continuo hablándo de cosas sobre la luna, pero yo no le puse atención, solo la veía a ella, era como si no pudiese apartar mi vista de la suya, de pronto baje la mirada hasta su cuello, pensando en que quizá cuando la profesora se fuese podríamos continuar con lo nuestro, pero un rayo de luz llegó a mi cabeza cuando vi en su cuello un collar como el mio solo que la media luna estaba del lado contrario, entonces recordé lo que el Prof. Fontaine me había escrito: "..el collar no funcionará sin la otra mitad…", fue así como decidí quitarme el collar que traía oculto bajo mi túnica (como el Prof. Fontaine me había aconsejado) sin que la Profra. Treelawney y la chica se dieran cuenta. Luego de quitármelo lo guardé en mi bolsillo y entonces sentí como la razón volvia a mi cabeza y al parecer la de la chica también._**

"…_**ahora deben de regresar al Gran Comedor, no se olviden de mis consejos queridos, esperad hasta la luna nueva, entonces sí será un buen momento"- luego de este largo sermón que ni siquiera escuché me dirigí al gran comedor al igual que la chica, no me atrevía a hablarle, nosé por que pero me sentía apenado (yo nunca he sido tímido y menos con las mujeres…), tal vez solo era por la confusión del momento. **_

_**Al atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, me resultaba familiar pero la verdad no sabía quien era, pero en ese momento se acercó un chico de túnica color crema y un antifaz dorado (parecía un príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas¡patético! Para mi gusto).**_

"_**Te tardaste mucho en el baño¿estas bien?"- al oír su voz supe enseguida quien era aquel principito, era nada mas y nada menos que Diggory y en seguida se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Max antes de que iniciara el baile y supe que la chica era Malfoy.**_

_**Antes de que ella respondiera y él se percatara de mi presencia me escabullí entre la multitud. No los vi en el resto de la noche y cuando llegó la hora de quitarse las máscaras agradecí mucho que Kiromi se quitara la suya porque me exasperaba. Trate de no pensar en lo que había pasado el resto del Carnaval aunque no lo logré del todo.**_

_**Me regresé temprano a la sala común de gryffindor, soloTomas me acompañaba pues no encontramos a Max por ningun lado. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto cerré las cortinas color vino de mi cama y con un ligero lumus me he estado alumbrando para escribirte todo Higgins, y las conclusiones a las que he llegado son:**_

_**- Estoy casi seguro que mi comportamiento con Malfoy se debió a los collares, sin esto no hubiese pasado absolutamente NADA entre nosotros…**_

_**- Creo que los collares hacen que te enamores de la persona que tiene el otro collar cuando lo vez sin importar quién sea.**_

_**- Estoy casi seguro que Malfoy no sabe quien era pues traía la máscara puesta y no hablé nada por lo que no pudo reconocer mi voz.**_

_**- Tampoco creo que Malfoy sepa que todo se debió a los collares, lo más probable es que piense que bebió demasiado ponche.**_

_**- ¡Nunca pensé que Malfoy fuese tan…atrevida! Aunque claro estaba bajo el efecto de los collares ¡Por supuesto que no me gustó besar a Malfoy¡¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas!**_

_**Me pregunto que secreto oculta Fontaine, que significa todo esto de los collares, cuando regrese me tendrá que responder a muchas preguntas, mientras tanto no lo usaré hasta que me asegure que Malfoy no lo trae puesto, lo guardaré en la pequeña caja fuerte mágica (donde guardo mi capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador) que me regaló mi papá, nadie la puede abrir, más que el dueño de esta, o al menos eso dijo papá cuando me la regaló. **_

_**Me pregunto ¿cómo consiguió Malfoy el otro collar? No creo que sepa la verdad de los collares… ¿o si? Tendré que investigarlo…**_

**_

* * *

_**

¿Qué les pareció?

Se los puse antes porque voy a tardar un poco en actualizar ya que estoy en temporada de examenes y no los quise hacer esperar con esta capítulo. Mas adelante se va a saber que paso con Max y su cita, al igual que la cita de Wendy¿ya sospechan algo, no? También la pareja de Zabini nos va a traer una gran sorpresa, sobretodo para James...


	13. Secretos revelados

**CAPÍTULO 18: SECRETOS REVELADOS.**

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews!

He actualizado lo más pronto que pude, espero que les guste este capítulo donde se aclaran algunas dudas que han tenido. Por cierto respecto a los años de los diarios no lo tomen mucho en cuenta, se que Harry Potter nació mucho después y que por tanto sus hijos debieron de nacer en el siglo XXI pero no es eso aqui lo importante, como les había dicho solo lo hice para guiarme. Solo ¡hechen a volar su imaginación!

* * *

_Querida Wendy: _

_No se que decirte… me di cuenta perfectamente que ayer cuando me quite el antifaz esperabas que fuese otra persona, sospechaba algo de esto por lo que me escribías en algunas de tus cartas pero nunca me imaginé que te desilusionarías tanto al conocer mi verdadera identidad. No la estábamos pasando muy bien en un comienzo…_

_No me gustaría que te sintieses comprometida conmigo por eso no le he dicho nada a nadie de lo nuestro y no pienso mencionarlo tampoco para evitarte problemas._

_Siento mucho lo que paso y solo espero que aquella persona a quien esperabas te quiera como la persona especial que eres._

_Atte. Ya sabes quien._

_PD: Se que no debería entrometerme pero tú esperabas que fuera Lesthar¿no es así?...no tienes por que responderme, no quiero ser entrometido._

* * *

_Hola:_

_Me la pasé muy bien en el carnaval, me agradó ir contigo…pero sé que debo de ser honesta como tú lo has sido conmigo, aunque preferiría no serlo… Esperaba a alguien más, a Lesthar, yo estoy enamorada de él y dudo poder sentir lo que siento por alguien más. No me gustaría darte falsas esperanzas y dado el cariño que te tengo tampoco me gustaría jugar con tus sentimientos._

_Espero que me comprendas._

_Atte. Wendy_

_PD: Te agradezco tu discreción, yo tendré la misma._

* * *

_Zabini:_

_¿Qué hay? Me duele la cabeza como nunca, creo que me pasé de copas ayer, te agradezco que me hayas llevado a la sala común antes de que algún maestro me viese porque ya sabes lo que pudo haber ocurrido…El Premio anual borracho, no creo que ni McGonagall ni Snape me lo hubiesen perdonado._

_Lo cierto es que casi no recuerdo lo que hice ayer, confío en que tu me refrescaras un poco la memoria…_

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy_

_PD¿Quién era la pelirroja de ayer? Lucía muy pequeña para ti, o por lo menos así me pareció anoche..._

* * *

_¡Que tal Lesthar!_

_No me sorprende la cruda que tienes, te hubieras visto anoche, nunca te había visto tan borracho, pero no te preocupes no hiciste nada estúpido, al menos en la parte que yo estuve como espectador te comportaste como siempre: coqueteaste con todas las chicas de slytherin que se te acercaban, insultaste a unas cuantas impuras (fue cuando te saque antes que fuesen de chismosas…) hiciste que Crabe y Goyle riñeran, ah y lo más importante es que no dejabas de maldecir a Weslete por bailar con Longbottom y mirarlos asesinamente. No pensé que te importara tanto la chica¿sabes? Pensé que la odiabas…pero las apariencias engañan¿no lo crees? En mi opinión Longbottom siempre seguirá siendo Longbottom, no importa si parece una babosa silvestre o una bella chica, aunque reconozco que hay química entre ustedes…_

_Mi hermosa pelirroja es nada más y nada menos que… ¡Lily Potter! Estoy tan sorprendido como tú que haya aceptado ir al baile conmigo, después de todo su hermano y yo somos rivales en quidditch y estoy seguro que me odia (aunque no tanto como a ti). Creo que el no estaba enterado de con quien iría su hermanita porque ya me hubiese intentado hacer algo. Sé lo que vas a decir que es una niña de 11 años y no tienes que preocuparte porque fue diversión puramente sana, justo para su edad y sorprendentemente no me aburrí, me la pase bien con la pequeña pero no me malinterpretes tu hermana es mi preferida._

_Atte. Zabini._

_PD: Una noche loca y llena de sorpresas¿no?_

* * *

_Lucilla Malfoy:_

_Te agradezco mucho que me ayudarás a arreglarme para el Carnaval anoche, si algún día necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en pedírmela._

_Atte. Catherine Longbottom._

* * *

_Lucy:_

_A lo mejor te suena algo cursi lo que te voy a decir pero no pude aguantarme las ganas de decírtelo: "No solo eres la chica más hermosa que conozco sino que estar contigo me hace sentir como en el paraíso". _

_Me la pasé muy bien en el Carnaval, espero que tú también te hayas divertido conmigo. Aún me sorprende tu cambio de actitud cuando regresaste del baño, me gustaría saber si algo te sucedió…quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre, haré todo lo posible para siempre apoyarte._

_Dentro de unos días saldremos de vacaciones y me gustaría invitarte a Dublín, Irlanda a pasar una temporada con mi familia, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho._

_Atte. Caleb Diggory._

* * *

_Caleb:_

_Te agradezco tus palabras, aunque creo que exageras un poco, realmente no soy tan genial como tú crees, y no es que mi autoestima este baja sino que soy realista, aún así me alegra que disfrutes el tiempo que pasamos juntos._

_Sobre el Carnaval te repito que no pasó nada simplemente estaba algo fastidiada de todos los bailes, gente por donde sea, máscaras y más máscaras y demás cosas, para ser honesta me desespero con mucha facilidad y cuando eso sucede no soy muy amable que digamos, pero no tienes de que preocuparte estoy perfectamente bien, te lo aseguro._

_Gracias por la invitación a Irlanda, lo consultaré con mis papás…_

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy._

* * *

_(Papelitos en Pociones)_

_**TOMAS:** ¿Cómo te fue con tu pareja el viernes Max¿Nos dirás ahora quien era? No nos quisiste decir nada el fin de semana…_

_MAX: Al principio nos estábamos divirtiendo, todo marchaba bien, pero después…prefiero no hablar de eso. No les puedo decir quien era, se lo prometí._

_JAMES: ¡Pero si yo vi que los dos sonreían¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que terminara tan mal?_

_MAX: Todo James¡todo pasó! Bien dicen que la verdad duele…_

_**TOMAS:** Por cierto James se rumora que un chico con un disfraz parecido al tuyo besaba a una chica a un lado de las escaleras principales y que esa chica no era Kiromi precisamente. Además de que Treelawney los estaba sermoneando con algo de las lunas…_

_JAMES: Si crees que fui yo estas muy equivocado, estuve bailando con Kiromi toda la noche, y se lo puedes preguntar. ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_**TOMAS:** El fantasma de gryffindor, parece que él lo vio todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

_JAMES: Pues cuando salga de la clase voy a hablar con él para que deje de decir tontos chismes._

_MAX¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Siempre te gusto que te involucraran en historias de casanova._

_JAMES: Si pero esta vez tengo a Kiromi como novia y si quiero que me deje en paz las vacaciones será mejor que no haya escuchado nada de esto._

* * *

_(Papelitos en Adivinación)_

_**LUCILLA:** ¿Cómo te fue con tu enamorado secreto el viernes? Me extraña que no me hayas contado nada este fin ¿tan feo estaba?_

_WENDY: No estaba feo, pero no era Lesthar._

_**LUCILLA**: Te lo dije._

_WENDY: Si ya sé, pero yo tenía la esperanza…_

_**LUCILLA**¿Y quién era?_

_WENDY: No puedo decírtelo, le dije que sería discreta._

_**LUCILLA:** ¡Pero yo soy tu mejor amiga!_

_WENDY: Lo siento Luce pero no puedo decírtelo. Mejor dime que tal te la pasaste con Diggory._

_**LUCILLA**: Bien, me escribió esta mañana para invitarme a Irlanda con él y su familia._

_WENDY: ¿Irás?_

_**LUCILLA:** No lo sé, tal vez. ¿No crees que anoche el ponche estaba muy cargado?_

_WENDY: Yo lo sentí como siempre ¿por qué?_

_**LUCILLA**: Anoche me sentí un poco mareada, nada importante._

_WENDY: ¿Ya te enteraste del chisme de ayer?_

_**LUCILLA:** No¿qué paso?_

_WENDY: Un chico con un disfraz como el que supuestamente traía Potter y una chica rubia se estaban besando al lado de las escaleras principales hasta que Treelawney los vio y los empezó a sermonear con algo de las lunas._

_**LUCILLA:** NOOO¿Cómo lo supiste¿Quién los vio?_

_WENDY: Los vio el fantasma de Gryffindor y me lo dijo Helga pero prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabe, hasta la novia de Potter._

_**LUCILLA:** ¿Saben quién es la chica?_

_WENDY: No porque los dos traían máscara, el fantasma reconoció a Potter porque lo había saludado antes del baile cuando Potter no traía máscara así que pudo distinguir muy bien su atuendo, aunque afirma que no esta muy seguro de que sea él porque muchos iban de negro. Pero yo creo que sí es él; Potter es el casanova menos discreto que conozco y con o sin novia siempre esta rodeado de chicas, no esta mal, es más guapo que su padre pero no es mi tipo. ¿Lucilla¿Estas bien? Estas pálida._

_**LUCILLA:** No es que creo que estoy enferma, estoy volviéndome a marear, tengo que ir al baño…_

_

* * *

_

_**Diario de Lucilla Malfoy**_

_**3 de diciembre de 1934**_

**_¡No lo puedo creer¡BESE A POTTER¡BESE A POTTER EN EL CARNAVAL¡QUE HORROR! ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR, UNA PESADILLA, tal vez el fantasma lo confundió con otro, si es lo más seguro, Potter tiene novia, no creo que sea tan descarado para andarse besando con otras…Oh a quién engaño es muy capaz de eso¡es el único capaz de besar a una chica desconocida!_**

_**Nosé como pasó fue como si no estuviera en mis 5 sentidos, pero no bebí mucho, a menos que alguien le haya puesto algo a mi bebida ¡pero yo me serví mis propias bebidas! La única explicación posible es que esta vez los de slytherin se hayan pasado, pero Wendy dice que estuvo normal pero en realidad a ella no le gusta mucho el ponche y de seguro ni siquiera se termino una con todo lo de su enamorado secreto… Si debe de ser eso, por eso Lesthar se puso tan borracho, él siempre sabe hasta donde, es muy raro que se ponga así, el ponche debió de estar muy cargado. Aun así no entiendo cómo pude ¡besarme con Potter! Dios espero que no sepa que era yo porque si no…estoy segura que se aprovechará de la situación como siempre, no quiero ni imaginarlo.**_

_**Debo de pensar fríamente… hasta ahora nadie sabe que fui yo, gracias a que la tela de mi vestido cambiaba de color, a que traía máscara y a que traía el pelo ondulado y estaba con Caleb, él es el único que puede sospechar de mi aunque es muy improbable porque él cree que estaba en el baño y es demasiado… inocente. Ahora lo más importante es averiguar si Potter sabe que la chica era yo y si así es no dejaré que el de la primera estocada yo se la daré antes de que pueda si quiera darse cuenta, si mas le vale que no se quiera pasar de listo conmigo.**_

**_No sé que va a suceder, solo espero que no pase a mayores. Ni siquiera quería besarlo…bueno esta bien reconozco que me di cuenta que yo me le acerqué con esa intención hasta que él tomo el control¡pero que diablos¡¿Por qué lo estoy recordando¡Es Potter¡Nunca me fijaría en él en mis 5 sentidos¡Debo de estar volviéndome loca! _**

* * *

****

_Malfoy:_

_Quiero decirte que si vuelves a molestarme con otro de tus insultos, bromas o alguna otra cosa que se te ocurra serás el hazme reír de toda la escuela, le diré a todos que el Gran Rey todopoderoso Malfoy besó a la babosa de Longbottom y aunque no tengo pruebas el rumor aun así será catastrófico para tu reputación._

_Atte. Longbottom_

_PD: Estas advertido._

* * *

_**Diario de Maxwell Malfoy**_

_**3 de diciembre de 1934.**_

_**Que puedo decir, solo escribo para desahogarme, no puedo creer lo que me pasó, todo estaba tan bien, bailamos toda la noche hasta que creí oportuno confesarle quien era, ya no tenía nada que temer, estaba seguro que ella me aceptaría. La llevé a las afueras del castillo a orillas del lago, pude ver el brillo de sus ojos verdes, esperando ansiosa mis palabras.**_

"_**Wendy es hora de que sepas quien soy"- recuerdo que justo en el momento que me quite la máscara y el paliacate sus ojos dejaron de brillar y en su cara pude ver su expresión de desilusión.**_

"_**Yo…no sé que decir"**_

"_**Esperabas a alguien más, veo la desilusión en tus ojos"**_

"_**Si. Disculpa pero tengo que irme".**_

"_**Siento haberte decepcionado Wendy, no quiero que todo terminé así"**_

"_**No es tu culpa Max pero no puedo seguir aquí contigo".**_

**_No pude evitar que se fuera yo estaba destrozado y no tenía ánimos de seguirla, estaba seguro que ella esperaba encontrarse con alguien más, recordé cada una de sus cartas y en cada una encontré insinuaciones de que ella esperaba encontrarse a alguien mayor y por otros rumores que había escuchado y que desgraciadamente siempre ignoré me di cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano y no de mi._**

_**¿Por qué mi hermano siempre consigue todo lo que quiere¿Por qué casualmente lo que él desprecia es lo que más yo quiero¿Por qué el tiene la suerte de que lo quieran como a mi me gustaría ser querido?**_


	14. Vacaciones Navideñas

**CAPÍTULO 14: VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS**

_¡Hola Herm!_

_Verás a Ginny se le ocurrió que los viejos amigos de Hogwarts; tú, Ron, Luna, Neville y nosotros, celebráramos juntos la navidad, me pareció una estupenda idea pues para mi son como mi familia y hace tanto tiempo que no convivimos todos…. Espero que no tengas inconveniente en asistir, ya sabes por Malfoy. _

_Te anexo la invitación y espero tu respuesta._

_Atte. Harry Potter._

_PD: Será divertido ver a nuestros hijos convivir juntos, jejeje._

* * *

_**INVITACIÓN**_

_**La familia Potter se complace en invitar a**_

_**La Familia Malfoy**_

_**A la cena navideña que se llevará a cabo **_

_**En la Residencia de la familia en punto de las 9:00 el **_

_**24 de diciembre.**_

_**Esperamos contar con su asistencia.**_

* * *

_¡Que tal Ron!_

_¿Qué tal el quidditch? Me encantaría verte jugar otra vez¡eres el mejor cazador de Gran Bretaña!_

_Verás a tu hermanita se la ha ocurrido otra de sus grandes ideas; cree que sería divertido que todos los viejos amigos de Hogwarts; tú, Herms, Luna, Neville y nosotros pasáramos juntos la navidad. Ya sabes que para mi son como mi familia y me encantaría que todos estuviésemos juntos como los viejos tiempos…con todo y las peleas de Malfoy, jejeje. _

_Espero que puedas venir ya que hace algún tiempo que no nos vemos._

_Saludos a Luna y a tu hijo._

_Atte. Harry Potter_

_PD: A esta carta anexo la invitación._

* * *

_**INVITACIÓN**_

_**La familia Potter se complace en invitar a**_

_**La Familia de Ron Weasley**_

_**A la cena navideña que se llevará a cabo **_

_**En la Residencia de la familia en punto de las 9:00 el **_

_**24 de diciembre.**_

_**Esperamos contar con su asistencia.**_

* * *

_Hola Neville:_

_¿Cómo te va? Lo último que supe de ti fue que estabas haciendo unas investigaciones sobre plantas en África, espero que ya te encuentres de regreso porque te tengo una sorpresa: Ginny ha tenido la grandiosa idea de organizar una cena para navidad con todos los viejos amigos de Hogwarts; tú, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y yo, me gustaría mucho que estuvieses ahí, tú familia también esta invitada._

_Espero verte pronto, para mi mis amigos son mi familia y me gustaría verlos a todos._

_Atte. Harry Potter._

_PD: A esta carta anexo la invitación formal._

* * *

_**INVITACIÓN**_

_**La familia Potter se complace en invitar a**_

_**La Familia Longbottom**_

_**A la cena navideña que se llevará a cabo **_

_**En la Residencia de la familia en punto de las 9:00 el **_

_**24 de diciembre.**_

_**Esperamos contar con su asistencia.**_

* * *

_Hemione:_

_¿Qué¡Pasar navidad con los Potter¡Ni loco¡No lograrás convencerme hagas lo que hagas¡Si voy a casa de los Potter odiaré por siempre la navidad!_

_Atte. Tu distinguido esposo,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD: Sobre el permiso de Lucilla, no estoy seguro, los Diggory nunca han sido mucho de mi agradado, no me agradan los comerciantes y menos los irlandeses ¿tú que opinas?_

* * *

_Draco:_

_¡Si tú no quieres pasar navidad con los Potter, esta bien, pero entonces tampoco pasarás navidad conmigo porque yo si iré, así que elige¡Es solo una fecha del año y hace siglos que no nos juntamos todos los amigos! Además se supone que la navidad es época de PAZ Y ARMONÍA. _

_Nosé yo tampoco estoy segura de dejarla ir, digo casi no la vemos y me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, pero tampoco se me hace justo que le digamos que no, a mi los Diggory me caen muy bien, son muy amables y su hijo es todo un caballero, me recuerda mucho a su tío Cedric, que tragedia aquella…su padre es un buen hombre y no creo que el hecho de ser un comerciante irlandés sea motivo para menospreciarlo…Yo creo que la debemos de dejar ir pero solo por una semana._

_Atte. Tu querida esposa,_

_Hermione_

_PD: Si aceptas ir con los Potter haré lo que tú quieras el resto de las vacaciones, LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS…_

* * *

_¡Harry!_

_¡Que bueno tener noticias tuyas¡Es una excelente idea la de Ginny! Sin falta estaremos ahí, Luna también está muy emocionada al igual que Tomas¡esto va a ser genial!_

_Atte. Ronald Weasley._

_PD¿Crees que podamos encerrar a Malfoy en la alacena?_

* * *

_Hola Harry:_

_Me da mucho gusto que me escribas, tuviste suerte de encontrarme, acabo de regresar de África y Mabel y yo estábamos pensando qué haríamos en navidad cuando nos llegó tu carta. Estaremos encantados de ir a tu casa, gracias por invitarnos, esperamos ver a todos por allá._

_Atte. Neville Longbottom._

* * *

_Harry:_

_Cuenta con nuestra asistencia, me costo un poco convencer a Draco, pero ya sabrás las influencias que una esposa puede tener sobre su esposo, Ginny sabe muy bien a que me refiero…_

_Gracias por invitarnos, _

_Atte. Hermione Granger. (No me acostumbro aún a poner Malfoy)_

* * *

_**Diario de Ginny Weasley**_

_**24 de diciembre de 1934**_

_**Me da mucho gusto escribir que ¡todo salió estupendo! La cena me quedó riquísima, ni mamá la habría hecho mejor…También estrené el vestido que me regaló Harry en mi cumpleaños; de un color azul celeste que resaltaba mis ojos, también me puse mis botas blancas que hacían juego con mi capa blanca de pana. Me peine en una media cola que amarré con un broche azul, mi lacio cabello rojo caía sobre mis hombros. Debo de admitir que a pesar de los años sigo siendo bella y que decir de Harry que se veía tan bien con su túnica negra, y el suéter verde de cuello de tortuga que le regalé…Mis hijos también lucían muy bien, James vestía igual a su padre pero con suéter azul y mi pequeña Lily vestía como yo pero su vestido era verde. Fue idea mía que todos hiciéramos juego, me es muy difícil convencerlos pero esta vez talvez por ser navidad nadie protestó.**_

_**Bueno creo que me he excedido escribiendo solo de mí y de mi familia, ahora escribiré como salió todo…**_

_**Primero llegaron los Longbottom; Neville ya no es el niño miedoso que conocí en Hogwarts ahora es un hombre valiente y tenaz, es llenito pero no gordo, y sus ojos cafés tienen un brillo especial, vestía con una túnica negra, suéter café claro y pantalones color caqui. Al parecer le hizo muy bien formar una familia y trabajar en lo que él siembre a amado, la herbología. Su esposa, Mabel, también es herbóloga y es algo más alta que Neville, cabello lacio y castaño, ojos cafés, usa lentes, tiene un porte de intelectual y en resumen parece una de esas muggles científicas, es amable aunque no habla mucho. Ella traía un vestido color crema, y una túnica café oscuro y el cabello agarrado en una larga cola de caballo. La hija de Neville tiene 17 años, está en el último año de Hogwarts y se parece mucho a su madre excepto porque no traía lentes, y tiene los ojos felices y cálidos de Neville, además de que a mi me pareció más bonita y bondadosa aunque igual de inteligente (por algo quedo en Ravenclaw y era premio anual según me dijo Mabel). Se sentaron en la sala y empezamos a platicar todos después de presentarnos…**_

_**Sonó el timbre y Dobby, quien ahora trabaja con nosotros (por un chelín) abrió la puerta y entró mi querido hermano y su familia, traía un suéter vino con una imagen de él en la parte de enfrente que sonreía alegremente mientras volaba con la quaffle, Luna tenía el cabello rubio peinado en un chongo y le caían algunos rizos en la cara, aún seguía siendo un poco rara pero ya no tanto como antes, traía un suéter azul claro y una falda larga color vino al igual que su capa. El pequeño Tomas, ahora estaba muy alto, se parecía más a mi hermano aunque los ojos miel siempre serían los de Luna, vestía con un suéter vino igual al de Ron y pantalones negros con capa de dos vistas, negra y vino. Cuando James lo vio en seguida empezaron a reírse…**_

_**Cuando ya estábamos todos integrados, riendo y platicando de las cosas que hacíamos en Hogwarts, sonó otra vez el timbre y todos supusimos que sería la familia Malfoy… Ron se preparaba mentalmente para soportar a Malfoy, Neville se puso algo nervioso, Luna y Mabel se portaron indiferentes y Harry solo se río al ver a Ron.**_

_**La familia Malfoy hizo su entrada a la sala, supuse que llegaron tarde porque como siempre Malfoy quiere ser la atracción principal captando las miradas de todos ante su presencia, y esta vez no fue la excepción, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él hasta que Hermione rompió el incómodo silencio y se acercó a saludarme tan entusiasta como siempre y luego todos se acercaron a saludarla.**_

_**Hermione traía un vestido rojo, que la hacía lucir muy guapa, su cabello rizado estaba recogido y caían algunos rizos sobre su cara, su capa era de color negro como la de toda su familia. Malfoy vestía todo de negro lo que le daba una apariencia más fría de lo normal, su hijo mayor también vestía completamente de negro, el chico que se parecía mucho a Malfoy, Max, traía un suéter blanco que lo hacía contrastar con su hermano y su padre, la chica traía un jomper verde y debajo un suéter gris manga larga y cuello de tortuga, su capa también era gris, por lo que también contrastaba con su familia. Me gusto mucho su cabello, era de un largo medio, lacio y de un rubio dorado, no como el rubio platino de su hermano y su padre, lo traía suelto adornado con una diadema verde con destellos color plata.**_

_**Me he pasado describiendo la ropa de todos jejeje, pero es que me encanta detallar la vestimenta de todos, define la personalidad de cada uno mucho mejor que cualquier descripción.**_

_**Continúo con la historia, Dobby anunció que la cena estaba servida, al parecer en ese momento todos estuvimos en paz, a excepción de algunas caras de fastidio como la de Malfoy, su hijo mayor y su hija, bueno por lo menos ya sabemos quién se parece más a quien. Luego de la cena pasamos al árbol de navidad donde cada quien dio regalos para todos, hasta Malfoy recibió, después de cantar algunos villancicos llegó la hora de la charla frente a la chimenea…todos los adultos nos acomodamos en la sala rememorando los viejos tiempos, hasta Malfoy estuvo ahí pero luego de un rato se alejó y se fue al árbol de navidad donde estaban su hijo mayor y su hija platicando no muy divertidos. Me quedé sorprendida al ver como Malfoy se llevaba tan bien con sus dos hijos, porque cuando llegó con ellos se reía y parecía que se divertían juntos. Los otros chicos jugaban juntos en otro lado al ajedrez mágico y otros a la ruleta rusa.**_

_**Luego de un rato Malfoy se acercó de nueva cuenta a Hermione, increíblemente Malfoy no discutió con nadie, incluso en la conversación dijo una que otra frase amigable. Eso me recuerda que le tengo que preguntar a Hermione ¿cómo diablos le hizo para convertir a Malfoy en una persona "amable"¡ Me sorprendió realmente!**_

_**Como a las 2 de la madrugada todos se despidieron, estaban muy alegres y prometimos reunirnos más seguido…**_

_**Harry estaba muy contento, realmente aprecia mucho a sus amigos, y al verlo tan animado hablando, no pude resistir las ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo, a pesar de las miradas de los otros. Realmente me la pasé muy bien, la cena fue estupenda, ojalá y hubiese muchas navidades como esta en un futuro.**_

* * *

_**Diario de Lily Potter**_

_**24 de diciembre de 1934**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Esta navidad fue genial¡me divertí como nunca! Ha decir verdad estoy cansada pero no puedo dejar de escribir en mi diario sobre todo en un día como este, todos estuvimos muy animados, hasta los Malfoy, aunque no convivieron mucho con nosotros…**_

_**Max, James y Alex se la pasaron bromeando como siempre, me hicieron reír tanto que me dolió el estómago de tanto reírme, jajaja. Cathy es una linda chica, y no me trató como si fuera una niña pequeña, al contrario nos hicimos amigas y mientras James, Max y Alek jugaban al ajedrez mágico ella y yo jugamos a la ruleta rusa. Nos divertíamos mucho cuando de pronto Cathy volteó a donde estaba el hermano mayor de Max, Lesthar quien la veía fijamente, supongo que por eso Cathy volteó, luego volteó a verme a mi por unos segundos y luego se rió burlonamente, nosé por que pero no le di importancia y Cathy y yo seguimos jugando aunque ella se notaba distraída. Sorprendentemente Cathy se acercó a la hermana de Max, Lucilla que regresaba del baño para volver al rincón con su hermano, y la invitó a jugar con nosotras, primero la chica Malfoy la vio extrañada y luego le dio las gracias amablemente (lo cual me extraño) y le dijo que no le gustaría dejar solo a su hermano, y regresó a donde el estaba. Cathy regresó a jugar conmigo y cuando le pregunté porque la había invitado ella me dijo que ella la había ayudado en una ocasión y que aunque no eran amigas la apreciaba.**_

_**Cuando James, Max y Alek se aburrieron todos juntos empezamos a contar historias de terror hasta que llegó la hora de que ellos se fueran.**_

_**Lo más importante es que ahora somos todos buenos amigos como lo fueron nuestros padres¡que genial¿no?**_

_**Buenas noches, diario.**_

* * *

_**Diario de James Potter**_

_**24 de diciembre de 1934**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad Higgins!**_

_**¡Que noche la de hoy! Mamá tuvo una buena idea en invitar a todas las familias de sus amigos que ahora también son los míos…la pasamos muy bien juntos, hicimos de la nuestra como siempre que estamos juntos, jejeje.**_

_**Pero también fue importante por una cuestión secreta que solo tú y yo sabemos, si se trata de lo del collar, verás a la cena también fue Malfoy, la hermana de Max y sí también su pedante hermano. Los dos fueron los exiliados de la fiesta al igual que su padre, aunque los 3 parecían divertirse mucho entre ellos… En fin, cuando Malfoy iba a al baño vi mi oportunidad de averiguar si ella sabía algo del collar o si había escuchado los rumores de que yo y ella…bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Me había percatado que desde el carnaval ella no traía puesto el collar así que como me dijo el Prof Fontaine, me lo volví a poner y lo mantenía oculto debajo de mi suéter…La seguí al baño y cuando salió la detuve tomándola del brazo fingiendo quererla molestar un rato…**_

"_**¿Divertida Malfoy?"- dije sarcásticamente.**_

"_**Quita tus asquerosas manos Potter, me enfermas"- dijo quitando su brazo y viéndome con odio y furia.**_

"_**Deberías de ser un poco más amable, después de todo estas en mi casa y es navidad…"**_

"_**Al grano Potter ¿qué quieres?"- no esperaba una pregunta tan directa pero ya estaba ahí y necesitaba saber.**_

"_**¿Sabes por qué me besaste la noche del carnaval?"- Malfoy se puso tan roja que realmente me sorprendió no solo porque nunca la había visto así y porque eso confirmaba que ella había escuchado los rumores, sino porque eso demostraba que Malfoy tenía sentimientos, sintió algo esa noche, igual que yo (aunque me cueste admitirlo), y eso me hizo acercarme a ella peligrosamente pero algo me detuvo…**_

"_**Ni lo pienses Potter, no otra vez, si esa vez lo hice fue porque…porque…por el ponche, sí estaba demasiado cargado y no sabía lo que hacía, pensaba que eras otra persona y…¡tú te aprovechaste de la situación como siempre! Pero no significó nada, nada ¿me entiendes? Entre tú y yo nunca podrá pasar nada ni en tus mejores sueños- y luego de decir esto se fue y me dejó ahí solo como un idiota¡cómo fui tan tonto para creer que Malfoy, corazón de hielo, podía tener sentimientos! De seguro solo estaba avergonzada de que hubiese sido yo con el que se beso y no su precioso Diggory.**_

_**Si admito que estaba molesto, aún así averigüé lo que quería y ella no logró amargarme la noche.**_

* * *

**_Diario de Catherine Longbottom _**

**_24 de diciembre _**

****

**_Querida Maggy: _**

**_Hoy es Navidad y tuve una cena muy agradable con los amigos de mi papá. Me divertí tanto que estoy tan cansada que apenas y puedo escribir. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo a pesar de que en la escuela casi no nos vemos, sobre todo Lily Potter a quien ahora considero una gran amiga. También su hermano James, su primo Tomas y Max, el hermano de Malfoy, se portaron muy amigables. Todos jugamos y reíamos de las bromas de James, bueno no todos, Lesthar y Lucilla Malfoy se mantuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de nosotros. Lucilla apenas y me saludó y por la cara que traía no la estaba pasando muy bien. Se pasaron toda la noche al lado del árbol de Navidad junto con su padre. Yo creía que iban a hacer una de sus bromas pesadas porque se portaron algo sospechosos pero la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad excepto al final… _**

**_Ya estaba a punto de irme junto con mis padres cuando recordé que había dejado mi capa en la recámara de Lily así que fui por ella y justo cuando ya salía de haberla recogido me encontré con los ojos de acero de Lesthar que acababa de salir del baño. _**

**_Como siempre no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de discutir conmigo y abrió su horrible boca no sin antes lucir su típica sonrisa sarcástica. _**

**_"Longbottom¿ya te vas tan temprano¿Olvidaste desearle una feliz navidad a tus libros y estas ansiosa por hacerlo antes de las 12?" _**

**_"No, pero aún así preferiría ver mis libros a soportar más tiempo tu horrible cara en Navidad." _**

**_"Vaya, vaya, desde cuando tienes tantas agallas. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estas hablando?" _**

**_"Por supuesto¡con una serpiente cruel, traidora, arrogante y que me da asco". _**

**_No espera que se enojara tanto pero debo de admitir que nunca lo había visto tan agresivo. A penas terminé de decir las últimas palabra cuando ya me había empujado a la pared y me agarró por el cuello fuertemente haciendo que me faltara el aire. _**

**_"Puedo ser cruel, arrogante, traidor pero no asqueroso" – y sin darme tiempo de responder me soltó del cuello pero solo para besarme con furia y ¿deseo? Hasta que Lucilla hizo acto de presencia. _**

**_"Ehem, lo siento pero necesito pasar al baño"- estas palabras fueron suficiente para que los dos nos separáramos bruscamente y yo saliera corriendo sin oportunidad de ver la reacción de los hermanos. _**

**_Todo hubiese sido de lo más normal y agradable sino hubiese sido por Lsthar Malfoy, ahora no estaría tan… trastornada. Lo único que se es que tenía razón, no me da asco sino todo lo contrario._**

****

**_¿Qué puedo hacer Maggy? _**


	15. ¿Feliz regreso a clases?

**CAPÍTULO 15: REGRESO A CLASES**

* * *

****

_**ORIENTACIÓN ACADEMICA**_

_**Todos los alumnos de quinto curso tendrán, durante las primeras semanas del semestre, una breve entrevista con el jefe de casa para hablar de las futuras carreras. Las fechas y las horas de las entrevistas son individuales y se les notificará a cada uno por medio de una carta de su jefe de casa.**_

_**Atte. Severus Snape**_

_**Director Conjunto.**_

* * *

****

_¡JAMES POTTER!_

_¿Por qué no me escribiste en las vacaciones¡Ni una noticia tuya en todo este tiempo! Y lo que es peor ¡ni siquiera te despediste de mí! Y ¿qué son esos rumores de que te besaste con una chica desconocida en el Carnaval¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando¿Por qué me tratas así James, hice algo mal?_

_Me duele mucho tu comportamiento James, por favor solo dime la verdad._

_Tu novia, Kiromi._

* * *

_Mí querida Kiromi:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito durante las vacaciones, pero ya sabes como son las fechas familiares, los padres quieren que estés con ellos todo el tiempo, apenas y te dejan solo un instante._

_También me disculpo por no haberme despedido de ti, te busqué pero no te encontré y Max y Tomas, no me quisieron esperar más tiempo, preciosa, tú sabes que yo no me olvidaría despedirme de ti, sobre todo cuando te he extrañado tanto…_

_¿Cómo puedes creer en esos rumores? Estuve todo el tiempo bailando contigo, y lo sabes, la única vez que estuve más lejos de ti fue cuando te iba a traer ponche, me ofende tu desconfianza._

_Eres muy importante para mi, pequeña, no lo olvides._

_Atte. James Potter._

* * *

_A: Todo el equipo de Slytherin_

_¡YA ES TIEMPO EQUIPO¡SE ACABARON LAS VACACIONES! Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN A LO SIGUIENTE:_

_Resultados Primera Temporada_

_1° Partido: Gryffindor contra Slytherin: 50 – 170_

_2° Partido: Ravenclaw contra Slytherin: 150 – 45_

_3° Partido: Hufflepuf contra Ravenclaw: 150 – 50_

_Como pueden observar tenemos que ganarle a Hufflepuf, aunque no creo que haya ningún problema con ello pero debemos atrapar la snitch cuando llevemos por lo menos 100 puntos anotados, mientras debemos evitar que Hufflepuf nos enceste. En los siguientes entrenamientos practicaremos HASTA MORIR, solo anotando más de 100 puntos tendremos oportunidad de obtener la copa ¿ME ENTIENDEN? ES MOMENTO DE ENTRENAR COMO NUNCA._

_Atte. Bruce Zabini._

* * *

_Hola Zabini:_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Las mías estuvieron geniales, aunque muy familiares. ¿Qué has hecho de nuevo? _

_Atte. Lily Potter._

* * *

_¡Lily!_

_Igualmente, espero que sea un feliz año…Mis vacaciones estuvieron tan normales como siempre, ya sabes tíos aburridos por acá y por allá. De nuevo, supongo que no he hecho nada, más que viendo cosas con el equipo de quidditch._

_Me sorprende que me escribas niña, no creo que a tu hermano le agrade mucho, aunque no me importa lo que piense._

_Atte. Zabini._

* * *

_Querida Lucilla:_

_Debo decirte que me encanto tu compañía en irlanda, espero que tú también te hayas divertido tanto como yo, mi familia no deja de hablar de ti, les caíste muy bien, jamás pensé que te gustara tanto el campo, creí que era una chica totalmente citadina, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan. _

_Me alegra tener una amiga como tú pero me gustaría que fuésemos algo más, espero que podamos hablar en esta semana si las prácticas de quidditch me dan tiempo para algo._

_Atte. Caleb._

* * *

_Hola Caleb:_

_Yo también me divertí mucho, confieso que ni siquiera yo sabía que me fuera a gustar tanto estar en el campo, pero tú me ayudaste a descubrirlo._

_Yo también tengo prácticas de quidditch pero ya encontraremos tiempo para hablar. _

_Salúdame a tu familia, _

_Atte. Lucilla._

* * *

_Zabini:_

_Cuenta conmigo para estar en el equipo 100 esta vez no habrá errores de mi parte._

_Atte. Lucilla Malfoy_

_PD ¡Que motivación!_

* * *

_(Papelitos en DCAO)_

_**JAMES**: El Prof. Fountain no ha regresado, pensé que estaría aquí regresando de vacaciones ¿por qué se habrá tardado tanto tiempo ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

_TOMAS: A lo mejor ya no vuelve, tal vez tenías razón al decir que le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor._

_MAX: No lo creo, no en cualquier escuela aceptan a un vampiro así como así, no yo creo que el Prof. Fountain oculta algo más, siempre me pareció muy raro ¿saben?_

_**JAMES:** Pues claro que es raro, no por nada es un vampiro. Tal vez solo se le cruzó algo en su camino y no tardará en volver._

_TOMAS: Algo o alguien ¿creen que le haya pasado algo?_

_MAX: No creo más bien creo que los que están alrededor de él deben de estar alertas._

_**JAMES:** Por favor Max, no seas paranoico, el Prof. Fountain no es un asesino, no por nada le dieron el puesto y nunca nos hizo daño…_

_TOMAS: Basta, McGonagall nos preguntará otra vez._

* * *

_(Papelitos en Pociones)_

_**WENDY:** ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones con Diggory?_

_LUCILLA: Muy bien, me divertí mucho, no creí que me la pasaría tan bien._

_**WENDY:** ¿Ya son novios?_

_LUCILLA: No pero me escribió una carta donde me pide que hablemos yo creo que es para eso._

_**WENDY:** ¿Y qué le vas a decir?_

_LUCILLA: Pues…. ¡que si!_

_**WENDY:** ¡Que bien Lucy! Hace mucho que no te veía entusiasmada con alguien…_

_LUCILLA: ¿Y ya no has sabido nada de tu enamorado?_

_**WENDY:** No y así es mejor yo no podía corresponderle._

_LUCILLA: ¿Por qué no Wen? Mira tal vez suene cruel pero mi hermano Lesthar no esta enamorado de ti Wen y dudo mucho que lo este y además en navidad yo…_

_**WENDY: **¡No quiero que me digas nada Lucilla¡Yo estoy enamorada de Lesthar y no lo puedo cambiar!_

_LUCILLA: Como quieras._

* * *

_Prof. Fountain:_

_Si le escribo esta carta es porque creo que necesita saber lo que ha pasado con su "cosa", resulta que Lucilla tiene la otra "cosa", nosé porque lo tiene pero en el Carnaval lo traía puesto, ahora ya no. En el Carnaval me pasó algo raro con ella cuando nos topamos… ella me besó… esto nunca hubiese ocurrido en la vida real por eso creo que se debe a las dos "cosas" pues usted me dijo que la "cosa" no funcionaría sin la otra "cosa". _

_Espero que vuelva pronto porque no quiero que las cosas se compliquen con mi querida enemiga. Tal vez sea un metiche pero me interesaría saber que hay detrás de todo esto._

_Espero que mi lechuza Rowen lo haya encontrado y que me pueda usted mandar una respuesta con ella._

_Atte. James Potter._

_PD. He seguido al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, no me he quitado la "cosa"._

* * *

_**Diario de Kiromi Chang**_

_**21 de enero de 1934**_

_**¡Oh querido dirario!**_

**_¡Soy tan desgraciada¡James me ha cambiado por otra¡A mi! Yo que soy tan linda, popular, simpática y bella. Y lo peor de todo es que ¡lo niega! Él cree que yo nosé que me engaña pero se equivoca si cree que me va a ver la cara y que me va a poner el cuerno como a sus ex novias ¡Ah no, James Potter sabrá quién es Kiromi Chang!_**

**_Antes de salir de vacaciones yo ya sospechaba que me engañaba sobre todo con el rumor de que se había besado con otra en el Carnaval y porque ¡ni siquiera se despidió de mi ni me dio una explicación! Yo estuve investigando si ese rumor era cierto; acosé al fantasma de Gryffindor y a la profesora Treelawney con cientos de preguntas hasta que obtuve información concreta aunque escasa de la misteriosa chica: rubia, vestido turquesa, antifaz del mismo color, un poco más baja que James y lo más importante: ella inicio el beso. Luego le pedí ayuda a la chismosa de Helga a investigar sobre esta chica con la información que yo tenía. Ella le pidió a un chico de primero, que le encanta tomar fotos, todas las que tenía del carnaval, así todas las vacaciones estuvimos descartando a chicas y viendo a las más probables, pero era muy difícil descartar pues muchas chicas encajaban en la descripción hasta que vimos una foto de James disfrazado enfrente y muy, muy cerca de una chica como la que nos habían descrito pero su vestido era gris, luego Helga me dijo que la chica era Lucilla Malfoy la pareja de Diggory, los había visto abrir el baile con los demás prefectos. Al principio me costó creerlo pero después supimos que el vestido de Malfoy cambiaba de plata a azul turquesa, yo tenía entendido que Malfoy odiaba a James pero me puse a pensar que todo eso solo podía ser una treta para tapar lo que ella realmente siente por mi James. También me enteré de que sus familias cenaron juntas en Navidad ¿Qué casualidad, no? Conforme más pensaba en los dos juntos como la vez que se quedaron castigados y cosas así más segura estaba de que Malfoy era una resbalosa quita novios y que su supuesta amistad y próximo noviazgo con Diggory también era una treta para esconder que ella y James tenían algo que ver. Al regresar de vacaciones yo estaba dispuesta a perdonar a James si el lo confesaba todo, si confesaba que Malfoy se le había puesto de resbalosa, pero no, prefirió encubrirla y ponerme los cuernos a mi, por eso los dos me la van a pagar, pero sobre todo ella, le voy a dejar caer todo su teatro y él va a caer con ella, James se arrepentirá de haberme engañado…_**

* * *

****

_¡Hola Cathy!_

_¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien… me preguntaba si querías ir a verme entrenar mañana a las pm en las canchas de quidditch. No se si te agrade el quidditch pero espero que si porque me encantaría que estuvieras ahí._

_Atte. Tomas Weasley._

* * *

_¡Hola Tom!_

_Estoy muy bien, ocupada como siempre pero bien. Gracias por tu invitación, ahí estaré, aunque no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo porque tengo rondas con Malfoy._

_Atte. Catherine Longbottom._

* * *

_Caleb:_

_Siento decirte esto amigo pero mi querida Lucilla en realidad solo te usa para ocultar nuestra relación, yo soy a quien ella quiere y si no me crees tengo la prueba… una foto de ella en el gran carnaval conmigo… si los rumores son ciertos no pudimos aguantar las ganas de besarnos… por suerte también pasamos la navidad juntos…Te lo digo porque no queremos que salgas lastimado y te hagas falsas ilusiones._

_Atte. James Potter._

_PD: Si no me crees habla con ella._

* * *

_Lucilla:_

_Necesito que nos veamos hoy en la Torre de Astronomía a las 8 pm, ES URGENTE. NO FALTES._

_Atte. Caleb Diggory._

* * *

_**Diario de Lucilla Malfoy**_

_**25 de enero de 1934**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Me siento tan mal… apenas y puedo escribir siento dolor y a la vez tanta rabia, me gustaría pegarle a algo hasta destrozarlo pero entonces mis compañeras se darían cuenta y no quiero que nadie se entere… podría arruinar mis planes. Te contaré todo para que me entiendas…**_

_**Hoy Caleb me citó en la torre de Astronomía a las 8 pm, al principio se me hizo muy raro porque él sabe que mis antecedentes no son muy buenos y si me encontraban otra vez vagando de noche me quitarían mi cargo de prefecta pero decidí pasar por alto la hora, yo también lo quería ver, la verdad es que me estaba empezando a enamorar de él…Cuando llegué él todavía no llegaba mientras lo esperaba yo veía por la ventana las estrellas y de pronto escuché un ruido y lo vi entrar, me acerqué a saludarlo pero cuando yo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla se hizo para atrás y entonces pude ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos y con mucha rabia…**_

"**_¿Ocurre algo?"Le pregunté confundida._**

"**_Eso es lo que tú deberías de responderme. Creí que eras diferente Lucilla, creí que tú no eras como tú hermano Lesthar; arrogante, cruel y frío a pesar de que todos me querían convencer de lo contrario yo creí en ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui un idiota"_**

"**_¿Por qué me dices eso?"_**

"**_Tal vez no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada porque después de todo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos… pero yo creí que tú y yo podíamos ser algo más… yo te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia… ahora agradezco no haberlo hecho"_**

"**_No te entiendo"_**

"**_¡No finjas! Se que has estado saliendo con Potter ¡a pesar de que él tiene novia¡Creí que lo odiabas! Pero ya veo que solo me utilizaste para que su novia no sospechara de ti ¿no? Pues yo ya no quiero seguir siendo tu tapadera…"_**

"**_¿Quién te dijo eso?"- dije fría, me dolían las palabras que me había dicho me insultaba que me estuviese acusando de engañarlo con Potter._**

"**_El propio Potter"- me tiró un papel arrugado, pude ver la letra de Potter escrita en él y sentí un odio más intenso._**

"**_¡Todo eso son mentira¿Como puedes creerle¡ El me odia es capaz de todo por…"_**

"**_¡Calla! No sigas Lucilla, no te rebajes más… tengo pruebas"- me dio una foto del carnaval donde aparecíamos Potter y yo apunto de besarnos. "Se que la chica eres tú, es el disfraz que llevabas cuando supuestamente eras mi pareja en el carnaval. Los rumores son ciertos después de todo, Potter y tú se besuqueaban en el carnaval"- estaba tan indignada y dolida con Caleb y sus palabras me ofendieron tanto que le di una cachetada._**

"**_¡Piensa lo que quieras, y sabes que, me da gusto que entre tú y yo no pasara nada más, eres igual que todos Diggory, un idiota!"No le di tiempo a que me respondiera más pues salí corriendo hasta mi habitación donde cerré las cortinas de mi cama para llorar en silencio._**

_**¿Por qué me sucedió esto? Pensé que Diggory era un buen chico pero me equivoque…ahora mi relación con él ha terminado. Pero no toda ha acabado…Tengo la estúpida nota de Potter y la foto en mis manos y juro que Potter pagará por cada una de mis lágrimas ¿ qué le hice para que me hiciera esto? De una cosa estoy segura… ¡Potter deseará nunca haberme conocido!**_

* * *

****

_**Diario de Lesthar Malfoy**_

_**25 de enero de 1934**_

**_Hoy fue un día como cualquiera de echo fue peor que los demás días porque ya me estaba acostumbrando mucho a las vacaciones. ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo? En primera porque no tengo nada que hacer, en segunda porque los ronquidos de Zabini no me dejan dormir y creo que voy a golpearlo si en media hora no deja de roncar y en tercera porque acabo de llegar de la ronda con Longbottom. No pasó nada de nada, es más ni siquiera me habló y eso es lo que más me extraña ¿cómo pudo ignorarme a mi¡Lesthar Malfoy! Y además de todo llega tarde a la ronda por ir a ver al bobo de Weasley jugar ¿puedes creerlo¡Al bobo de Weasley¡Ni siquiera puede montar una escoba sin ponerse rojo como tomate cuando lo insultamos¿Qué se cree Longbottom? Que yo voy a hacer el trabajo solo y que además voy a soportar que me ignore. Como puede ignorarme si después de todo ella y yo nos besamos, y no es que sea importante porque yo me he besado con muchas pero a ella si que debe de parecerle importante porque ¿quién mas se ha atrevido a besarla? Cierto que ya esta más decente incluso hasta "bonita" pero eso no significa que deje de ser tan… tan…Longbottom. ¡Rayos! Pero ¿qué me pasa¡Por Merlín Lesthar¡Deja de pensar en Longbottom!_**

* * *

Próximo cap: El beso de la venganza

Les dejo unas preguntillas para pensar...

¿Qué planeará Lucilla en contra de James?

¿Zabini y Lily¿Asaltacunas, no creen?

¿Qué creen que siente Lesthar por Wendy?


	16. El beso de la venganza

**Capítulo 16: El beso de la venganza**

****

* * *

****

_**Sr. Maxwell A. Malfoy:**_

_**Se le comunica que el próximo viernes 15 de febrero tendrá lugar su entrevista vocacional en **__**la oficina de su jefe de casa a las 5: 00pm. Espero su puntual asistencia.**_

_**Atte. Minerva McGonagall.**_

* * *

****

_**Srita Wendy P. Zabini:**_

_**Se le comunica que el próximo viernes 15 de febrero tendrá lugar su entrevista vocacional en mi oficina a las 5: 00pm. Espero su puntual asistencia.**_

_**Atte. Severus Snape.**_

* * *

****

_**HOGSMADE**_

_**A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE 3° A 7°**_

_**QUE CUENTEN CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN**_

_**DE SUS PADRES, SE LES INFORMA**_

_**QUE LA PRÓXIMA SALIDA A**_

_**HOGSMADE SERA**_

_**EL JUEVES 14 DE FEBRERO.**_

* * *

****

_Hola Cathy:_

_Este… me preguntaba si… quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmade… podríamos tomarnos un par de cervezas de mantequilla en "Las Tres Escobas" o ir a donde tú quieras._

_Espero que aceptes porque… me gustaría estar contigo ese día._

* * *

_Atte. Tomas._

_¡Gracias por invitarme Tomas!_

_Me encantaría ir contigo¿qué te parece si nos vemos en las Tres Escobas a las 4pm?_

_Atte. Catherine._

* * *

_Querido Lesthar:_

_Hace mucho que no platicamos, sé que estas muy ocupado… por eso quiero invitarte a las Tres Escobas el jueves, en nombre de nuestra amistad y de el cariño que nos une espero que aceptes mi invitación._

_Atte. Wendy Zabini_

* * *

_Ah, eh¿eres la hermana de Zabini, no? Si creo que hace mucho que no hablamos…eh déjame ver si puedo, yo te aviso…_

_Atte. Lesthar Malfoy._

* * *

_Mi adorable Kiromi:_

_¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo? Espero que no porque planeo invitarte a las Tres Escobas y después de eso podemos dar un paseo por ahí, ya tengo tu regalo, te aseguro que te va a encantar, te vas a quedar sin palabras… no me puedes decir que no, romperías mi corazón, pequeña._

_Atte. James Potter._

* * *

_James:_

_No creas que puedes comprarme con regalos porque aun sigo molesta… pero esta bien, acepto tu invitación porque yo también tengo algo importante que darte. Nos vemos a las 4pm en las Tres Escobas._

_Atte. Kirmo Chang._

* * *

_**(Papelitos en Pociones)**_

_**MAX:** Entonces los dos tienen citas para el 14._

_TOMAS: ¡SI, Catherine acepto salir conmigo¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo¡Le pediré que sea mi novia¿Creen que acepte?_

_**MAX:** Tal vez, aunque de mujeres yo no se nada, lo único que se es que te hacen sufrir mucho._

_JAMES: Vamos Max, no hables así, tienes a cientos de chicas que se morirían por salir contigo¿por qué sufres por una que no vale la pena? Es más yo te puedo arreglar una cita con la chica que quieras, solo señálamela y listo._

_**MAX:** Olvídalo James, no pienso ir a Hogsmade, no tengo ganas y no insistas porque no iré._

_JAMES: Como quieras, pero mi oferta sigue en pie, piénsalo._

_TOMAS¿Saldrás con Kiromi James?_

_JAMES: Si¿con quién más?_

_**MAX**¿Ya te perdonó por no haberla buscado en las vacaciones?_

_JAMES¡Claro! Ya sabes como es Kiromi, su enojo no le dura mucho, además no es una chica rencorosa y me quiere demasiado como para estar enojada conmigo mucho tiempo._

_**MAX:** Yo diría que solo te soporta porque eres popular y eso le da puntos a ella._

_JAMES: No lo creo, Kiromi no es tan superficial como se ve, en el fondo es una chica muy tierna y dulce._

_**MAX**: Si tu lo dices…_

* * *

_**(Papelitos en Encantamientos)**_

_WENDY: Lucy¿es cierto que ya no quieres nada con Diggory?_

_**LUCILLA**: No…él no quiere nada conmigo._

_WENDY: ¿QUÉ¿POR QUÉ?_

_**LUCILLA**: Por culpa de un rumor y de alguien más, pero ya no importa, el daño esta hecho, fue mejor que sucediera ahora y no después, así supe que él no era como yo creía aunque aún me falta saldar cuentas con alguien…_

* * *

_James:_

_Que bueno que me mandaste una carta informándome de todo, lo que me dijiste es muy importante para mi… Sobre el collar, necesito que averigües donde lo consiguió Lucilla y cuando lo sepas me mandas una carta como ahora para informarme. _

_Se que debes de tener muchas dudas, prometo explicarte todo con lujo de detalles cuando regrese pero temo que aún voy a estar un poco más de tiempo fuera. _

_Mientras te mando un escrito sobre el origen del collar…esto te responderá tus dudas, no le enseñes a nadie este escrito ni esta carta, mantenlas en un lugar seguro._

_**La leyenda del collar de los amantes del árbol gris.**_

_**Alguna vez, cuando el mundo no había sido profanado y toda la naturaleza era un lugar sagrado y mágico, vigilada y creada por dioses antiguos vivían dos jóvenes; una pastora y un sacerdote sirviente de los dioses. Desde que nacieron sus destinos ya estaban marcados y por desgracia para los dos enamorados no se cruzaban, pero sus corazones nunca pudieron entenderlo y siempre estuvieron unidos a pesar de que fueron forzados a separarse por las circunstancias… Los dos vivieron cada uno su vida lo mejor que pudieron, tratando de olvidar sin conseguirlo…Un día el joven sacerdote fue llamado urgentemente al poblado a causa de un asesinato; un hombre había matado a su propia esposa, cuando llegó descubrió que aquella mujer era la pastora que él había amado. La cargó y la llevó hasta el árbol donde se habían visto por primera vez, aquél árbol era conocido como el árbol gris pues sus flores eran de plata y cuando caían o las arrancaban se convertían en ceniza. Ahí la tendió y lloró amargamente, reclamando a los dioses a los que él les dedicó su vida… pero ellos no respondieron… El árbol gris, testigo del amor de los jóvenes, por primera vez dejó caer una sola flor de plata, él la tomó y como una señal para recordar siempre a su amada forjó un collar con el símbolo del árbol en el fuego sagrado del templo de los dioses, un collar que lo mantendría siempre unido a su amada, sin importar donde estuviese ella, él la encontraría… A través de los años el collar ha pasado de generación en generación partiéndose en dos mitades… una en el nombre de ella y otra en el nombre de él… El collar tiene el poder de unir a dos almas que estén destinadas a amarse a pesar de las adversidades…**_

_Tal vez te parezca una leyenda absurda James, yo mismo no la creía pero la he podido comprobar por mi mismo (una larga historia que después te contaré) y veo que tú también lo has hecho… Lo más importante es averiguar donde lo obtuvo Lucilla. _

_Confío en ti James._

_Atte. Louis Fountain._

* * *

_Algunos días después…._

* * *

_**Diario de Tomas Weasley**_

_**14 de febrero de 1934**_

_**¡Hoy si tengo algo que escribir!**_

_**No son chismes ni nada por estilo, es completamente algo mío… ¡Catherine es mi novia! Apenas y puedo creerlo, por un momento creí que no aceptaría porque tenía una cara de sorpresa, confusión, arrepentimiento… pero después me dijo que ¡si!**_

"_**Catherine, eh…, yo… quería preguntarte… ¿quieres se mi novia?", el tonto de Lesthar Malfoy y su amigo Zabini se rieron a carcajadas al escucharme porque estaban sentados en la mesa de atrás, yo me puse rojísimo y al ver su mirada estaba seguro de que diría que no, pero luego volteó a ver a Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos y al verme de nuevo todo cambió.**_

"_**Si, Tomas, si quiero ser tu novia"**_

_**¡Nunca podré olvidar esas palabras! Por fin tengo mi primera novia, espera cuando se lo cuente a James y a Max se van a sorprender, jajajajaja.**_

* * *

****

_**Diario de James Potter**_

_**14 de febrero de 1934**_

_**Querido Higgins:**_

_**¡No vas a creer todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy¡Ni yo me lo creo, es como de película! Te contaré todo…**_

_**Estaba en las Tres Escobas a las 4 como acordé con Kiromi, le había comprado un ramo de rosas rojas porque se que le encantan y un gran oso de peluche porque la verdad nunca le había preguntado que le gustaba y se me ocurrió que le gustaría uno. Yo estaba en la barra esperándola con una cerveza de mantequilla cuando de pronto llegó muy sonriente, demasiado, supe que algo pasaba en ese momento…**_

"_**Hola James"**_

"_**Hola Kiromi, toma te traje esto, espero que te guste, las rosas son tus favoritas", ella se empezó a reír como… bruja, me quedé desconcertado, "¿Pasa algo?"**_

"_**No, no pasa nada, solo que mis flores favoritas son las violetas y odio los osos de peluche"**_

"_**Lo siento, no lo sabía, pero no hay porque enojarse cuando salgamos te compraré lo que quieras"**_

"_**No lo creo James, porque solo vine a darte esto", en ese momento me dio una fuerte, sonora y bien marcada cachetada que me dejo roja la mejilla, luego sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me tiró las flores encima y me aventó el peluche y por si fuera poco todos se reían de mi¡todos! Lo único que pensé fue que Kiromi se había vuelto loca.**_

"_**¿Qué te pasa¿Te has vuelto loca?"**_

"_**No, solo me he cansado de ti y quería que todos supieran que nadie se burla de Kiromi Chang, ni siquiera tú James ya lo verás", sin darme tiempo a responder salió del lugar.**_

_**Yo tampoco quería estar ahí así que salí después de Kiromi, y estaba caminando hacia Hogwarts muy enojado cuando Lucilla Malfoy apareció frente a mi, en ese momento agradecí haberme quitado el collar ese día porque no quería que nada raro pasara (aún no puedo creer lo de la leyenda del collar, es como aceptar que Malfoy y yo somos almas gemelas¡imposible, nos odiamos!... al menos eso pensaba)**_

"_**Necesito hablar contigo", su tono era serie y decidido, en su mirada no había burla y también me fijé que no traía la otra mitad del collar.**_

"_**No es un buen momento Malfoy"**_

"_**Es urgente, tengo que decirte algo que ya no puedo callar", lo primero que pensé es que se había enterado de algo del collar y que tal vez podría averiguar lo que el Prof. Fountain me había pedido.**_

"_**Esta bien"**_

"_**Aquí no, vamos a la casa abandonada", me tomó por la manó y sin ser vistos llegamos al salón de aquella casa.**_

"_**Te escucho", tanto misterio me estaba desesperando un poco.**_

"_**Nosé cómo pasó, ni por qué, solo sé que ahí esta, algo que no puedo ignorar ni olvidar, y creeme que he tratado de hacerlo pero no puedo, por más que lo intento ahí esta.", lucía algo desesperada y su mirada estaba ansiosa, lo primero que pensé fue que todas las mujeres se habían vuelto locas ese día.**_

"_**¿Qué se supone que es eso?"**_

"_**No te lo puedo decir"**_

"_**¿Sabes Malfoy? No te entiendo, me traes aquí para decirme algo urgente y luego me sales con que no me lo puedes decir, entonces ¿para qué me…", no pude terminar de reclamarle porque ella se abalanzó hacia mí y… me besó, como la primera vez… solo que había algo más… este era un beso más ansioso y desesperado, como si sus labios necesitaran de los míos… ¿qué hice yo? Pues… seguirlo¿cómo la iba a rechazar?... bueno si tampoco quería rechazarla ¿contento! En ese momento no pesaba, ignoré el hecho de que mi enemiga me estaba besando y yo le estaba correspondiendo, cuando el beso llegó a su fin yo la miré confundido y le pregunté tranquilamente: "¿Por qué fue eso?"**_

"_**¿Qué no es obvio?", obviamente no para mi, la seguí viendo confundido, "Tú… me gustas", bueno si no esperaba lo del beso menos esto¡Malfoy diciendo que yo le gustaba¡Sin el collar¡¿Qué pasaba aquí!**_

"_**No entiendo, creí que me odiabas"**_

"_**Así es, te odio pero… me gustas", dijo timidamente.**_

"_**Si que ustedes las mujeres son complicadas… nosé que decirte, todo me parece tan raro, en Navidad me dijiste que no querías nada conmigo y ¿desde cuándo cambiaste de opinión?"**_

"_**Ya te dije que ni yo misma me lo explico, para mi también es raro y difícil aceptarlo, no te imaginas cuanto, no fue una decisión fácil venir aquí a hablar contigo pero no necesitas decirme nada solo haz lo que creas conveniente", estaba a punto de marcharse del lugar cuando yo seguí su consejo, iba a hacer lo que sentía así que la alcancé la tomé por la mano, la giré y la volví a besar.**_

_**No sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo, normalmente yo escogía a chicas con poco cerebro, fáciles de complacer y que me adoraran y ahí estaba yo besándome con mi peor enemiga, quien aún me odiaba, una chica inteligente, difícil de complacer y de tratar pero que le iba a hacer si me gustaba (acepto que tenías razón Higgins)**_

_**Al final acordamos llevar una relación en secreto para conocernos más y ver si las cosas entre nosotros podían funcionar, los dos prometimos guardar el secreto.**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso no sé como sucedió y apenas y puedo creerlo pero no lo voy a negar estoy feliz, nosé porque nunca me había sentido así por salir con alguien, talvez solo sea porque nunca había salido con mi enemiga. La verdad nosé si las cosas entre nosotros vayan a funcionar o si lo que me dijo Lucilla es cierto lo único que sé es que quiero darme la oportunidad de conocer y acercarme más a Lucilla Malfoy, después de todo ahora tengo más posibilidades de averiguar lo que Fountain me pidió.**_

_**Bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir Higgins, buenas noches.**_

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews e invitarlos a seguir dejando reviews para ver que les sigue pareciendo el ff, como siempre ya saben que estoy aqui para contestar sus dudas, opiniones o jitomatazos.

Prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo cap, no les adelanto nada porque aun estoy trabajando en el próximo y faltan algunos detalles


End file.
